Since you've been gone
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: The Titan boys left and it has been four years and now they have come back. What will happen? How have they changed. Please R&R thank you...FINISHED! :P STARxROB BBxRAE CYxBEE
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I have written this story…….. So if you like please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Mc' Donald's or anything else I may use **

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Starfire what are you doing?" Raven asked as she walked over to her

"I am just thinking" Starfire replied

It had been four years since the group had defeated Slade for the second time. There had been no new villains and all the others where in jail, the boys decided to go to Gotham city to fight crime there and told the girls to stay there and that they would come back. The girls had changed lots since the boys left………. Starfire's hair was a little bit longer and it had blonde strikes in it, she was also a little bit taller. She had learnt to speck better English, but occasionally she would mix up her words. Raven's hair was down to her back shorter then Starfire's but not by much** (like in birthmark)**. She was still a lot shorter then Starfire but did grow. She could show emotion sometimes, her and Starfire had finally destroyed her father without the boys help. The girls where doing okay by themselves but did miss the boys.

"Thinking about what?" Raven asked

"The boys" Starfire sighed

"Oh" Raven sat down next to Starfire

"It has been four years Raven" Starfire looked at her

"I know" Raven replied

"Are they going to come back" Starfire asked hopefully

"I don't know Star" Raven replied

* * *

The siren began to go off

"Trouble?" Starfire asked

"About time" Raven smiled as she ran to the computer

"What is it?" Starfire asked

"It's Mumbo………..he is trying to rob the bank" Raven looked at Starfire who nodded

The two girls flew to west side bank. When they arrived they saw Mumbo waiting for them

"Titans or should I say what's left of them………..I have been waiting for you" Mumbo laughed

"Mumbo why do you bother?" Raven asked

"Yes you know we are going to take you down" Starfire added

"On the contrary my dear girls I have this" Mumbo pulled up what looked like a gun. But it wasn't an ordinary gun, it was different, it had a blue and yellow glow

"Raven I am not sure I like the look of that" Starfire didn't take her eyes of the gun

"You shouldn't" Mumbo smiled

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted as she tried to get the gun

"Got to try better then that" Mumbo laughed as the black aurora surrounding the gun disappeared

"Okay how did he do that?" Raven turned to Starfire

"I don't know" Starfire replied as her hands and eyes went a dangerous green

"Come on then what are you waiting for?" Mumbo asked

The two girls flew at him. Starfire threw her starbolts, as Raven hurled anything she could. Mumbo held out the gun

"Abracadabra" Mumbo yelled as a bright light shot out of the gun, both of their attacks back-fired on them

"Awe" Both girls had hit the ground by their own attacks

"Isn't magic great" Mumbo smiled

"The only magic here" Starfire got up

"Is our magic" Raven also got up

"Not true" Mumbo replied

"How is that not true?" Starfire asked

"Because I am Mumbo the magician"

"Yeah and magicians are only illusionists" Raven replied

"Even with you're father gone you act like this" Mumbo muttered

"What was that?" Raven sent a death glare at him

"Raven we must get the gun" Starfire said as the two girls flew at him

* * *

Raven flew at him throwing cars and sign posts at him, Mumbo held out his gun continually yelling abracadabra making Raven's attacks go back to her. Raven dodged all the attacks as she distracted him. Starfire flew behind him as she shot starbolts at him; Mumbo fell to the ground as the gun slide over to Raven.

"Told ya' we where going to take you down" Raven picked up the gun

"Now you must go back to jail where you belong" Starfire smiled as the police ran over and handcuffed him

"Nice work girls" One of the police officers said to them

"Thank you" Starfire giggled

"Thanks to you our town is safe, keep it up" The officer turned and walked off

"That was cheesy" Raven looked at Starfire

"Oh friend may we get pizza?" Starfire asked

Raven had a blank look on her face as she looked at Starfire

"Did I do something?" Starfire asked

"No" Raven sighed "Yes we can go for pizza"

"Oh joyf- I mean cool" Starfire smiled

Raven laughed as her and Starfire walked to the pizza shop. When the two got there they sat in their usual spot.

"Remember when we would argue over the pizza toping" Starfire looked at the menu

"Yeah…………I wonder what the boys are up to" Raven sighed

"As do I" Starfire looked up at Raven "Raven tomorrow would you wish to go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked at Starfire as Starfire smiled and gave that please, please, please look

"Sure Star" Raven replied

"This will be very fun" Starfire clapped

"Umm yeah……………fun" Raven replied

* * *

When the girls had finished eating they decided to go back to the tower. They flew across the water that surrounded Titan's Tower, they noticed a car parked out front of the Tower.

"Could it be?" Starfire's face lit up

"I'm not sure" Raven replied as both the girl flew down onto the ground

The girls walked to the front of the door as they opened it, the elevator doors where open so both girls entered it as they pressed the button to go to the main room. The doors opened as they walked out into the main room.

"SURPRISE!" A girl screamed, it wasn't the boys but hey it was her

"TERRA!" Starfire squealed as she ran up to her and hugged her

"Hey Terra what are you doing here?" Raven asked

Terra had gotten out of the stone three years ago and had bonded with Starfire and Raven. Yes even Raven now trusted her.

"Well I was bored so I decided to come here" She smiled, Terra had changed a bit too, her hair was the same length but she had black at the tips of her hair, her eyes where still blue and she was taller then Raven but shorter then Starfire

"We haven't see you for a year" Starfire finally let go of her

"I know, how time flies hey" Terra rubbed the back of her head

"Yes it dose" Starfire smiled not really knowing what she meant

"You guys look great…………but you didn't look to happy when you saw me"

"No we are happy to see you" Starfire hugged her

"We where just hoping it was the boys" Raven continued

"Oh yeah………………….. Still haven't come back hey?" Terra asked

"No" Starfire looked at the ground

"OH I know" Terra smiled

"What?" The other two asked

"Lets go visit them" Terra replied

"We don't know where they are" Raven sighed

"Oh" Terra scratched her head "They will come back" She looked at them

"Maybe" Starfire fell onto the lounge as she sighed

"What you thinking of Starfire?" Raven asked

"Robin" Starfire replied

* * *

"_Starfire you don't want to marry him"_

"_Nobody is taking her away"_

"_You're sister she was interesting but she could never take your place…. No one could ever take you're place"_

"_Starfire you're my friend………I don't care how you look"_

"_We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever."_

"_I guess one more dance won't hurt me"_

"_I can't……… You almost got hurt………Next time it could be worse"_

"_You're exactly how you should be………no matter how much you change on the outside you'll always be Starfire on the inside"_

"_It's okay Star………It's okay"_

"_STARFIRE!"_

* * *

Starfire sighed as she came back to reality finding Terra in her face

"EEP!" Starfire shot one of her starbolts at Terra

"awe" Terra said quietly as she fell onto the floor

Raven giggled a bit then walked over to Starfire

"Thinking about him hey" She asked

"Yes" Starfire sighed

"They be fine………………….WHAT ABOUT ME!" Terra yelled

"Oh yes sorry friend" Starfire ran over to her and helped her up

"Yeah…….. I know you miss your boyfriend" Terra snickered

"He is not my boyfriend" Starfire pouted

"Sure" Terra nudged

"Terra unless you want to be back where you where five minutes ago……. I suggest you stop" Raven sighed

"Right" Terra smiled

"So please Terra how is you're boyfriend?" Starfire asked recovering remarkable quickly from being angry

"Good" She smiled "We are living in New York"

"Wow that is a long way away" Starfire looked at her with deep interest in her story

"Not really Star" Terra replied

"Terra, Raven and I are going to the mall of shopping do you wish to come?" Starfire asked

"Raven's going to the mall?" Terra looked at Raven

"Not like I have a choice" Raven replied

"Oh" Terra laughed

"What do you mean?" Starfire looked at her two friends

"Nothing" Raven replied

"Friends…………….People I think it is time for bed" Starfire yawned

"My room still there?" Terra asked

"Yeah" Raven replied

"Don't mind if I stay do you?" Terra looked at Raven

"Ask Starfire" Raven walked to the hallway door

"Star?"

"Oh yes friend you may" Starfire smiled

"Thanks" Terra smiled

"I'm off" Raven replied

"Me too" Terra walked off in the direction of her room

"I am going as well" Starfire walked to Raven "Good night" She smiled as she walked to her room

"Night Star" Raven replied as she watched her walk into her room

Raven sighed as she walked over to the window "When are you guys coming back?" She asked herself she remembered all the things about Beastboy.

* * *

"_You think you're alone Raven………….but you're not"_

"_I'm sorry he broke your heart"_

"_LOOK OUT HE'LL EAT YOU'RE BRAINS!"_

"_You know you're haunted house was WAY creepier then that stupid movie"_

"_You owe me big time you owe me big time………………………Call it even?"_

"_Try not to get jalousie"_

"_You're just jealous cause I sound like a rock star"_

"_Maybe you should call me ………Beastman"_

"_Yeah it's been totally lame here without you Raven stinks at video games……It's like she's not even trying"_

"_Who knew we had a doctor in the house"_

"_I think this might be where air fresheners are from"_

"_And where have you been? Shopping for ropes?"_

"_Oh, no you don't! I've had it with this mystery girl routine! I wanna know exactly what you're talking about!"_

"_Heh, heh, my bad."_

"_And we take him down. Oh I'll find him! That domentic doofus is never hypnotizing me again!"_

"_Ha, ha! Good one!... HEY! Wait a sec! I do TOO have a brain! I just don't use it much..."_

* * *

Raven sighed as she turned around to see Terra.

"AHHH!" Raven screamed as she threw a painting at her

"Awe………….and since when do you get scared?" Terra asked on the floor with the painting hanging around her neck

"I don't……. I just needed a reason to hit you" Raven laughed

Terra looked up at her "You where scared…….. You didn't expect me there did you?"

"Terra I can read minds and sense things………… I knew you where there" She lied

"Oh okay………….. I'm going back to bed" Terra smiled as she walked off

"Yeah me too" Raven muttered as she went to her own room.

* * *

It was the next day and the girls where getting ready to go to the mall.

"I'VE LOST IT!" Terra scream echoed through the tower

"Friend lost what?" Starfire looked in Terra's room

"The dress I was going to wear" Terra exclaimed

"Terra it's here" Raven called out

"WHERE!" Terra ran out into the main room

"There" Raven sighed as she pointed to the lounge

"THANK GOD!" Terra ran over and grabbed the knee-high pink dress

"Please Raven what do you think?" Starfire asked as she spun around

She wore a pink shot skirt **(Like the one she usually wears but pink) **and a yellow mid-drift tank top. Raven looked at her.

"You do not like?" Starfire asked

"Ummm it's nice" Raven replied

"What are you wearing?" Starfire asked

"I'm about to go get changed now" Raven replied as she took a sip of her tea

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHOWWWWWWWWWWWW DO I LOOK?" Terra slide into the main room in the pink knee-high dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Yeah nice" Raven got up and left the room

"Raven would you like to borrow a skirt?" Starfire asked

"NO!" Raven yelled back

"Okay" Starfire looked at Terra

"OOOOOOOOO can I put you're hair in plaits?" Terra asked

"Okay" Starfire smiled

"Cool" Terra smiled

* * *

Ten minuets later Terra had finished Starfire's hair. Then Raven came out, She had a pair of light blue jeans that had some rips on the front **(Yes people they are suppose to be there) **and a purple tank top on. She left her hair out.

"Oh wonderful Raven" Starfire clapped

"Yeah, yeah, can we get this over and done with?" Raven sighed

"Come on Raven just have fun" Terra smiled

"Fun…………………wooh……….." Raven replied

"Good enough" Terra grabbed Raven as the three girl ran out the door to the end of the island

"Terra do you want a lift?" Starfire asked

"Nar I'm cool thanks Star" Terra replied

The three girls flew across the water as they landed on the other side.

"Let us walk to the mall" Starfire said happily

"It's right there" Raven pointed to the mall

"Great" Terra said as her and Starfire ran over to it

Raven sighed "They are going to get run over………………..one could only hope" Raven laughed to herself as she followed the other two.

When they got to the mall Terra and Starfire went straight to 'Pink and Me'

"What a stupid name for a shop" Raven looked up at the sign

"RAVEN LOOK!" Starfire squealed

"What?" Raven asked as she walked in

"Pink ribbon" Terra got a piece as she tied it around Raven's hair

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven glared at her

"We all know secretly you love pink" Terra and Starfire giggled

"I hate pink" Raven said in her mono-tone

"But you must leave the ribbon in it looks very nice" Starfire pleaded

Raven's hair was now in a ponytail but the two bits at the front stayed out.

"Fine but if anything else pink even TOUCHES me, I will take it out" Raven folded her arms

"OOOO Star what about this" Terra held up a pink mini skirt that had layers **(Like a cake :P)**

"Oh Terra that is very nice" Starfire clapped

"Try it on" Terra gave Starfire the skirt

"Me?" Starfire asked

"Yep" Terra smiled as Starfire took the skirt and went into a change room.

"How much longer?" Raven asked as she lent against the wall

"Oh Raven stop it" Terra growled at her "At least TRY and have fun you can have emotions now you can be happy" Terra looked at her "Have fun"

Raven gave her a look "I don't like pink" She replied

Terra gave her a blunt look "What ever" She sighed

"Fine I will try" Raven folded her arms again

"YAY!" Terra hugged her

"Get off me Terra" Raven pulled away

"STARFIRE!" Terra screamed out

Raven rubbed her ears as she looked over at Starfire

"Please is this good?" Starfire asked

"It's good" Terra smiled "Its better IT'S GREAT!"

"Yeah what she said" Raven replied

"I wish I mean I am going to buy it" Starfire smiled as she went back into the dressing room

"Aren't you going to look for anything?" Raven asked Terra

"No I have to much pink" Terra smiled "I want blues and stuff"

"I'm hungry" Raven complained as they waited for Starfire

"I am too" Starfire came out in her normal clothes

"Then buy the clothes and lets go" Terra exclaimed

Starfire walked to the counter and bought her new skirt.

"Come on" Terra jumped up and down waiting for Starfire

"I'm coming" Starfire called out

"Good I'm hungry" Terra called back

* * *

The three girls walked into the food court as everyone looked up at them.

"I think this was a bad idea" Raven whispered to Terra and Starfire

"LOOK IT'S THE GIRL TITANS!" A guy yelled

"Oh my god" A girl yelled

"What are we going to do?" Terra asked

"Umm be nice?" Starfire I asked

"We are going to have to" Raven sighed

"Can I have you're autographs" A little girl ran up to them

"Sure" Terra wrote on the piece of paper first

"You girls are my favorite you kick bad peoples butt" The little girl smiled as Terra handed the paper to Raven

"What's you're name?" Raven asked the little girl

"Mika" Mika smiled

"Okay Mika" Raven smiled as she gave the piece of paper to Starfire

"Oh you are so cute" Starfire squealed

"And you are very pretty" Mika replied

"There you go" Starfire gave the girl back her piece of paper

"Thank you" The girl ran back to her mum

"I hate being nice" Raven sighed

"No you're just not use to it" Terra smiled

"Why are you doing that?" Raven asked

"Doing what?" She asked back

"When I say something you disagree" Raven replied

"Cause it annoys you" Terra smiled

"I'll annoy you" Raven got ready to choke Terra

"Have the boy Titans come back yet?" A reporter called out

Starfire and Raven looked down at the ground, Terra saw their faces

"WHAT KIND OFF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!" She yelled

"Are you saying there where relationships between the Titans?" The reporter asked

"Uh-oh" Terra looked around

"No" Raven said quickly

"Right" The reporter replied

"Are you trying to say something?" Starfire asked

"Not at all" The reporter replied

"Come on girls I'm hungry" Terra whined

"Okay" Raven grabbed Terra and Starfire and walked to the food shop

* * *

The girls ignored the reporters as they ordered their food.

"I think we should take away" Terra looked at the reporters behind her

"I agree with Terra" Raven nodded

"I would like a Mc' Happy meal please with the cute adorable toy" Starfire smiled

"Umm I want chicken and chips" Terra smiled as well

"I want a soda" Raven said

"No food?" Starfire asked

"Nar I'm not hungry" Raven replied

"Okay" Starfire smiled as she got her food

"Let's go home to many people are following us" Terra looked at Raven and Starfire

"Agreed" Starfire sighed

"Sorry Star" Raven said as they walked out of the mall

"At least you got a really cute skirt" Terra shrieked

"Yes that is true" Starfire giggled

"Come on" Raven sighed as the three girls flew over to Titans Tower

The girls walked into the front door and into the elevator

"Well that was fun" Terra smiled

The doors opened as they saw three people standing in their home.

**

* * *

Well how was that? If you liked it please review, please thanks. Next chapter is the boys chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

YAY 8 reviews thank you sooooooo much………This is chapter 2 so if you like please review……. Chapter 2 is about the boys….. Anyway……..Enjoy

* * *

AnGeLgUrL- Really thanks ……… I've been thinking really hard for this story so I'm glad you liked it

O-Starfire-O- Lol thanks………. I think ……………And it might not be who you think it is at the girls house ;)

Givmechocolateorgivmedeath- Lol I wasn't going to write more………but I did….Lol thanks for liking my story :P

- Umm yeah sorry I put her hair long coz of the whole its you're destiny….. and I liked her hair either way :P and yes Reporters dose suck XD

PaNRoBiN- Lol I Update even tho I wasn't going to :P

Jadedea- Thank you so sweet I'm sorry I didn't write sooner sorry

KidFlashisHot- Lol I am lol thanks

Numbuh half way hell- Thanks you don't mind I got BBxRAE do you? Sorry this chapter is about the boys next chapter won't be tho XD

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Hey Beastboy how are you?" Robin asked as he walked into their main room

"Nothing waiting for Cyborg to play a game with me" He replied

It had been four years since the boys left the girls in Jump City **(I didn't want this to be the same as the girls you might get bored)** Like the girls ……. The boys had changed a lot too ……… Robin had gotten much taller a bit taller then Starfire now. He also got musclier, his hair was still the same and he left his mark on. He wore a different uniform he wore casual clothes, a pair of jeans and a top. Beastboy grew a lot if he was put up next to Starfire he would be a lot taller, he's hair was longer and spiked up **(Sort of like Clouds in final fantasy) **He had also gotten musclier but Robin was slightly more built. He wore jeans and a top like Robin. Cyborg didn't change much I mean he was a Robot he's human face had aged a bit I mean he was now twenty and the rest where eighteen all but Robin who was nineteen.

"Do you miss the girls?" Robin asked

Shocked that Robin of all people would ask Beastboy replied "Heaps"

"Yeah I do a bit to" Robin looked at Beastboy "Especially Starfire" He sighed

Beastboy was slightly confused that Robin was telling him stuff like that.

"What about you?" Robin asked

Beastboy hesitated then answered "Raven"

Robin's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"You asked" Beastboy said as he got up and left

"We promised we would come back" Robin sighed as he remembered Starfire

* * *

"_ROBIN! You are unwrinkled"_

"_I do not wish to yell, mealy understand……"_

"_I am wondering if might wish to-"_

"_Robin you are leaving us?"_

"_Then it will be you kicking the butt"_

"_Robin you are my bestfriend, I can not be in a world where we must fight"_

"_But……. Robin…….there was no one there"_

"_ROBIN thank zalue …… That is I trust you are enjoying you're stay"_

"_I am feeling the sick from my home………….. My real home"_

"_Robin………No Robin the error you made it is in the past………You are no longer the one inside that suit"_

"_The last time I ate a ball of cotton it twas white and it didn't………OO it vanished"_

"_Earth is full of amazing things too"_

"_Everything is not wonderful I am happy to see her but Blackfire rules the video games and she is able to share very depressing poems and she knows all the 'cool' moves and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels"_

"_Are all schools this evil?"_

"_Wonderful! Now we need only to locate an exit."_

"_I have tried every joke I know, made every bodily noise, and even used the word 'underpants' but Beast Boy will not wake up! I fear his brain is lost forever!"_

"_Although Beastboy's quick thinking has saved our lives I believe I am grossed out"_

"_I am still not sure of human ways but I believe that was just plan freaky correct?"_

"_Control freak is a dork yes?"_

"_Robin who is this girl………………and why does she call you poo?"_

* * *

"Robin?" Cyborg waved his hands in front of his face

"What?" He asked as he looked up at Cyborg

"You where kind of day dreaming" Cyborg replied

"Oh yeah………….What do you want?" Robin asked

"Do you know where Beastboy is?" Cyborg asked

"Nope he left after he told me………" Robin paused

"Told you what?" Cyborg asked very confused

"Nothing" Robin replied quickly

"Right………Well wanna play?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah all right" Robin replied

Beastboy sat on the roof of their T in Gotham City.

"Why did he tell me who he missed heaps? Why did he asked me who I miss……I miss Raven" Beastboy looked over the City that was Gotham and remembered her

* * *

"_And now I smell like rhino's butt"_

"_Two words……..breath mints"_

"_Just because you glue the control to my hands ……. Doesn't mean I want to play"_

"_Frightening truly frightening"_

"_Good………If it wasn't for that beast…… I might not be here right now ……Having that thing inside doesn't make you and animal knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man"_

"_We're having a moment here………Don't ruin it"_

"_You are such a clorgbag"_

"_We can not change the truth no matter how much we dislike it"_

"_Thanks………Friends"_

"_The mirror you found is for meditation, it's a portal into my MIND! NOT A TOY!"_

"_Sure! I always though you were funny, B.B. But hey, looks aren't everything!"_

"_You forgot Dopey!"_

"_Beast boy had a brain?"_

"_I feel like a wind chime"_

"_A couch potato with a supped up remote………I'm petrified"_

"_Faaaascinating ………Can we go home now……I need a shower in the worst possible way"_

"_Statistically I suppose someone has to"_

"_I respect that you don't eat meat…… Please respect that I don't eat fake meat"_

"_More then life itself"_

"………_You're a genus" _

* * *

Beastboy sighed as he slowly got up and turned around

"So Beastboy"

"AHHH!" Beastboy yelled as he saw Cyborg

"Yo man chill" Cyborg laughed

"What do you want Cyborg?" Beastboy asked

"Why did both you and Robin do that?" Cyborg had a confused look on his face

"Do what?" Beastboy asked

"Say what do you want" He replied

"Well people don't just come looking for you for no reason" Beastboy replied

"Maybe I just wanna see my best friend" Cyborg smiled

"Right" Beastboy looked left then right

"Dude didn't you want to play Mega Monkeys ten?" Cyborg asked

"Oh yeah" Beastboy smiled as he ran off

"Strange people" Cyborg laughed to himself as he followed Beastboy

When Beastboy got down stairs he saw Robin scratching his head, standing in front of the T.V.

"Dude what are you doing?" Beastboy asked

"TV's busted" Robin replied

Beastboy frozen as his eyes winded "NOOOOOOOO!" Beastboy screamed as he fainted

Cyborg walked in and saw Beastboy "What's wrong with BB?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know" Robin replied as he picked up a controller "Wanna play?" Robin snickered

"Sure" Cyborg replied as he sat down on the lounge

Twenty minutes later Beastboy finally opened his eyes and saw Cyborg and Robin in his face.

"AHHH!" Beastboy morphed into a turtle

Cyborg laughed "Come man it's only us"

Beastboy returned to human forum "Exactly" He replied

"Man what you mean by that?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes

"What did you wake me for I was dreaming" Beastboy frowned

"Man you fainted" Cyborg replied

"And it's raining" Robin added

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Beastboy sat up

"Absolutely nothing" Cyborg smiled

Beastboy looked confused

"It's jus-"Robin was cut off by the siren "Trouble" Robin ran over to the computer

"Dude" Beastboy whined "It's raining"

"Eighteen and he still acts like he is fourteen" Robin sighed

"Dude you know I get sick in the rain remember the time you're thought you saw Slade…….I was sick for a week" Beastboy frowned

Robin gave Beastboy a look.

"Man where are they attacking?" Cyborg tried to change the subject

"East Side Mall" Robin replied

"Then let's go kick some ass" Cyborg smiled as they all ran to there transportation.

* * *

Beastboy morphed into a raven, Robin got on his motorcycle and Cyborg jumped into his 'baby' more known as his car. The three boys drove/flew to the East Side Mall, as they pulled up they saw Killer Moth and his daughter …………………………… Kitten.

"Urrrrrrrrg" Robin moaned as they pulled up

"Hey is that you're Ex girlfriend?" Beastboy looked up at Kitten

"She was NEVER my girlfriend" Robin glared at Beastboy

"Oh right" Beastboy said doing a cheesy smile

"Killer Moth…………..Kitten" Robin snarled

Kitten swooshed her hair around as she looked at Robin, Kitten had changed heaps too. She still had her blonde hair and blue eyes but her hair had gotten longer and didn't wear that pink ribbon in her hair she let it loose she had also gotten a little taller too.

"Hello Robbie-poo" Kitten smiled

Robin frowned "What are you up to?" He asked

"Why bother asking you're just going to find out" Killer Moth replied

"I thought Starfire took you down" Robin growled

"You mean you're little girl-friend?" Kitten smirked

"I mean who I mean……… Starfire" Robin replied

"ACHOO!" Beastboy sneezed as he rubbed his nose

"Sick already" Killer Moth clenched his hands and began to laugh

Robin, Cyborg and a half drowsy Beastboy looked at him.

"Daddy stop it you are embarrassing me" Kitten hissed

"You know she is kind of cute" Cyborg whispered to Robin

"I'm not even going to go there" Robin said back

"What?" Cyborg replied

"You want to know my plan Robin?" Killer Moth asked

"Yes we do" Robin replied

"You'll have to bet us to find out" Killer Moth replied

"You mean you and that spoilt brat?" Cyborg asked

"I'm not a spoilt brat" Kitten's eyes turned to fire

"Yes you are" Cyborg replied

"Go Kitten" Killer Moth yelled

Kitten nodded as she jumped down of the top of the Mall.

"You think you can ACHOOOOOOO!" Beastboy sniffed "Take us down?"

"Yes" Kitten smirked

"Won't you brake a nail?" Cyborg laughed

Kitten growled as she ran at him.

"Cybo- " Robin began until Fang knocked him to the ground

"ACHOOOOO!...Now I'm stuck with Killer Moth" Beastboy looked around for him.

* * *

Beastboy saw Killer Moth ran off at the top of the building, Beastboy morphed into an eagle as he flew after him. Robin kicked Fang of him as he got to his feet.

"Long time on see wonder boy" Fang hissed

"I'm glad it's been a long time" Robin hissed back

"You're going to be sorry you said that" Fang's spider legs ran at Robin.

* * *

Kitten ran at Cyborg as she ripped of her dress, underneath the dress was shorts and a mid-drift T-shirt. She did a dive roll as she leapt of her hands and kicked Cyborg.

"How did you learn that?" Cyborg got to his feet

"I learnt a few stuff here and there so I could bet that stupid Starfire" Kitten replied

"You'll need a lot of learning and practice to bet her" Cyborg said

"Then I'll practice on you" Kitten smiled

* * *

Beastboy flew faster to find Killer Moth. He spotted Killer Moth as he followed him. Killer Moth ran across the building trying to get away from Beastboy but her couldn't get rid of him so Killer Moth turned around to follow fight him. Beastboy morphed back into human form as he looked at Killer Moth.

"My haven't we grown" Killer Moth laughed

"Unlike you" Beastboy replied

"I'm old and have a child I don't need to grow" Killer Moth replied

"Right" Beastboy mocked "ACHOO!"

As Beastboy sneezed Killer Moth ran at him, Beastboy wasn't ready and didn't see Killer Moth run at him. When Beastboy finished rubbing his eyes and opened then he was kicked to the ground, Beastboy hit the ground but quickly got back up. Killer Moth pulled out a whip **(Like the one in can I keep him?) **It had a white glow instead of a red glow this time, Beastboy looked at the item Killer Moth held in his hands.

"Animals need discipline" Killed Moth held onto the handle

"You're an animal too" Beastboy replied

"No I'm a Moth"

* * *

Fang ran at Robin as he tried to shoot his webs at him, Robin dodged all with ease. Fang continued to chase after Robin down an ally way. Robin turned around, jumped up and kicked him. Fang's head slightly move left but flung back as he kicked Robin with his human legs. Robin flew back as he hit the ground sliding a little, when Robin got to his feet he looked around for Fang. Robin spun around to try and find Fang, he soon found Fang and one of his webs flying at him, Robin quickly jumped out of the way.

Cyborg ran at Kitten as she stood still, Cyborg got ready to knock her to the ground as she quickly ducked then punched him in the stomach, Cyborg stepped back a bit as he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her into the air.

"Oh man why do I get the girls" Cyborg sighed

Kitten looked at him as he held onto her in the air.

"What am I going to do now?" Cyborg thought to himself

Kitten lifted her leg as she kicked Cyborg as he dropped her she fell to the ground, and into a puddle. Kitten was covered in mud, she looked down at the mud puddle she was in then looked up at Cyborg he eyes went red as she twitched slightly, she ran at Cyborg. He got his sonic cannon ready as she continued to run at him. He looked at her as he blasted his cannon.

"EEP!" Kitten squealed as she covered her face

She was blow back into a wall then hit the ground motionless.

"Sorry girly" Cyborg's cannon turned back into his arm

* * *

Beastboy morphed into a cheater as he ran at Killer Moth. Killer Moth threw his whips at Beastboy making cracking sounds, he dodged the whips as he got closer to Killer Moth, Killer Moth whipped his whip as he hit Beastboy, Beastboy went fly as he morphed back into a human. He rubbed his head as he sat up Killer Moth smirked as he got ready to attack again. Beastboy morphed into a wolf as he growled at Killer Moth, he began to run at him full speedy, Killer Moth tried to hit him but missed every time. When Beastboy was close enough he head-butted him in the chest as Killer Moth flew back into the wall.

* * *

Fangs web went around Robin's leg as it stuck him to the floor, Robin get dragged down as he hit the ground. Fang walked up to him as he smiled.

"I love it when I win"

"Yo spider man………. You haven't won" Cyborg smiled back as he blasted Fang with his laser cannon.

"Thanks" Robin said trying to pull his foot loose

"Anytime" Cyborg replied as he walked over and tried to pull Robin out to

"Have you seen BB?" Robin asked

"No you?" Cyborg replied

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beastboy yelled as he crashed into them

"Awe" Cyborg sat up

"I'm out" Robin rubbed his leg

"Guys why am I stuck" Beastboy attempted to move

"Did you get Killer Mo-" Cyborg began until a white electric whip tide around his arm "Zzzzzzzzzz" Cyborg made the sounds as he was being electrocuted.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as he got up and threw his ice disk at Killer Moth

Killer Moth's feet froze, as he looked down Robin punched him causing him to fall over. Killer Moth let go of the whip as it fell to the ground unwhipping **(I know it's no a word)** Cyborg, as he fell to the ground.

"Cyborg" Robin ran over to him

"Man he almost crashed my systems" Cyborg replied not being able to move is arms or legs

"Can you recharge yourself?" Robin asked

"Loading re-boot systems please wait" Cyborg's computer system said

"Beastboy?" Robin looked around

Beastboy morphed back into human form appearing next to Robin.

"ACHOOOOOOOOO! Yeah" He answered

"Take Fang, Killer Moth and Kitten to jail" Robin told him

Beastboy muttered something under his breath as he got up and walked off

"Re-boot system's up and working" The computer said

"Cyborg?" Robin asked

"Man I'm going to go rusty" Cyborg frowned

Robin sighed "We should really get home"

"Is Kitten alright?" Cyborg asked Robin

Robin looked at his in shock "Why?"

"Man I knocked her out pretty bad……………….I just wanna know if she isn't dead" Cyborg replied

Robin's shocked face turned into a smiled "She isn't dead………..unfortunately"

Cyborg and Robin both laughed as they got of the ground.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked

"Well he is taking Kitten and that to jail" Robin replied

"Oh right" Cyborg scratched his head

"ACHOOOOOOO!" Beastboy morphed back into human form as he fell on the ground in front of them.

"Back already?" Robin asked

"Jail isn't that far away" Beastboy sniffed

"I remember when Robin was seein' Slade and you fell on you're butt and Raven bent down and gave you a weird look" Cyborg laughed

"Yeah" Beastboy sniffed as he looked at the ground

"Umm come on lets go" Robin pulled Beastboy up as they got back into or in whatever they came there in.

* * *

When the boys got back to their Tower they all (but Cyborg) took a shower. Cyborg was down stairs watching T.V when all of a sudden Raven, Starfire and Terra came on screen at first Cyborg didn't recognize them until one of the reporters screamed 'look it's the Teen Titan girls'. Cyborg completely baffled by this pulled his communicator up and called Beastboy and Robin. They both rushed down as fast as they could.

"What is it Cyborg?" Robin painted

"Look" Cyborg pointed to the T.V screen

"Three girls what about it?" Beastboy asked

"Man that" Cyborg was cut of by Robin

"Starfire, Raven and Terra" Robin's eyes almost popped out of his head…….again

"No way" Beastboy smiled as he saw Raven

"I thought Terra died?" Cyborg asked

"Shhh turn it up" Robin sat down on the lounge

* * *

"_This is amazing the three Teen Titan girls are here right now" One of the reports said to a camera "Look a little girl has gone up to them"_

"_Can I have you're autographs?" The girl asked_

"_Sure" Terra smiled as she took the piece of paper first_

"_You girls are my favorite you kick bad guys butt" The girl smiled as Terra handed the piece of paper to Raven._

"_What's you're name?" Raven asked the little girl_

"_Mika" Mika smiled_

"_Okay Mika" Raven smiled as she gave the piece of paper to Starfire_

"_Oh you are so cute" Starfire squealed_

"_And you are very pretty" Mika replied_

"_There you go" Starfire gave the girl back her piece of paper_

"_Thank you" The girl ran back to her mum_

"_Aren't they just the nicest" The reporter smiled into the camera_

"_HAVE THE BOY TITANS COME BACK YET?" Another reporter yelled_

_Raven and Starfire looked at the ground._

"_WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" Terra yelled_

"_Change so much and we've seen it all these girls truly are special" The reporter smiled_

* * *

Cyborg turned the T.V of as he looked at his two friends.

"Dude they have changed so much" Beastboy's shock was well shocking

"I know what you mean" Robin agreed

"Grown up so much………………and we weren't even there" Cyborg sighed

"Dude Raven smiled, Terra is alive, STARFIRE WAS TALKING NORMAL!" Beastboy almost had a heart attack

"Why did we leave" Robin hit the lounge

"Exactly …………. Why"

**

* * *

Well my good friends that is all……….. I'm not feeling well so that's all I'm writing……please review and I dunno if there will be a chapter 3 yet depends if you like it or not I guess anyway please review thank you very much**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to the people that reviewed….This is chapter 3…….Enjoy**

**Jadedea- I have updated now :P and you will find out why they left in this chapter**

**Black Raven- Lol thank you I will update now :P**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café- Yeah the boy's where idiot's for leaving lol**

**Brat-child4evai- thanks is this soon enough?**

**Liljsoftballer- Lol sorry I left you there thanks and I will update**

**lil' LIK Star- Thanks it was kinda a last minute thought and once again you will find out why the boys left in this chapter**

**Raven-rules-the-dark- Yeah it will be answered now. And thanks :P**

**starandrobin4everfan- Thank you very much :P**

**cjstone013- Thanks it's original? Well thanks :P**

**somestar- Thank you thank you thank you :P**

**Sorry I'm not a happy person right now but my sister just left for Queensland and it's 12:17 am in the morning and I'm really sick so yeah lol life's great…. I hope you like this chapter I really do…………. I'm sorry if you don't Anyhoo enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Who are you?" Terra screamed.

"Adonis…" Raven backed away slightly.

"Red X." Starfire followed Raven's lead.

"Okay now let me guess, I'm suppose to know the next guy." Terra frowned as she looked at the third person "Nope sorry girls broke the chain" Terra put her hands on her hips.

"It's Mad Mod." Raven whispered to Terra

"Oh okay." Terra smiled.

"Mad Mod!" Terra gasped as she stepped back like the other two girls.

"Hello my duckies!" Mad Mod smiled he wasn't the old Mad Mod they had seen so often, he was the younger version.

"Excuse me, I am no one's duck!" Terra frowned.

"Terra don't start…" Raven sighed.

"What are three pretty girls like you in a big scary tower all by yourselves?" Adonis questioned.

"I'm much more scarier then anything you'll find in this tower." Raven replied.

"You turn me on." Adonis moved his mechanic muscles.

"Please…" Terra covered her eyes in disgust.

"What are you doing in our tower?" Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"Chill sweetie," Red X appeared behind her. "We're here cause we want to be."

"Well get out." Raven's eyes turned white.

"Feisty aren't we?" Adonis grabbed her.

"Right do you two have crushes on my friends………..Does that mean you like me? Stay away from me!" Terra's eyes went yellow.

"Don't worry loveie," Mad Mod smirked "I don't like you."

"Oh okay…………..I don't know whether to be insulted or not." Terra frowned.

"Does it really matter?" Raven asked as she tried to get loose.

"Yes Terra may ………… could you help please?" Starfire tried to kick Red X.

"Oh right" Terra ran over there.

"No you don't loveie." Mad Mod grabbed Terra.

"Put it on now." Mad Mod said as the other two boys pulled out a piece of rope but it wasn't an ordinary rope it was glowing the color that the girl used their powers with.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"Shut up." Adonis said as he tied his White rope around Raven's waist.

"Thank god those stupid boys left." Red X snickered as he tied his green rope around Starfire.

"Our plan wouldn't work if they where here." Mad Mod tied his yellow rope around Terra.

"The boys will come back." Starfire went angry as she glared at him. But there was no green in her eyes "What? Where are my powers?" Starfire asked in a panic.

"See these little ropes here…They are stopping them." Mad Mod laughed.

"That is not funny." Starfire pouted.

"So cute when you pout." Red X whispered.

Starfire lifted her leg as she kicked him, Red X let go off her as he grabbed his crotch in pain. Mad Mod and Adonis laughed at Red X. Starfire ran to Terra as she kicked Mad Mod.

"Awe tha' hurt." Mad Mod looked up at Starfire.

"Good you are a mean man!" Starfire yelled as she kicked him in the face.

"Nice work." Terra said trying to get the rope of her.

"Thank you." Starfire smiled.

"Gee guys it's good that you're all free and stuff... But if it wouldn't be too much trouble COULD YOU HELP ME!" Raven yelled as she kicked her legs to get Adonis of her.

"Sorry Raven…" Starfire yelled as she jumped into the air still thinking she could fly.

"In a minute." Terra said pulling the rope left and right.

"OOF!" Starfire hit the ground. "Forgot I couldn't fly."

Raven rolled her eyes as Adonis held onto her tightly.

"I have come to a conclusion." Terra looked at Starfire then Raven.

"Oh genius one please tell us." Raven rolled her eyes.

"These things are NOT going to come off." She smiled as she pulled the rope one more time.

"Well done Terra…" Raven sighed.

Starfire ran at Adonis as she jumped up and kicked his metal left arm.

"OW!" Starfire jumped up and down on one foot while holding the other.

"Are you okay Starfire?" Terra asked still pulling at the ropes.

"I believe my foot is causing pain, Terra." Starfire said.

Terra moved away from Starfire's foot as she pulled atthe rope.

"That did not come out right did it?" Starfire looked at Terra.

"I would say……………No" Terra replied.

"Guys!" Raven frowned as Adonis started to walk to the door.

"Oh yes sorry Raven." Starfire smiled.

"Why say sorry let her work a way out for herself the rest of us did." Terra put her hands on her hips.

"Hello…………….YOU DIDN'T" Raven yelled.

Terra had a thinking face on as she... thought.

"Raven I do not wish to kick him again." Starfire called out looking down at her swollen foot.

Raven shock her head as she sighed. "Question." Raven looked up at Adonis.

"Yes" Adonis replied trying to sound sexy.

Raven looked left then right. "What are you going to do with me? Carry me around all day?" She asked.

"What if I want to?" Adonis asked.

"I dunno." Raven smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck…. In actual fact she was trying to get Terra and Starfire to attack from behind.

"I think she is trying to tell us something." Starfire whispered to Terra.

"Yeah...I know lets just see how far she goes" Terra smiled.

"So finally falling for the irresistible Adonis." Adonis moved closer to Raven's face.

Raven looked really petrified as she franticly moved her hands behind Adonis's neck.

"Terra can we help now?" Starfire pulled on Terra's T-shirt.

"No, no I wanna see what happens!" Terra giggled.

"That's it!" Raven yelled as she bung her legs up and kicked with both legs with all her power, Adonis let go of her as he flew into the wall, Raven fell onto the ground as she hit it she looked up at Terra. Terra saw Raven looking at her and smiled.

"Terra." Raven said bluntly

"Raven." Terra smiled

"Friends we must go ……… now!" Starfire yelled as she grabbed both Terra and Raven and ran for the closest window.

"STARFIRE WAIT!" Raven yelled……….. But it was too late………..Starfire jumped

"AHHHHH!" All three girls screamed as they fell.

* * *

The girls' hit the ground with a bang Starfire landed on the ground first, Raven landed on Starfire and Terra landed on both of them.

"Well that was an okay landing." Terra said sitting up.

"Speak for yourself." Raven said also sitting up.

"Is it normal for humans to have there arms twisted in this way?" Starfire asked as she looked at her arm.

"AHHHH!" Terra squealed as she hid her face so she couldn't see Starfire's arm.

"That is bad right?" Starfire asked.

"Well yeah" Raven replied as she put her hands over Starfire's arm. "Oh wait I don't have powers…" Raven put her arms down.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Adonis yelled from the window above them.

"RUN!" Terra yelled as she got up and started to run.

"Run where idiot." Raven yelled as she ripped of some of her top. **(So now it looks like a mid-drift…What where else where they going to find material Star and Terra already have mid-drift's…Moving on) **and wrapped it around Starfire's arm.

"SWIM then!" Terra yelled as she jumped into the water.

"You're joking right?" Raven asked as her and Starfire reached the banks of the land.

"No, not really… Unless you wanna be Adonis's teddy bear again." Terra replied swimming off.

Raven looked at Star. "No way in hell am I getting that close to him again." And with that…. She jumped in.

"I will attempt to swim to." Starfire said as she closed her eyes took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Friends…I believe we… Have been in the water… for a while now." Starfire said in between spitting out the water that went into her mouth.

"Yeah I agree…with Star and I'm cold!" Terra said as she began to cough.

"What happened now?" Raven asked as she turned around to face Terra.

"Ch…oking on water." Terra said continuously coughing.

"Look there is land there!" Starfire pointed as they swam over to it.

When the girls get to the banks they pulled themselves up coughing and lying down.

"I don't like water any more!" Starfire said as she looked up at her two exhausted friends.

"You know what Star…. For once what your saying actually makes sense." Terra laughed.

"Terra not funny." Raven gave her a blunt look.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked as she sat up.

"We have no money, no food, no house, and no powers…" Raven sat joining Starfire and sitting up.

"We could walk to Gotham City." Terra looked at them.

"Gotham City?" Starfire asked.

"Where the boys are." Raven replied.

"Oh…" Starfire looked at the ground.

"Come on best start walking, we can tell all sorts of story's." Terra smiled as she stood up.

"May as well." Raven said getting up.

"Oh glorious …Cool we get to tell story's" Starfire jumped up as the three girls began to walk.

"Okay question…" Raven said walking in the middle of the two.

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"Why are we walking down the streets to go to Gotham City with drenched clothes and a shiney rope thing tied around us?" Raven asked.

"Well" Terra began, "Ummmm Cyborg is good with all that tech…..technol…."

"Technology" Raven corrected.

"Right technology and maybe he can help……… Besides it's about time you guys see each other." Terra replied. "Why did they leave anyway?" Terra asked, Terra never really knew why the boys left the girls never told anyone not even Terra.

"Well…" Starfire started.

"It happened because we got into a fight." Raven continued.

"A fight really?" Terra asked.

"Yes it was a fight that never should have really happened!" Starfire added.

"But I thought they had to go." Terra looked at them both.

"Well that's what we told everyone…" Starfire replied.

"We told everyone that they where needed in Gotham city…They where but the boys never really said that they would go until the fight." Raven looked up at Terra.

"What was the fight about?" Terra asked yet another of many questions.

"Raven explains things better then me…" Starfire said pointing to Raven.

Raven frowned at Starfire then turned to Terra. "Well it started the day after we bet Slade, again, we came back and Beastboy being his usual stupid self asked if everyone would like to go with pizza, I said no but everyone else said yes…So of cause I was dragged there, it started of fine until Robin started on Slade and then I said must you talk about Slade and he goes at least I talk, I ignored him the first time, and the second time, then he annoyed me to much so I hit him over the head…"

"Far enough." Terra interrupted.

"Yeah…Anyway he gave me this speech about not to hit the leader and this was where I made him really angry and said that there should be no leader this is a team and then I said and I don't think that you're a very good leader if obsess about one villain."

"Which you should not have done…" Starfire looked at Raven.

Raven glared at Starfire as she continued. "He yelled at me more saying that he was only obsessing over Slade to keep us safe, so I went back into the where a team we look after each other then I apologized god knows why, but I did and him being his stubborn didn't accept it. So for the next four days we didn't speak to each other. Beastboy and I talked a lot though don't know why…" Raven stopped for a minute.

"Maybe you like each other." Terra said as Raven shot her a look.

"You did get close a lot after Beastboy get that Beast thing inside of him." Starfire giggled.

"MOVING ON!" Raven glared at them both.

"Go on." Terra and Starfire giggled.

"I finally told Robin that I was sorry and it actually got through to him he nodded and then told me he was leaving and so was Cyborg and Beastboy, I felt like it was kinda my fault."

"It was you're fault…It was Robin's fault too he should have been happy that we had kicked Slade's butt but no he brought him up again..." Starfire sighed.

"You're saying it's my fault?" Raven glared at Starfire.

"No friend…I just wish Robin did not leave." Starfire replied.

"Yeah." Raven sighed. "Why did Cyborg and Beastboy go with him?"

"Maybe they are truly needed there." Terra said sounding a bit like Starfire.

"Do you hear that?" Raven turned around.

"Hear what?" Terra asked.

"That noise." Raven replied.

"Right not even two hours and Raven has gone insane." Terra sighed.

"No really run!" Raven turned around as she ran.

"Hey where are you going?" Terra asked.

"RUN!" Raven yelled back.

"Okay Starfire I'm con- Starfire?" Terra looked around "STARFIRE!" Terra yelled.

"Terra come on!" Starfire yelled as she ran after Raven.

"Why?" Terra asked but no one was there..."Uh-oh" Terra began to run.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Starfire asked as she caught up to Raven.

"Red X is following us." Raven replied.

"Should have told me that back then." Terra puffed as she attempted to keep up.

"Should have………..I thought run was enough." Raven replied with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Well it would have been………..If we weren't soaking wet walking down AN EMPTY ROAD!" Terra yelled.

"You wanted to jump in." Raven replied.

"Friend my arm." Starfire clung onto her arm as she fell to her knees.

"Starfire" Terra and Raven turned around.

"Come on Star we have to at least get past this town" Raven said as she walked up to her breathing heavily.

"Next City! How far away is Gotham?" Terra asked putt her hands on her knees trying to breathe.

"We told you about five day walk." Raven replied.

"FIVE DAYS?" Terra fainted.

"Great the one day I don't have my powers." Raven sighed as she bent down next to Starfire. "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Starfire said still clenching to her arm.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked again.

"Yes is Red X still following us?" Starfire asked.

Raven stood up as she looked around. "No." She shook her head. "No yet anyway."

"We must keep moving right?" Starfire asked as she got to her feet.

Raven nodded. "But first we have to get princess lazy up." Raven sighed.

"Please let me do this." Starfire smiled as she walked up to Terra, as she bent down next to her. "Terra………Terra?" She whispered in her ear. "TERRA!" She screamed as she hit her.

"AHHHHHH!" Terra quickly sat up as she brought her hand to her cheek which Starfire had accidentally hit.

"Oh I am sorry friend." Starfire looked up at Raven, who laughed.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked rubbing her cheek once more.

"We have got to keep moving if we want to be there in five days." Raven put her hand out for Terra, who took it with out second thought.

* * *

The girls continued to walk as it began to get dark, the girls hadn't stopped for food or water or even fresh clothes……..They didn't have any money what could they do.

"I'm hungry." Terra whined as they walked though Jade City.

"We're all hungry Terra." Raven replied.

"This place is truly beautiful." Starfire spun around as she looked at all the lights and the giant orange moon rising.

"I wish I could see the beauty really I wish I could ….. But I am far too hungry." Terra said as she looked at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Can't we steal some food?" Terra asked holding onto her stomach.

Raven was shocked at Terra's question. "Steal food Terra we're heroes……We don't steal."

"But I'm so hungry." Terra extended the o in so as she whined.

"If we get caught, then guess what. We don't get there till days later." Raven huffed.

"I do agree with Raven Ter……..Terra?" Starfire looked around for her now missing friend.

Raven folded her arms as she looked at Starfire. "She has gone to steal food, I know she hungry but that's just wrong." She sighed.

"I agree but so tasty" Terra smiled as she held four loves of bread in her hands.

"Terra you where only suppose to take one…….NONE for this matter." Raven looked at her.

"Raven aren't you hungry?" Terra asked.

"Starving." Raven replied.

"Then come eat." Terra replied as Starfire and herself began to eat

"I'm not eating in this City cause you stole the BREAD FROM HERE!" Raven whispered then yelled as she stated to walk again.

"Raven if we get out of this town would you eat some?" Terra asked.

Raven looked back at Terra and Starfire. "Yes but let's go." She yelled as she continued to walk.

"This is going to be a fun next four days." Terra smiled at Starfire.

"Oh it will friend Raven and I will tell you lets about what has happen and you will tell us about you." Starfire smiled as she looked at Terra.

"Cool." Terra replied as they both got up and followed Raven

**

* * *

Okay that was chapter three…… WOOH road trip on foot :P lol**

**Anyway the next chapter is on the girls again…….Cause it will be interesting**

**And there are going to tell stories about stuff.**

**What's with the ropes?**

**Will the girls find the guys?**

**Will the guys help the girls if they do find them?**

**We'll review and you'll get chapter four please please please review thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed :P I LOVE YOU ALL! I wonder if I can get to forty before next chapter? Oh well lets see what happens**

**lilLIKStar- You reviewed twice :P thanks and I'm glad it was funny.**

**Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal- Thanks I will try and keep the good work up if I don't keep it up I am sorry and I READ YOU'RE FANFIC :P**

**Jadedea- Thank you lol I'm glad it was funny.**

**Shadow290- Lol thank you and I am glad I make Terra so you can put up with her. Did I update as soon as possible?**

**Numbuh half way hell- Thanks they cant hitch hike because they have to walk, WALK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Ahem sorry :P**

**xxCaSDeMoNxx- Thanks I will try and keep it up OoooOOOoooOOoo and yes yay for the storey lol :P**

**Krissy-08- I'm glad I make people laugh :P**

**Somestar- lol suspense kills you? Hmmm interesting**

**Titanfan- Thank and I will lol :D**

**Red X- Really thanks :P**

**Robstar4ever- Don't worry the guys didn't give up that easy (by guys I mean Mad Mod, Adonis and Red X)**

**DARKRaven- Thanks lol a lot :P **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"So are we going to sleep?" Terra asked as she stuffed her face with bread.

"Yes, we are just going to have to find somewhere." Raven replied.

"Oh I'm an expert at finding good caves." Terra smiled at Raven.

"Please Terra how are you an expert?" Starfire asked as she put her only working hand on her hip.

"Ummm." Terra put her index finger to her lips. "Well you see."

"Didn't think so." Raven said as her and Starfire continued to walk.

"Okay then I bet I can find a perfectly good solid cave for us to stay in." Terra yelled as she ran to catch up to Starfire and Raven.

"Ten bucks say you can't." Raven turned around to face Terra, who just caught up.

"Okay is that a deal?" Terra asked putting her hand out for a hand shake.

"Do I have to shake your hand?" Raven looked at Terra's hand.

"Yes!" Terra frowned as she grabbed Raven's hand.

"Alright deal." Raven replied as she let go of Terra's hand.

"I'm gonna get me ten bucks." Terra pranced around Raven and Starfire.

"Terra you should not be so sure you're going to win." Starfire followed Terra so now they where both going around Raven.

"Sure I should, I use to live in caves." Terra replied still prancing around Raven.

"Please, even if you did live in caves……. What makes you think you're an expert…? You can't even remember where you put your sunglasses, which where on your head." Raven sighed.

"You know you could have told me that instead of letting me retrace my steps all over the mall." Terra huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed I would not call you an expert as such." Starfire nodded as she held onto her broken arm.

Terra glared at them both then stopped. "This one." Terra pointed to a cave just next to them.

"That one?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, this one it is perfect." Terra smiled.

"Please go forth and check the cave with your cave expertness." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Confession." Terra put her finger in the air.

Raven sighed. "What is it now?"

"I'm afraid of the dark." Terra replied.

"You're not serious." Raven asked

"Yeah I am serious………………..I am upset that you would say or even THINK I was lying." Terra brought both hands to her heart as she slammed them on her chest.

Raven and Starfire looked at her with one eye-brow raised.

"But Terra………….. You lived in caves." Starfire finally said something.

"As I said to you when I first met you……………………..I had a flash light" Terra replied.

"Right……………..So then you're not an expert at caves?" Starfire asked slightly confused.

"Never was." Raven replied for Terra.

"Hey is you're name Terra?" Terra asked Raven with her hands on her hips

"No thank god." Raven snickered.

"Sure you are so jealous." Terra folded her arms

"Can we please just find a cave" Starfire asked with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Star?" Raven asked pushing Terra into the cave.

"AHHHHH!" Terra screamed as she sat in the dark.

Raven looked back at her as she shook her head. "Go on."

"It is just we have been kicked out of our home, we have this stupid ropes which we can not get off, therefore we can not use our powers, my arm is very much in pain and you and Terra are fighting." Starfire replied speaking very fast.

"What?" Terra asked sitting on the ground.

"Idiot." Raven sighed. "Yes Terra and I are fighting…………..But who could blame me…… Terra is annoying." Raven laughed.

"Am not." Terra frowned as she stood up.

"Yeah you are…………………Is the cave good or not?" Raven looked at Terra who was dusting herself off.

"What?" Terra looked up at her. "Oh yeah the cave is fine we just need light."

"Where are we going to get light from?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked at the two baffled girls. "Are you two serious" She giggled about trying to be serious.

"You don't have powers Starfire…………… I thought you would remember that after you jumped out the window." Raven replied sitting down on the ground.

"Yeah even I remember that" Terra said joining Raven on the ground.

"Friends we use wood…………To make a fire." Starfire smiled.

"How do you know this?" Terra looked up at her.

"I took a survival camp." Starfire put her index finger in the air with a grin coming to her face.

"Oh so that's why we didn't see you for a week." Raven looked at Terra then Starfire.

Starfire's grin turned into a frown. "I am guessing so yes." She replied.

"You didn't know where she was for a week?" Terra looked shocked as she turned to Raven.

"Yeah we thought she had transformed again so we left her in her room, well we thought she was in her room anyway, but when she came back she came out of her room and she hugged us saying she was happy to see us again." Raven replied.

"Wow." Terra looked up but to her surprise Starfire wasn't there.

"Starfire?" Raven called out.

"Yes I am here." Starfire said coming out of the bushes with lots of twigs and sticks in her hands.

"Oh we'll help." Raven said getting up.

"You want me to touch twigs that are covered in dirt?" Terra asked looking at Starfire.

"Terra really you have jumped into the ocean that surrounds Titan's Tower, fainted in dirt when you where soaking wet, sat in the mud which you are doing now by the way and –"

"WHAT!" Terra jumped up interrupting Raven.

"Yep you sat in mud." Raven said taking some twigs and sticks from Starfire.

"Thanks for telling me." Terra narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah sure, anything for you." Raven ignored her.

Terra looked at Raven then the mud she had sat in, Mud, Raven; it made good sense to her. She bent down and got a handful of mud, before she had second thoughts….. She threw the mud at Raven.

"Raven!" Terra called out.

"Wha?" Raven turned around as the mud hit her straight in the face.

"Oops." Terra put her hands over her mouth.

The mud slide of Raven's face and onto her clothes. "Terra." She called out very quietly

"Umm yes?" Terra replied slightly scared of her fate.

"Why the HELL did you do that?" Raven asked walking over to her.

"Cause it was funny." Terra replied holding back a laugh.

"Right." Raven said as she bent down and picked up some mud. "Here I don't want to hog it all" And with that Raven threw the mud at Terra's face.

"YUCK!" Terra screamed as she tried to spit the mud out of her mouth.

Raven laughed as she watched Terra jump up and down trying to get the mud out of her mouth.

"Not funny." Terra looked at Raven as she quickly picked up a handful of mud and threw it at Raven.

"Eep!" Raven ducked as it hit Starfire.

"Friends………………." Starfire wiped the mud of her face.

"Umm yes?" They both replied unison.

"You are going to pay for that." She smiled as she ran at them

"Eep!" Terra squealed as Starfire ran at them.

"I so wish I could fly right no-"Raven managed to say before being knocked to the ground with Terra by Starfire.

Before the girls knew it ……… they where back in the mud.

"MY HAIR!" Terra squealed as she quickly sat up.

"Tell me about it." Raven said as she lifted her hair up out of the mud.

"I told you, you would be sorry." Starfire giggled as she got up.

"Start the fire Starfire." Raven folded her arms.

Terra began to laugh. "Start the fire Starfire." Terra continued to laugh.

"Shut up Terra." Raven hit her as she stood up.

"Awe." Terra glared at Raven for a second, then stood up. "As soon as we get to the boy's housy thingy I am so having a shower." She whined as she tried to pull the mud out of her hair.

"If we ever get to Gotham." Raven said as she sat down on a piece of wood.

"What do you mean by that?" Starfire trying to start a fire.

"I means by the rate that where going I doubt we'll even make it there." Raven sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"Raven ………………. Are we going to die?" Terra had puppy dog eyes as she looked at Raven.

"What? No idiot, look where ever we go there will always be houses." Raven replied.

"But there is no house now, where in the middle of NOWHERE." Terra frantically began to panic.

"So what you are meaning is that we won't get to Gotham City?" Starfire asked still trying to get the fire to work by rubbing two sticks together, and ignoring Terra.

"Yeah." Raven said simple as she got up and walked over to Starfire. "You doing that wrong."

"Oh how am I supposed to do it?" Starfire asked.

"You're doing what you're suppose to, but the sticks are wrong." Raven took the sticks as she put one of the sticks in her left hand and one in the right. She held the top end of the stick as she put the stick that was in her left hand just touching the ground, and with the other stick started to pushes the other one up and down it. "That's how." She gave the sticks back to Starfire.

"How do you know wonder girl?" Terra asked sarcastically.

"Well caption obvious I just know these things." Raven replied with the same sarcastic ness in her voice that Terra had.

"Sure just HAPPEN to know these things." Terra said making the Happen louder then the other words.

"Pretty much." Raven replied.

"Right." Terra gave her a strange look.

"So Terra." Starfire said as the fire just lit.

"Wooh go Star." Terra said sitting down next to Raven. "And yes?"

"When you went away for a year……. What did you do?" Starfire asked as she put her hand out to be warmed.

"Well I moved to New York, I moved into an apartment and tried to get a job, most said I wouldn't pay enough attention or that I'm not suited for the job."

"Which is so true." Raven interrupted. Terra glared at her then continued.

"I went past a café and saw a muffin with double chocolate with choc chips and I was like that's my muffin. So I went in and sat down at the bench or counter whatever you want to call it…….It turns out that someone else wanted my muffin, so I walked around trying to find out who. Then I walked to the waiter boy and sat down in the seat in front of him, he asked me what was wrong and I said someone took the muffin I wanted, and then he said he order it but we could have half each, I dunno which one I liked better the muffin or the waiter." Terra smiled

"Okay what did that story tell us?" Raven asked.

"The waiter guy is my boyfriend." Terra smiled.

"Love by muffin." Starfire clapped.

"Err not exactly Star." Terra tapped her finger on her lips.

"Yes exactly." Raven looked at Starfire.

"So what time are we going to get walking?" Terra changed the subject.

"As soon as the suns up." Raven replied.

"Well what time is that?" Terra looked at Starfire then Raven then Starfire again.

"I would say around five." Raven answered walking over to a rock

"FIVE!" Terra shrieked. "That's not enough from my beauty sleep." Terra put her hands on her cheeks.

"Terra honestly look at yourself not exactly beauty material." Raven said getting comfortable on the rock as Starfire laughed.

Terra looked at Starfire as she lied down where she was, next to the fire.

"Good night friends." Starfire said as she laid down on a smooth rock.

"Night Star, Terra." Raven said leaning on a rock but still sitting up.

* * *

They waited for Terra's reply, but she was asleep. She fell asleep on the ground next to the fire. Raven and Starfire soon drifted of to sleep as well. Soon enough the sun rose and the light shined into the girls faces.

"No, no I want more sleep." Terra mumbled as she rolled over.

"Get up Terra." Raven gently kicked her leg.

"No!" Terra yelled as she rolled over to her left side.

"Terra we must keep going." Starfire said looking at the blonde girl sleeping in the dirt.

"TERRA!" Raven kicked her leg, but harder this time.

"AWE!" Terra screamed as she sat up and grabbed her leg.

"Come on we got to keep walking." Raven said as her and Starfire continued to walk.

"What about breakfast?" Terra whined as she got up and stretched.

"I'm sure you'll steal something from the next city." Raven looked back at her.

"Hey we needed food." Terra pouted.

"Yeah right." Raven rolled her eyes as they continued to walk.

It had been four hours of walking now and Terra was really annoying Raven.

"We're all going on a summer holiday" Terra began to sing

"It's not a holiday" Raven interrupted

"No more working for a week or Twooo"

"What we do isn't working."

"Must you interrupt?" Terra put her hands on her hips.

"If you wish to sing, then I wish to interrupt." Raven replied

"Look." Starfire pointed to a city up ahead.

"We're saved." Terra jumped up and down.

"We're just walking straight though." Raven replied as she walked past the two happy now depressed girls.

"Raven I don't like walking." Starfire huffed as she followed Raven.

"I don't either Starfire BUT we have to." Raven replied.

"Can we at least stop and sit?" Terra asked about to fall to her knees.

Raven took a deep breath "There is a waterfall just past this town we can stop there."

"YAY waterfall." Terra cheered.

"I have never seen a waterfall." Starfire looked at Raven and Terra.

"Well you will see one soon." Raven said as the three girls continued to walk.

"So have any interesting stories to tell?" Terra looked at Raven and Starfire.

"Yes I do." Starfire giggled.

"Exactly what story are you going to tell?" Raven looked at Starfire.

"There was this one time we had gone the ice-skating." Starfire giggled

"That sounds interesting." Terra smiled.

"No." Raven said sharply.

"Oh come on Rae." Terra pleaded.

"Fine, but Starfire you tell the story." Raven said.

"Oh okay." Starfire smiled.

"Tell the story already." Terra nudged her.

* * *

"Oh yes one day there where no villains and we were all bored, so Beastboy suggested that we go ice-skating."

"Beastboy suggests a lot of things." Raven interrupted as they walked though the city.

Terra and Starfire glared at her. "Stop interrupting." Terra snapped.

"Anyway we all said yes but Raven said no, after Beastboy and I pleaded she come with us she said okay, Cyborg drove us and when we got there I was so excited and happy, Raven was excited you could tell she was."

"Was not." Raven folded her arms.

"When we got inside we order the skates and put them on, Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy already knew how to skate."

"You mean Raven didn't know how to skate?" Terra was now interrupting Starfire.

"No, Raven did not know how to ice-skate. So when I got on the ice it felt very weird and I almost fell over but Robin grabbed me before I did, Raven said she didn't want to skate, but Beastboy and Cyborg made her, when she went on the ice she fell over, she did not get how to ice-skate very well at the start, Beastboy helped her up and held onto her hands to help her learn, Robin was teaching me I fell over a couple of times, taking down Robin, Raven, Beastboy and myself."

"That was painful" Raven said as she looked at Terra ingrossed in the story.

"I am sorry, anyway I started to get it, yet Raven was still struggling."

"She just wanted to hold Beastboy's hands." Terra interrupted.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Raven whacked Terra over the head.

"AWE!" Terra cried as she held onto her head.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Starfire yelled as both of them looked at her.

"Sorry, it was Raven's fault." Terra snickered.

"Idiot." Raven replied.

"Friends I am going on with the story AND PLEASE LISTEN!" Starfire yelled.

"Go now." Raven said giving Terra the death stares.

"Robin and I continued to skate around Raven, Raven getting annoyed gave up and tried to walk off, but instead she crashed into another person and they both went down, Raven sat up and so did this other boy, giggles you should have seen Beastboy's face."

"What face?" Raven looked at Starfire.

"I believe it was a face of jealousy." Starfire giggled again.

"He was jealous?" Raven looked at Starfire, who nodded

"Wow never knew." Raven replied.

"Anyhoo Raven and this boy started talking and Beastboy was saying things like why he is so great and what's so good about him. Robin was getting annoyed so he took me to ice-skate and Cyborg stayed with Beastboy I think. Then this boy Raven was hanging around with tried to teacher her, and Beastboy being jealous tripped the boy over causing Raven to fall on him." Starfire giggled again as she looked at Raven.

"So he pushed me over." Raven clenched her hands together.

"No not you, just the boy you were with." Starfire replied.

"Oh right still." Raven frowned.

"You were happy when he caught you." Starfire giggled.

Raven's mouth was open as she looked at Starfire.

"FLY CATCHER!" Terra yelled as she hit Raven on the back.

"Awe!" Raven turned and faced Terra, who was laughing.

"TERRA!" Raven yelled as she pushed her over.

"AWE!" Terra began to cry.

"You two are so immature." Starfire shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Terra and Raven both looked at her.

"I said that you two are so immature" Starfire repeated what she said.

Terra and Raven looked at each other as they smiled and looked at Starfire.

"Friends I do not like when you two are smiling and not hurting each other and looking at me like that." Starfire moved back as Terra and Raven moved closer.

Terra and Raven grabbed Starfire as they pulled her to a bucket of water.

"Friends, I am sorry you are not immature no, no, no" Starfire pleaded as they got closer.

"No you were right about Terra." Raven replied.

"Yea……..WAIT!" Terra looked at Raven.

Raven laughed as she let go of Starfire when they got to the bucket of water.

"So you're not going to do it now?" Terra stood in front of the bucket.

"Nope." Raven replied as Starfire hugged her.

"Thank you, friend." Starfire didn't let go.

"GRRRR!" Terra growled as she kicked the bucket. Unfortunately for her the water went onto Raven and Starfire. Starfire and Raven looked up at Terra as they dripped.

"Uh-oh." Terra looked left then right.

"You are so lucky the waterfall is only a ten minute walk." Raven looked at Terra as she moved her wet hair of her face.

"Oh yay lucky me." Terra laughed uncomfortably.

"Terra." Starfire frowned.

"What, it was an accident." Terra smiled.

"Let's just get to the waterfall." Raven said as she continued to walk.

"Oh yay I have not seen one before." Starfire clapped as she ran next to Raven.

"I have!" Terra run up next to Starfire.

* * *

After walking an hour not ten minutes the girls came to a waterfall. It was surrounded by trees and plants and flowers, it also had a lot of animals in it. Starfire clapped as they walked though the grass towards the waterfall. When they came to the waterfall the water was crystal clear, there where rocks at the sides of the waterfall and a cave behind the waterfall itself.

"This is beautiful." Starfire looked at the waterfall's surroundings.

"I agree with you there." Raven said as they walked down to the water.

They took of there shoes and socks as they got ready to get into the water. Starfire felt the water with her toes as she slowly got in. Raven stepped in as she got in fast but not to fast, unlike Terra who bombed in, wetting Starfire and Raven completely.

"WOOH!" Terra yelled as she came up from the water.

"I think we will stay behind there tonight." Raven pointed to the cave behind the waterfall.

"Oh yes that will be wonderful." Starfire said as she divided in.

"Yeah." Terra said as she looked at Raven.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"What me? Oh I'm fine." Raven replied as she swam over to the waterfall.

"This is so nice!" Starfire yelled from under the waterfall.

"Yeah it is." Raven said as she climbed the rocks and went into the cave.

"Yo Rae what's it like?" Terra yelled.

"It's nice." Raven replied.

The girls had gotten clean as they were all up in the cave talking about their lifes and telling story about what happened.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Believe it or not I do." Raven replied as she put more sticks into the fire.

"Just a question before we go into the story." Terra put her hand in the air.

"What?" Raven asked.

"How much longer till Gotham?" Terra asked.

"Surprisingly 'cause we walked so much today only two more days." Raven replied.

"Thank god." Terra fell back as she lay on the ground.

"Yep after today, only two more days until we see the boys." Starfire smiled.

"Yeah I miss them to." Raven replied.

"Anyhoo go one about when you first met." Terra said looking at the two girls day-dreaming about the boys.

"Oh yes Raven tell the story." Starfire said to Raven.

"Oh yes well we met five years ago when we where thirteen." Raven started.

"Thirteen wow I didn't met you guys till fourteen." Terra said.

"Yes we did not met you till a year after we met each other." Starfire replied.

**

* * *

So how was that? Anyway please review, please.**

**Anyhoo next chapter the girls finally get to Gotham City.**

**What will happen?**

**Well guess what I ain't telling unless you review :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello……. YAY I reached my goal…… I got 40 reviews YAY …….. Hmmmm going for a long shot I wonder if I can get 50 by chapter 5……… Maybe……. Anyhoo I hope you like chapter five …….. I hope you do…….**

**Shadow290- Lol thanks I will try and keep it up ……. I hope this chapter is good so that you like it ……… Anyhoo thanks for reviewing.**

**Blood eyes- Thanks I hope you like chapter 5**

**Titanfan- Lol you said the same thing as last time :P**

**Lil LIK Star- Trust me it's totally cool about reviewing twice lol …… I hope it is interesting……… hope **

**Thejedistarfiregrayson- Yeah I do know there is a song ……. I like that song too ….. No I don't think it will have anything to do with the storey……… Maybe….. Anyway hope you like chapter 5**

**Jadedea- I am updating :P**

**DarkEnchantor- Thank you ……. I hope this chapter is good too…… :P**

**romantic-raven- …………………….. that's all I'm saying …………….**

**Why should I tell you- Thanks …………. Lol**

**Anyway thank you to all those people that reviewed I REALLY hope you like this chapter hope hope hope if you did then please review.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"So how did you meet?" Terra asked in a whine voice.

"Stop whining." Raven looked at her. "Anyway the first ones to meet was Cyborg and Robin, they said they met when Robin was after a robbed and when the robbed ran past Cyborg, Cyborg turned around and followed him, when Robin got there Cyborg had tied him up. Robin and Cyborg introduced themselves got to know each other and became partners in crime or whatever you want to call it."

"So how long after that did you two and Beastboy meet them?" Terra asked warming her hands in the fire.

"Well there was this one fight, our very first encounter with a villain named Cinderblock."

"Oh I remember him I used him to……." Terra looked away.

"Terra don't interrupt Raven." Starfire smiled at her. "We already forgive you."

"Thanks." Terra looked up at her.

"Anyhoo, Robin and Cyborg weren't doing to well on there own, that's when Beastboy came into the picture, Cyborg already knew Beastboy so I'm guessing that Cyborg called him, Starfire and I knew each other so we where walking down the street, Starfire had just come to Earth and I happened to find her so that how we knew each other before you ask Terra." Raven looked at Terra, who smiled at her. "Robin crashed into us as we walked past where they were fighting, we said we could help so after convincing Robin th–"

"We did not convince him; you merely push him out of the way and started to fight." Starfire interrupted as Raven looked at her blankly.

"You could say that." Raven said as Terra laughed.

"I am sorry for interrupting, please go on." Starfire said as Raven continued.

"Anyway after we had beaten the stupid stone thing, Robin said that Beastboy's, Starfire's and my powers where really good, blah, blah, blah. And he made us join the team.

"We chose to join the team." Starfire added.

"Right……………………….We chose…………." Raven said getting ready to go to sleep.

"Why are you getting ready to go to bed?" Terra looked at Raven.

"Because if we want to be there in one and a half days then we should go to bed now and get up early." Raven replied.

"I agree with Raven." Starfire stretched as she laid down.

"Okay then." Terra replied laying down and looking out to the waterfall.

* * *

The girls had fallen to sleep and I was now morning the sun was just rising when the girls where awake…….. Well Starfire and Raven anyway.

"Can we throw her into the water?" Raven smiled at Starfire.

"Raven." Starfire frowned.

"What she has been annoying me." Raven replied folding her arms.

"No Raven you can not, NOT throw Terra into the water." Starfire said cleaning up the cave.

"Fine then you wake her up." Raven said looking at her weirdly "Why are you cleaning a cave?"

"I don't know." Starfire looked up at her as she walked over to Terra.

"She isn't going to wake up." Raven lent against the wall.

Starfire looked back at her then turned to face Terra ignoring Raven. "Terra?" Starfire shock her. "Terra?"

"Go away." Terra mumbled as she rolled over.

"Terra." Starfire said a bit louder.

"Not gonna work." Raven said again.

"TERRA!" Starfire screamed in her ear.

"NEVER!" Terra yelled as she threw her hand back and hit Starfire in the face.

Raven looked down at the ground trying not to laugh.

Starfire shock her head as Terra's arm fell off. "I don't believe that is going to work."

"Told you." Raven replied looking at Terra sound asleep. "Why can't we throw her in the water it will wake her up."

"It would be mean." Starfire replied.

"Then find a way to wake her up we have to get going." Raven sighed.

Starfire nodded as she walked over to Terra. "Terra we must go now there is that double choc chip muffin."

"NO, NO MORE MUFFIN!" Terra yelled as she hit Starfire on the head.

Starfire looked down at the ground as she started to twitch.

"Star umm are you okay?" Raven looked at her.

Starfire turned to face Raven, her eye where red instead of green.

"You're eyes aren't suppose to be that colour." Raven put her lips together from stopping her from laughing.

Starfire turned back to Terra as she picked her up, walked to the end of the cave.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Terra yelled as she whacked Starfire in the face again.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Starfire screamed as she threw Terra into the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed as she sat up.

Raven couldn't stop laughing.

"RAVEN!" Terra screamed.

"What? It wasn't me." Raven said then continued to laugh.

"Starfire?" Terra looked at her.

"Friend it was Raven's idea but you kept hitting me so I had to throw you, I am sorry." Starfire said looking at the now drenched Terra.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Raven said climbing down the rock and back onto the ground.

"I am sorry." Starfire said climbing down.

Terra looked at her as she sat in the water.

"Let me help you up." Starfire put her hand out for Terra.

"No let me help you." Terra said as she grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her in.

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as she splashed into the water.

Raven turned around to see both girls in the water, she sighed as she walked back to them. "Would you two come on."

"Sorry Raven." Terra smirked at her.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Starfire replied.

"Oh no there is something." Terra smiled as she ran out of the water.

Raven realised what she was doing then tried to run but Terra grabbed her.

"TERRA LET ME GO!" Raven yelled as Terra walked towards the water.

"No I don't believe I will." Terra replied as she held onto Raven and walk towards the water.

"TERRA!" Raven yelled as she tried to stop Terra from moving.

"It's nice really." Terra laughed as they got to the water.

"Do it and I will kill you." Raven looked at her.

"I'm going to die." Terra said as she pushed Raven in.

"TERRA!" Raven yelled as she came up from under the water.

"AHHH!" Terra screamed as she ran off.

"Are you okay?" Starfire walked over to Raven.

"Yeah, I'm just going to kill Terra." Raven replied as she stood up in the shallow part of the water.

"That is if we can find Terra." Starfire looked back at the plants and trees.

"She ran off didn't she." Raven looked up at Starfire.

"Yes." Starfire nodded.

"Great where not going to find her." Raven sighed as she stood up.

"We should start looking." Starfire walked out of the water.

"Are you kidding?" Raven also walked out of the water.

"We are not going to look for Terra?" Starfire asked.

"No, we're going to keep walking to Gotham." Raven replied begin to walk out of the waterfall area.

"How can you say that we are going to leave Terra." Starfire protested.

"Terra will always be there, you can never get rid of her." Raven twitched slightly.

"But Raven……" Starfire started.

"Terra is just up there on our way out……….As I said you can never get rid of Terra."

"How did you know?" Terra jumped out from behind the tree.

"EEP!" Starfire squealed.

"I told you she was there." Raven gave Starfire a weird look.

"I know ………….. Terra is just scary." Starfire giggled.

"HEY!" Terra frowned.

"Can we just keep walking." Raven sighed as she continued to walk.

"Yes we should." Starfire walked after her.

"I don't really have a choice do I." Terra followed them.

* * *

The girls had walked another days worth of walking, going past City after City with Terra complaining all the way, they where only a couple of hours away from Gotham City. It was getting dark now and the stars had come out.

"Are we there yet?" Terra asked walking behind them.

"For the hundredth thousandth time NO!" Raven yelled as she turned to face Terra.

"What I'm tired." Terra whined.

"Terra we are all tired." Starfire said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah but I am the most." Terra sat down next to Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips, then she saw something. "What's that?" She pointed into the distance.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Starfire said standing up next to Raven.

"You don't think its Red I don't want to show my face, Adon I'm so great and got heaps of muscles, and Mad old dude. Do you?" Terra looked up at them.

"I'm saying …………… yes." Raven replied.

"RUN!" Terra yelled as she bolted off.

"Oh so now you have to energy hey." Raven sighed.

"We must run." Starfire pulled Raven.

"I agree." Raven replied as her and Starfire turned around and began to run.

* * *

The girls ran as fast as they could, but the boys where right on there tails.

"What's the matter girls?" Red X called out running after them.

"Why are you running away duckies?" Mad Mod laughed.

"Come on stay and play." Adonis chased them.

"Great we have no powers, no help; no nothing what are we going to do?" Terra asked as they ran.

"Hello girls." Red X appeared in front of them.

"EEP!" They all squealed as they tried to stop from crashing into him.

"Gotcha!" Red X grabbed Starfire.

"Let me GO!" Starfire screamed as she attempted to kick him.

"Starfire!" Raven went to help Starfire until Adonis stepped in front of her.

"You're mine." Adonis cracked his knuckles.

Raven moved back as Adonis came at her. "Get away from me."

"Oh why?" Adonis smiled.

"Because you're a loser, jerk, idiot…….. Come to think of it a lot like Terra." Raven got ready to fight.

"HELP!" Terra screamed as she ran past Raven with Mad Mod chasing her.

Raven sighed as she watched Terra.

"Now you're mine." Adonis put his arms around her waist.

"Why did you take our powers away?" Raven asked as she tried to get free.

"We can't tell you that now can we." Adonis whispered to her.

"Why not?" Raven whispered back.

"Then what kind of secret plan would it be." Adonis replied.

* * *

"I know Kung-fu." Terra yelled.

"Loveie you wouldn't even know how to spell Kung-fu if you're pretty little head depended on it." Mad Mod replied coming at her.

"I can to spell." Terra said putting her hands on her hips.

"Spell Kung-fu." Mad Mod said walking closer to her.

"Ummm okay K O N G, F U." Terra smiled.

"Well done you spelt it wrong you are stupid loveie." Mad Mod replied grabbing her.

"HELP…………….HELP!" Terra screamed.

"Trying." Raven replied trying to get away from Adonis.

"I do not wish to kick you in the 'balls' again." Starfire struggled.

"I'd like to see you try again." Red X replied.

Starfire tried to kick Red X but it wouldn't work.

"You know cutie, you shouldn't worry about that stupid Robin, I'm much better then him."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Starfire yelled as she threw kicked him in the leg.

"Awe! Man someone help me with this chick." Red X yelled as he tried to keep hold of her.

"Idiot hold onto her we have our own problems." Mad Mod replied trying to hold Terra.

"I know she'll come around sometime." Adonis smiled as he tried to kiss Raven.

"Get of me." Raven kicked him.

* * *

"Sorry boys this party is over." Said a familiar voice.

"Leave those three girls alone." Another voice said.

"What are you going to do about it Robin." Red X smirked.

"Red X." Robin growled.

"Oh and look who we found, you're little duckies." Mad Mod laughed.

"Starfire?" Robin called out.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she tried to get away from Red X.

"What makes you think we're going to give them back?" Mad Mod asked.

"Because she doesn't belong to you." Robin replied clenching his fits together.

"Oh but Raven belongs to Adonis and Terra belongs to me ay'?" Mad Mod laughed.

"Raven?" Beastboy called out.

"GET OF ME!" Raven kicked him as he let go.

Raven fell to the ground as Adonis looked down at her.

"You shouldn't resist me." Adonis smiled.

"I never wanted you." Raven said kicking him with both her legs causing him to fall.

"You're not going to get away with this." Cyborg got his laser cannon ready.

"Oh but we have already started to." Mad Mod replied.

"Get off me for god sake." Raven yelled as she kicked Adonis in the face.

"Adonis get up and grab her." Red X yelled.

"Beastboy now!" Robin yelled as Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl.

"I wouldn't do that my little snot." Mad Mod pull out his cane still holding onto Terra.

"Why not." Robin shouted.

"Because see these lovely little ropes around these lovely girls." Mad Mod pulled Terra's rope.

"What about them." Cyborg asked.

"No powers." Red X smiled holding very tightly to Starfire.

"What are you planing?" Robin yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Adonis laughed grabbing hold of Raven again.

"Give m' there little shot girls back mates we don't need them till later." Mad Mod looked at the boys.

"Do we have to, I like mine." Red X touched Starfire's cheek with his hand.

"Leave her alone." Robin yelled as he went to run down.

"Wait." Cyborg grabbed him.

"What?" Robin yelled angrily.

"They're going to give them back just wait." Cyborg replied.

"Yes give em back the girls." Mad Mod said throwing Terra to the ground.

"Fine." Red X threw Starfire to the ground.

"Don't make us give them up." Adonis licked his lips as he whispered to Raven.

"I'll be back for you." He whispered as he threw her to the ground.

* * *

The boys ran down to the girls, as they finally saw each other since four years.

"ROBIN!" Starfire squealed as she hugged Robin tightly.

"Hey Starfire." Robin hugged her back.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy hugged her.

"You're hugging me." Raven said as she blushed pushing away.

Terra looked at Cyborg. "Sorry I've got a boyfriend." She smiled.

"Oh right." Cyborg replied.

"Terra." Beastboy rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey BB long time no see." Terra smiled.

"I know hey." Beastboy replied.

"Well missed ya." Terra said giving him a hug.

"CYBORG!" Starfire clapped as she hugged him.

"Hey Star." Cyborg hugged back.

"Oh I am oh so happy to see you after so long." Starfire smiled.

"I know hey." Cyborg chuckled.

"Hey Raven." Robin looked at her.

"Hi Robin." She replied.

"Haven't seen you in four years………you've changed a lot." Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it HAS been fours years and you did leave us." Raven replied as shewalked over to Cyborg.

"HEY RAE!" Cyborg yelled as he hugged her.

"Hey Cy." Raven replied.

"Changed a lot." Cyborg smiled.

"Thanks………. Ummm………… Grown a bit." Raven smiled.

"Thanks." Cyborg laughed.

"BEASTBOY!" Starfire squealed again and once again hugged someone.

"What's up Star." Beastboy replied.

"I'm cool." Starfire giggled.

"Wow you learnt to speck proper English." Beastboy laughed.

"Yes Raven taught me." Starfire replied.

"HI ROBIN!" Terra screamed walking up to him.

"Hi Terra." Robin replied.

"QUESTION!" Terra screamed again putting her finger in the air.

"Yeah?" Robin rubbed his ears.

"Well you don't seam AS happy as we thought." Terra started. "Did you know what I was dragged though to get here." She complained.

"Stop complaining." Raven walked over with the others.

"We haven't seen each other for four years." Beastboy looked at everyone.

"Yes we have all changed so much." Starfire giggled.

"But we have to find out what Mad Mod, Red X and Adonis want." Robin started.

"Argh." They allsighed at once.

"What?" Robin raised an eye-brow.

"Why can't you just be happy to see us?" Raven asked.

"You have no powers, you are part of there plan, and you're in danger." Robin replied.

"Man this is how you got into the fight last time." Cyborg looked at Robin.

Robin took a deep breath. "Raven I never got to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Raven crossed her arms.

"Please can't we just be happy." Starfire asked.

"Yeah I didn't walk here just to be sad or upset." Terra frowned.

"Wait you walked here?" Beastboy asked.

"We walked, swam and ran." Starfire replied.

"And Raven owes me ten bucks." Terra started to dance around Raven.

"What I do not." Raven replied.

"Why would you?" Robin asked.

"Because she bet me that I couldn't fine a good cave to sleep in and I DID!" Terra put her hands on her hips with a very proud look on her face.

"If you didn't notice we slept outside the cave, never actually went in and you didn't find the one behind the waterfall." Raven smiled putting her hands on her hips.

Terra looked at her "You ruin all my fun." She huffed.

"You guys want to get some pizza?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." Terra yelled running somewhere.

"Where is she going?" Robin looked at his friends.

"We don't know, we lost her a couple of times when we walked her, unfortunately she always came back." Raven replied walking with her friends as they laughed.

"We where wondering Cyborg could you maybe be able to take these ropes of us?" Starfire pulled at her rope.

"Hmmm I will have to look at it when we get back." Cyborg replied.

"So the Titans are finally back together." Robin looked at his friends.

Raven and Starfire both grabbed there elbows as they looked at the ground.

"What?" Robin looked at them.

**

* * *

How was that? Did you like it? I didn't very much but please if you did please review thank you :P.**

**What are you boys plan?**

**Are the girls in danger?**

**Will Cyborg be able to get the ropes off?**

**What will happen next?**

**Well you're going to have to review….. :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ……………….. YAY 56 REVIEWS! YAY :P LOL**

**Anyhoo sorry if this chapter is short and crappy bit I am not suppose to be on so I am not suppose to be doing this but hey……………..haven't updated for a while thought I better, I promise all the people that review this chapter and the last one will be shown on next chapter………………Thank you**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Robin we are not staying." Starfire said first.

"What?" Robin looked at the two girls.

"We are only here to see if you could help us." Raven replied.

"And we are hoping you will come back with us." Starfire looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"We can't." Robin looked away.

"Dude why not?" Beastboy waved his hands up and down.

"Because…. we have our own problems." Robin replied looking at Beastboy.

"But we need you're help." Raven said getting annoyed.

"This town needs our help." Robin replied staying calm.

"It coped with out you before, so it can cope now." Raven said looking at him.

"We need to stay."

"And we need your help."

"We will help you get those ropes off but that's it." Robin looked up at her. "I'm sorry but we said we would stay here."

"And you said you would come back." Raven yelled as she turned around and ran off.

"Raven wait!" Beastboy looked at Robin then ran after Raven.

"Robin." Starfire looked at him as tears began to fill her eyes; she held them back as she turned around and went after Beastboy and Raven.

"Starfire." Robin looked down at the ground.

"Save it man." Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder as he walked after Starfire, Beastboy and Raven **(Hee, hee, hee they went in the order that they went after the other person hee, hee …… Ahem)**

"Guys I ran around the city but found no pizza pla- Hey where is everyone?" Terra looked at Robin.

"Terra, can I ask you something?" Robin asked.

"Depends" Terra said crouching down on the ground.

"Depends on what?" Robin looked down at her.

"Well if I have to think ……………. I don't like thinking." Terra replied looking up at him.

"Oh right." Robin looked off into the direction the others went in.

"Anyhoo go on." Terra said standing up.

"Did the girls ever think about us?" He asked as he turned this head back to face Terra.

"Oh my god …………… they wouldn't stop thinking about you guys, I swear they counted down the days for like three years then I think they gave up." Terra replied with one hand on her hip and the other one on her head.

Robin sighed as he looked at Terra.

"What?" Terra asked putting her hands down.

"Come with me." Robin said as he grabbed Terra's arm and pulled her.

"Bu- EEP!"

* * *

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he caught up to her.

"What?" Raven snapped as she turned to face him.

"Finally." Beastboy said as he caught him breath.

"You'd think he would help us, why did he leave? Why did you leave?" Raven looked him.

"I'm sorry Robin said it would only be for a couple of days." Beastboy replied moving closer to her.

"But why did you come back?" Raven looked away from him.

"Why do you care so much?" Beastboy asked.

"Because I missed you." Raven blurted out as she covered her mouth.

"You…………….you missed me?" Beastboy looked at the girl standing in front of him with her hands over her mouth.

"We all missed you." Starfire said from behind them as she hugged herself.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Raven said putting her hands down.

"Oh right." Beastboy looked over at Starfire and Cyborg.

"Please why is Robin so against not wanting to be back with us?" Starfire asked as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Star Robin is just………… Having a really hard time." Cyborg replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?" Raven looked at him.

"For one he has missed you guys and for two well I don't really know two." Cyborg put his left hand on his chin.

"He's just so happy here isn't he, Mr perfect he is getting all the glory isn't he." Raven yelled seaming to become very upset.

"Raven ………………." Beastboy walked over to her.

"We were so happy about seeing you." Starfire did a fake smile.

"And we are happy to see you too." Beastboy smiled as he slide his arms around Raven.

Raven was a bit shocked about this, and then felt happy.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she turned around to face him.

"I don't know." He smiled at her.

"Right." Raven looked up at him as she held back blushing.

"Awwwww." Terra smiled as she came into the group.

"There you are Terra." Starfire looked at her. "Please were have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere." Terra replied as she shrugged.

"Terra." Raven frowned as she looked up at her still in Beastboy's arms.

"Well you see -"Terra started until Robin interrupted her.

"I have something to tell you." Robin looked at them.

"What, that you're an idiot…………. We already knew that." Raven said angrily.

"No……………………. We can come back to Jump City." Robin smiled at them.

"Are you serious?" Raven looked at him.

"Yes I talked to the mayor and……………. Quit." Robin sighed as he looked at his friends.

"ROBIN!" Starfire smiled as she ran up and hugged him.

"Man you actually quit?" Cyborg looked shocked.

"Yes I quit." Robin sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"DUDE!" Beastboy said happily as he picked up Raven in his arms and lent in to kiss her.

"Beastboy…." Raven looked at him just like the others.

"Oh ……. Sorry I was excited……………sorry." Beastboy said putting her down on the ground.

"Yeah………….. Right." Raven blushed as she couldn't help but smile.

"Are we staying here tonight or what?" Terra looked at them.

"If it's okay with them." Raven looked at the boys.

"It's fine with us." Beastboy said straight after Raven had asked.

"Cool." Terra smiled as she looked at Robin. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, its fine I mean we are a team." Robin turned to Raven who smiled.

"Then may we now get going? I have not had a shower for three days." Starfire asked as she smiled.

"Umm……… Sure Star." Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

When the girls had got to the boys home it looked almost the same as their one, but it had more guy stuff and wasn't as clean as the girls.

"Nice place." Terra nodded her had in approval as she jumped onto their lounge.

"Thanks." Cyborg smiled. "We built it."

"Nice, very nice." Raven said as she moved around their 'main room'.

"It is wonderful it reminds me of our home." Starfire smiled at Raven.

"It does hey Star." Raven smiled back.

"Hey why aren't you're powers going hay-wire?" Cyborg asked hey sitting down on the lounge.

"Star and I defeated…………………..Well you know who andI have this stupid rope" Raven said trying not to mention his name while she pulled on the rope.

"Wow." Beastboy and Cyborg said unison.

"We've done a lot since you've been gone." Raven replied.

"Yes we had found the cure for Terra too." Starfire smiled.

"You girls have done a lot." Robin smiled at Starfire.

"I'll be right back." Beastboy said as he walked off.

"Yes we have." Terra laughed coming into the convocation.

Raven rolled her eyes as Terra put her arm around Raven's and Starfire's shoulders.

"Terra do you want to play Mega Monkeys Ten?" Cyborg looked at her.

"You have that?" Terra's mouth flew open.

"And the game station XL." Cyborg smiled very proud of himself.

"A GAME STATION XL…………. THEY ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!" Terra jumped up and down very excited.

"I know." Cyborg smiled.

* * *

Raven lent on the wall as she rolled her eyes looking at them drooling over the game station.

"Come with me." Beastboy grabbed her hands as he led her away.

"It is a game station……… but why is it called XL?" Starfire asked.

"Well it's called that because……………. Ummmm." Cyborg thought.

"I know." Terra put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Starfire and Cyborg looked at her.

"Well it is called XL because it is very big." Terra nodded as she smiled.

"Oh." Starfire and Cyborg said unison again.

"Come on don't just stand there play!" Robin said to Terra and Cyborg.

"Yes let's." Terra opened her mouth and smiled.

"That's scary." Cyborg looked at her.

Terra frowned as she grabbed the controller. "Let's play tin man." She said in a French accent.

"You're on little missy." Cyborg replied as he grabbed the other controller and sat on the lounge.

"We can either stay here or go somewhere else." Robin looked at Starfire.

"What do you want to do?" Starfire asked as she smiled at him.

"I don't care as long as it's with you." Robin whispered too her.

"Then let us go somewhere else." Starfire giggled as Robin took her hands and lead her out of the room.

"Aren't they cute together." Terra turned around as she put her hands over the lounge.

"Yeah they are." Cyborg also looked back.

"Raven and Beastboy too, I hate to admit it." Terra faked smiled at him.

"They are." Cyborg smiled back at her as he turned back to the game.

"Are you going to play or what?" Cyborg asked as he picked his monkey.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Raven asked Beastboy who had his hands over her eyes.

"You will see." Beastboy replied as he led her down the hallway.

"I don't want to wait." Raven frowned.

"You're going to have too." Beastboy smiled as they came to a door.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Raven asked him.

"Yes." Beastboy said as he took his hands off her eyes as the door opened.

"Oh my god." Raven looked into the room.

The room had lit candles everywhere, white rose petals filled the room, over the bed on the floor. The window was opened as the wind blew into the room.

"Beastboy." Raven turned around and faced him.

"I just thought we could do a little catch up." Beastboy smiled back at her.

Raven and Beastboy locked eyes as they stood there looking at each other, they both had made the biggest change and they gazed at each other as they moved in closer. Beastboy and Raven moved in closer as their lips met, it started off as a light kiss then Beastboy began to make it into a passionate kiss, as the two kissed they felt good inside. They both broke at the same time for air.

"That's a good start." Beastboy smiled at her.

"I know hey." Raven laughed slightly.

* * *

Robin and Starfire walked down towards the outside part of their tower.

"Starfire I have a surprise for you." Robin looked at her.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"I have had it for five months now, I kept it for when I went back or you came here." Robin replied.

"What is it?" Starfire asked again.

'It's outside come with me." Robin took her hand as he led her to the door that leads outside.

"Stay here for a minute," Robin said as he walked in the room.

Starfire waited patiently outside waiting for Robin.

"Come in." Robin said as he opened the door.

Starfire walked in slow as she gasped.

**

* * *

Sorry that is all I can write right now…….**

**What will Starfire get?**

**Will Cyborg get the ropes of them?**

**Will Red X, Adonis and Mad Mod come back?**

**Well review and you shall see PLEASE! Lol :P**

**P.S people that reviewed last week I will get to replied next chapter promise**

**P.P.S This is NOT i reapet NOT a TERRAxCYBORG!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **

**NUMBER 1: This is NOT a CyxTerra**

**NUMBER TWO: There is too many reviews right now and I am dead tired so I will do them later, probz like just a chapter for that…..**

**NUMBER 3: I will not be updating soon because I am going to a friends.**

**NUMBER 4: I LOVE YOU GUYS I GOT LIKE OVER 30 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER!  
NUMBER 5: I will try and update tomorrow!**

**NUMBER 6: This chapter might be crappy. **

**NUMBER 7: I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! AND GOOD! hope..**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Starfire walked into the room and sitting on the bench that was there was a brown, white and black fur, blue eyed husky with a pink ribbon around its neck.

"Robin." Starfire had her hands to her heart as she looked at Robin.

"She is all yours." Robin smiled at her.

Starfire smiled even bigger as she walked up to the cute, little dog with big, bright blue eyes, it began to wag its tail.

"It is so cute." Starfire smiled as she picked the little dog up.

"I thought you would like it." Robin smiled as he looked at her as she giggled as the little dog licked her.

"Robin she is beautiful." Starfire smiled at Robin.

"What are you going to call her?" Robin walked over to her and the puppy.

"I think I am going to call her something from home." Starfire said as she held the puppy out in front of herself.

"And what's that?" Robin raised an eye-brow

"I believe I will call her Wildfire." Starfire clapped as Wildfire wagged its tail.

"Wildfire?" Robin looked at the little dog as it jumped out of Starfire's arms.

"Yes I believe I will call her that." Starfire smiled at Robin.

Robin smiled back as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Robin why did you not wish to come back?" Starfire looked into his eyes, well mask.

"I would be afraid to ever let you go again." He replied as he smiled at her.

Starfire smiled back as Robin moved closer to her, Starfire also began to move closer, their lips touched lightly then became more interment. They stayed like this until the siren began to go off.

* * *

"Trouble." Robin said as he pulled away as he grabbed Starfire's hand and ran to the main room.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked as him and Raven walked in.

"All it says is someone is down town," Robin answered furiously typing on the computer.

"What if it is a trap?" Raven walked over to the computer.

"Yeah man it could be Mad Mod, Adonis and Red X trying to get the girls." Cyborg agreed with Raven.

"Hmm……." Robin thought for a minute. "Cyborg you stay with the girls and try and get the ropes off. Beastboy and I will go after……………whatever it is that is attacking."

"Are you sure?" Cyborg looked at Robin.

Robin nodded. "Come on Beastboy."

"Be careful…………. I have a bad feeling about this." Raven looked at Beastboy.

"Don't worry I will." Beastboy smiled at her as he morphed into a raven.

"Contact us when you get them off." Robin said as he ran off.

"So got any idea how to get them off?" Terra looked at Cyborg.

"No idea." Cyborg scratched his head.

"Great what are we going to do?" Raven fell back onto the lounge.

"I will start trying to get it if………….. I guess." Cyborg replied as he walked over to Starfire.

"Please this rope will come off right?" Starfire looked at Cyborg as he looked at the rope.

"I think so." Cyborg nodded as he pulled at the rope.

"We have already tried that." Terra walked passed him going to the kitchen.

"Terra stop being a scab." Raven yelled out to her.

"What?" Terra stuck her head out the doorway and looked at Raven.

Raven shook her head as she looked at Terra with an apple in her hand and a chocolate bar in her mouth.

"I think I know how to get them off." Cyborg walked over to the main computer.

"How?" Raven, Terra and Starfire said unison.

"Well you see this." Cyborg held up an item that had four sides to it, one side had a normal sharp knife, another side had big scissors, the third side had a strange looking knife type thing, it had curves and little tooths on the blade **(By tooth I mean metal tooths. :P) **And on the last side was a blow torch.

"Oooooo………. That looks pretty." Terra gave an evil grin.

"You stay away from it." Cyborg hissed.

"Can we hurry up and get the ropes off……….. I don't like walking or running everywhere all the time." Raven huffed as she walked over to Starfire.

"Yeah, yeah." Cyborg said as he pulled Raven's rope closer to him.

"Eep!" Raven yelped as she was yanked over to Cyborg.

"Hold still." Cyborg said as he held up the knife.

"He is going to kill you Rae." Terra giggled as she looked at Cyborg attempt to cut the rope.

"Nar Terra ……….. If he was going to kill anyone it would be you." Raven looked over to her.

"You would kill me………… Would you?" Terra gulped.

"If I was going to kill anyone it would be all of you." Cyborg replied using another side of the rope.

"But you're not right?" Terra asked going pail.

"Maybe." Cyborg muttered as he tried furiously to cut the rope.

"Terra you don't look to good." Raven laughed at her.

"I'm not feeling to well either." Terra replied going paler.

"Have you got any progress?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"Almost……………………THERE!" Cyborg yelled as Raven's rope broke.

"Yes." Raven said as her hands began to glow white.

"Next!" Cyborg said pulling Starfire over.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed as she covered her eyes.

"Raven call the boys." Cyborg said tossing one of their communicators over to her.

"You have different ones?" Raven asked as she caught the communicator.

"Yeah I upgraded." Cyborg replied cutting Starfire's rope.

"I am Free!" Starfire called as her hands became a green.

"Hurry up Terra." Cyborg looked at her with the knife in his hand.

"I would rather not." Terra replied.

"Terra, Cyborg will not kill you." Starfire put her hand on Terra's shoulder.

"That's just what he has told you!" Terra replied not moving.

"Oh for god……….." Raven frowned as a black aurora went around Terra.

"Raven don't!" Terra yelled as Raven smirked, then with her powers pushed her towards Cyborg.

"I HATE YOU!" Terra yelled as she covered her eyes.

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes as she looked into the communicator.

"Raven?" Robin talked into the communicator.

"Yeah, just Terra left." Raven replied.

"Good…………. But no one is here." Beastboy grabbed the communicator.

When Beastboy's face appeared Raven felt a smile come to her face.

"Umm maybe it was a trap and they are coming here." Raven said smiling.

"Keep a look out okay." Robin's communicator turned off.

* * *

Raven turned off Cyborg's as she sighed.

"What?" Terra looked at her.

"GOT IT!" Cyborg yelled as Terra's rope was now cut.

"WOOH!" Terra cheered as yellow went around her hands.

"Raven are the boys okay?" Starfire looked over at Raven.

"Yes ……….. but there was nothing there." Raven replied.

"Does that mean false alarm?" Terra asked as she looked at her friends.

"No I don't think false." Robin said appearing in the doorway.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed.

"Yeah………….. You girls got you're powers back?" Robin asked as Starfire ran up and hugged him.

"Yep." Terra smiled.

"I don't think it is safe here." Raven looked out the window.

"Why not?" Beastboy walked into the room.

"Well………..Umm………" Raven lost her words as she shook her head. "Because I don't think it is." She replied.

"A false alarm does sound weird." Cyborg got up and walked over to the computer again.

"What are you doing?" Terra looked over to him.

"I am looking." Cyborg replied.

"For what?" Robin looked at him.

"If anyone is approaching Titan's T- Umm here." Cyborg replied.

"Oh………………right." Robin replied as he walked over to the computer too.

"Is there?" Terra asked as she sat down on the lounge.

"No one is approaching……………… they are already here." Cyborg said quickly turning around.

"What do you mean they are in?" Terra jumped up of the lounge.

"Where?" Starfire grabbed onto Robin's arm.

"I don't know." Cyborg replied as he got his sonic cannon ready.

"How can you not know………… Your computer should tell you." Raven looked at him.

"Yeah dude." Beastboy agreed with Raven.

"Hush lover boy." Cyborg said as Beastboy frowned.

* * *

The group began to here a noise in the hallway, it was getting faint and then loud.

"Robin go." Terra pushed Robin a bit.

"Me why me?" Robin looked at Terra.

"Corse I'm not going." Terra replied hiding behind Raven.

"I'll go." Raven replied as she pulled her hood up.

"Then I'm going to." Beastboy stepped next to Raven.

"Then we all should go." Starfire looked at them.

"Okay." Terra said now hiding behind Robin.

"Right…………….. Then lets go." Raven said as she walked forward.

* * *

The group walked towards the hallway as they came to the door.

"Are you ready?" Robin whispered.

"Yeah dude." Beastboy whispered back.

"Then on the count of three open the doors." Robin replied as Beastboy nodded.

"One.

"Two.

"THREE!" Robin yelled three as Beastboy opened the dog as Cyborg shot his sonic cannon.

"NO!" Starfire yelled.

Smoke began to fill the air, and then it began to clear just as fast.

"No, no, no." Starfire coughed.

"What?" Terra asked.

"It was not an intruder." Starfire fell to her knees.

"Who was it?" Cyborg asked.

"Wildfire………. Right." Robin looked down at her.

"Who is Wildfire?" Beastboy asked.

"It is the puppy I gave Starfire." Robin put his arms around her.

"………………" There was silence.

"Where is Raven?" Beastboy asked trying to see through the smoke.

* * *

When the dust settled completely they saw a big black aurora around Raven.

"Raven?" Starfire yelled.

"You had to scream no didn't you." Raven replied as the black shield began to disappear.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked.

"Is this yours?" Raven held Wildfire out in front of her.

"WILDFIRE!" Starfire squealed as she flew over to it.

"Thought so." Raven sighed as the dog licked her before Raven gave the dog to Starfire.

"I am sorry friend." Starfire smiled as she took the dog.

"Well done." Beastboy whispered as he walked over to her.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"Mind telling us why there is a dog in our house?" Cyborg looked at Robin.

"I bought it for Starfire." Robin replied going a little red.

"Owe …………. How sweet." Terra held her hands to her heart and smiled.

"Shut up Terra." Robin frowned at her.

"What it is." Terra replied.

* * *

There was another beeping sound that began to go off …………. But it wasn't the boy's siren. The girls looked at their little siren thing that they had on their clothes, it began to flash.

"Jump City." Raven started as she grabbed hers.

"Is in trouble." Starfire finished as she grabbed hers.

"We have to get back." Terra added.

"What now?" Robin asked.

"Yes now." Raven replied.

"Dude we have to get our stuff." Beastboy moaned.

"There is no time." Starfire said as her, Raven and Terra began to get ready to leave.

"Girls are right." Robin nodded.

"Say it Robin." Terra looked at him.

Robin smirked. "Titan's Go!"

* * *

Starfire and Raven began to fly as Terra pulled up a huge rock, Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl, while Robin got into is T-cycle and Cyborg in his T-Car. They began the fast journey back to Jump City as the girls own siren kept going off.**

* * *

HELLO! THAT WAS CHAPTER 7 :P**

**Please if you liked it review and I am sorry if it was crappy…..**

**SO SO Sorry………. Love ya all……………….BYE BYE!**

**P.S I promis that next Chapter will be LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**


	8. THANK YOU!

**THANK YOU!**

This is just to say THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed from chapter 5 to 7. . . ……..

Zako Lord of Randomnessness- that's the thing………I do read through my work :( , but thanks I am glad you like it :P

Bbslilangel- Lol glad you loved it and sorry I left you there…………………

The Last- Lol I never knew that O.O sorry lol……..

DarkEnchantor- Lol thank you with the yayness and stuff

Ami-chan-friend-of-M.E.Pal- Yes the ropes are EVIL! But what Mad Mod, Red X and Adonis are planning is worse.

Angelfire412- lol I hope you didn't pull out all your hair O.o that would be painful……Lol glad you loved it

Jadedea- well yes………………I haven't been updating lately ……………Been busy ESPECIALLY because of school work . SO EVIL……………… I will try and update ASAP…………

Dark Raven- I am confused…………… are you saying you want this story to finish?

PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk- Tee hee

Somestar- am I that lady? ……………. Still glad you cant wait for more chapters………

XxJeterxX- See I do use spell check……………. Kinda ………… Some times I just pick the wrong spelling word or whatever……………… But yes thanks for the suggestion. :D

Numbuh half way hell- Hee, Hee, Hee thank you……… Glad you couldn't wait………… Well sorta.

Titanfan- Well by now you should have found out :P

lil' LIK Star- I am glad it was a good chapter.

fairlygodmother440- Why not? Terra likes pink……………… And?

titanfan- What, what is:P

Rose- YAY IT'S ROSE! You review 6 times :P in one time anyhoo :P Well to start……… All the little memory thingo mabobbies I got them all from the episodes. ……… Yes Terra does have a boyfriend AND he does live in New York. And for you're second review that made me laugh :P………… NEXT! Like Red X do you? Owe I am glad you are hooked :D I love you too lol (jokes) OOOOOOooooooo I forgot about Starfire's broken arm OO woops. NEXT ONE! That's really what you told you're friend? Lol that is mostly true tho……. Okay totally true :P. NEXT! YAY FOR CELEBRATION! Hee, hee, hee. NEXT! YAY my story kicks ass :P O and that whole shrine thingo is kinda scary O.o where do you come up with these things? HA HA HA

Raddish Master- YAY I inspire people :P

Numbuh half way hell- So do you like cliff hangers or not? Lol

Jadedea- YAY thanks lol

lil' LIK Star- I am glad it was not corny :D

Peggy- Hmm a lot of people hate Terra……………… Don't really blame them………… But I'm glad she is okay in my story.

bbslilangel- OMG you are so sweet :P really you are gorgeous thank you heaps…………I love the couples they are my fav but I also like TerraXspeedy and CYxBEE or CYxJINX :P

wolf of raven- I can finish the story if you want…………………Lol and then leave it in a really crappy spot ;P

beastboyluver- YAY lol thank you it is so sweet :P

Shadow290- Yeah the girls did more then the boys coz they do rock :P OooOOooOoo next chapter will be about Adonis, Red X and Mad Mod.

Somestar- OO it was never going to be CYxTERRA no no no no no no no no EWWW!

Grave Logan- Owe thank you lol I thought it was cute when they kissed too ……………I love all you people :P

Hamstergirl- Lol sorry and I did write more but I did not like chapter 7…………………

Beastboyluver- lol yes that is right O.o

LOVESTRUCKREBEL- Lol thank you lots

luvlifecharm- You reviewed four times:P Y do you hate Mad Mod I recon he is cool :P Thank you so much for reviewing

Mica Holmes- lol yes I will hurry and review O.O lol I know what you meant……… Thanks :P

raven-rocks-the-dark- No, no, no not CyxTerra nope nope nope with a capital N! but thanks anyhoo :P

Star-Elie- Lol you are the first person to think TerrxCy would suit O.o I wont disagree…… O.O maybe.

Terra&Raven- lol thanks you are so sweet :P

outthere101- dying to find out? Lol I must update then

XxJeterxX- I am making them long next chapter……… Oh so long :D yes, yes, yes it will be WONDERFUL!

bbslilangel aka to alzy to login- lol that's good. I am glad you 'hearted' this lol I like that word.

LOVESTRUCKREBEL- I know it wasn't as good as the first ones and chapter 8 will be good I hope :P and don't worry BB and RAE will kiss soon :P

Renee25- I'm sorry I really, Really, REALLY suck at spelling…………………Sorry

KidFlashisHot- thanks lol I really didn't like that chapter……… But I am glad you did :D

Jadedea- I am glad you liked it :D

mica holmes- Lol sorry you have to wait you know you can just edit the url……… Anyhoo I am glad you like it!

Titanfan- Yes they are going back but what they find will be OH so great.

lil' LIK Star- Lol thanks I am glad you liked that crappy chappie :P

Snickers- lol I am writing more :P

mr.rogers- thanks………… I know it wasn't the best …………… BUT umm I'm not sure how long this is going to be if you want me to stop I'll stop

Angelfire412- lol wow thanks :D

**Okay people this will be up and hopefully chapter 8 wont be far behind it……. It should be up very soon ;P**

**Thank you, to all of you……………..YAY I REACHED 100 WOOOOOOOOOOOH ;P**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hee, hee, Hee I love you all 104 reviews :P do a little dance ;P lol anyhoo here is chapter 8 I hope you lie :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Right we have all three girls' signals going off and no explanation as yet." Robin said into his communicator as he drove his red motor-cycle.

"That's it everyone in the car……….. We're going turbo." Cyborg said as the car came to a screeching halt.

"What why?" Raven levitated down next to the T-car.

"Something is happening in Jump City……………………. Something big." Cyborg replied

Robin's motor-cycle came up beside the car.

"Cyborg's right, if you all get in we can go faster." Robin agreed.

Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and Terra looked at each other.

"In!" Cyborg yelled.

Terra sat in the front seat while Beastboy, Starfire and Raven sat in the back seat.

"Hang on y'all this baby is going into over drive." Cyborg smiled as he put the car into gear.

"Just to jump City entrance, understand Cyborg." Robin looked at him through his helmet.

"Man I know." Cyborg replied looking right back at him.

"Good." Robin said as he put his motor-cycle in gear and zoomed off with the front part of the motor-cycle went up, then straight back down.

"Show off." Cyborg mumbled as he pushed a button on the cars.

"Now you lady's can see my new baby go." Cyborg turned to face the girls as he smiled.

"Dude, just go." Beastboy frowned.

"Fine." Cyborg replied as he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

The car sped down the road as they began to catch up to Robin. They began to drive side by side as they got closer and closer to Jump City.

"Only a couple more hours." Starfire clapped form inside the car.

"Thank god." Raven sat back in the seat.

"How is you're arm Star?" Terra looked back at her from the front seat.

"It is better…………… Much." Starfire smiled.

"What happened to you're arm?" Beastboy asked as he looked at her.

"See Starfire over here thought she could still fly so when Mad Mod, Adonis and Red X where after us, Starfire grabbed us and jumped out the window." Raven answered for Starfire.

"Umm yes I forgot." Starfire rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh right." Beastboy gave a weird look.

"We're getting closer." Robin's face appeared on the small T.V on Cyborg's car.

"How much longer?" Terra asked looking into the T.V.

"Not much." Robin replied.

"And not much would be……………?" Terra moved her head from left to right.

"About two hours if nothing happens." Robin replied.

"Wait what could happen?" Raven asked.

Robin looked out onto the road then back to the communicator.

"Nothing." Robin replied as the T.V went back to being black.

The girls' sirens started to go off again.

"What is happening?" Starfire put her hand over her siren.** (I don't know what those little flashing things are called.) **

"Not really sure." Raven replied as she held onto hers'.

* * *

The group had now gotten to the entrance to Jump City, and had gotten out of the car.

"Now what?" Beastboy looked at Robin.

"Isn't my City." Robin smiled at the girls.

"Well?" Cyborg turned to face the girls.

"Try and get back to the tower to see what's wrong." Raven replied.

"Then let's go." Robin nodded as he got onto his motor-cycle while Cyborg got into his car.

"Wait!" Terra yelled.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"We should go in alone, and then call for you guys." Terra replied.

"What?" Robin looked at her.

"Why?" Beastboy continued on what Robin said.

"Because then we can get help and then it would be unexpected." Terra said.

"…………" There was silence as they all looked at Terra.

"Terra's right." Raven agreed.

"Say what?" Cyborg turned his look from Terra to Raven.

"You guys should wait until we tell you to come in." Raven replied walking over to Terra.

"You said it was our City." Starfire looked at Robin, until she walked over to Terra and Raven.

"But..." Beastboy went to walk next to them.

"Contact us." Robin put his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Beastboy turned around to look at Robin.

"They are big girls, they looked after themselves when we weren't there, they can do it now but we will be here for back up." Cyborg sighed as he agreed with Robin.

"We'll be fine." Terra and Starfire smiled.

"Yeah." Raven looked a little unsure.

"Raven are you okay?" Beastboy asked.

"Fine." Raven replied. "Come on girls."

* * *

The girls turned around as Raven and Starfire began to fly and Terra picked up a rock using her powers.

"Right where are we going?" Terra asked as they flew across the sky.

"Tower." Raven replied as they saw the giant T in the distance.

"Why?" Starfire looked at her.

"We have to find out what is happening." Raven replied as they got closer to the tower.

"But what if it wa—KAYA!" Starfire yelled as she got hit back.

"Starfire!" Raven and Terra looked back at her.

"You always where my little sister." A familiar voice said.

"Blackfire." Starfire growled as she flew back up to Terra and Raven.

"Long time no see." Blackfire came into view.

Blackfire hadn't changed much, besides the fact her hair was longer and she didn't have the pieces of material covering her stomach anymore, her hair also had purple through the black.

"I think that is a good thing sister." Starfire replied as her hands began to glow green.

"Yeah, maybe…………….. For me." Blackfire smirked.

"No sister……….. For me." Starfire yelled as she flew at her sister.

"Now!" Blackfire yelled.

Starfire stopped as she looked around.

"KAYA!" Raven yelled as she was hit to the ground.

"AHHH!" Terra screamed as she too was whacked to the ground.

"You will not harm my friends!" Starfire turned back to Blackfire.

"But sister dear……………. I didn't do it." Blackfire laughed.

"We did." Two voices' said in unison.

* * *

Raven and Terra got to their feet and began to look around.

"Who is that?" Starfire looked around.

"Remember me Raven!" One voice came into view.

"No." Raven gasped as she stepped back.

"You where trapped in a book!" Starfire yelled.

"But love can do anything." Malchior laughed.

"I don't love you!" Raven yelled as her eyes turned white.

"Okay who are you?" Terra looked at Malchior.

"I am Malchior, the almightily dragon." Malchior replied.

"And you?" Terra looked at Blackfire.

"I'm Starfire's older sister." Blackfire replied as she smirked evilly.

"And I'm Mumbo the magnificent." Mumbo said as he jumped out and tackled Terra.

"EEP!" Terra yelled as she hit the ground.

"What are you planing!" Starfire yelled as she faced her sister.

"What it always is sister, to take over the world." Blackfire replied chuckling lightly.

"Why do you always want to take over the world." Raven looked at them.

"Because my dear sweet Raven, what else is there to do." Malchior smirked.

"Kick you're ass." Terra replied.

"No see you can't do that if you are tired up." Mumbo laughed as he stuck out his wand.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" He yelled as a rope shot out and tired around Terra's legs.

"Always ropes." Terra frowned.

* * *

"You will not get away with this." Starfire smiled as she looked at her sister, with her hair blowing in the wind.

"We'll see about that yes?" Blackfire teased.

"Yes we will!" Starfire yelled as she flew at her.

Starfire flew at Blackfire as Blackfire out her hands in the air as purple glow started to form. Starfire narrowed her eyes as she flew faster towards her sister, Blackfire's purple glow was now a big ball of energy, Blackfire smiled at her sister coming closer to her, she then pushed her hands forward as the big ball of purple energy came out of Starfire's hands. Starfire stopped in mid flight as she looked at the purple starbolt flying at her.

"Ahh!" Starfire yelled as she got blew back.

"Pathetic sister." Blackfire put her hands on her hips.

* * *

"You where locked away!" Raven yelled as a black glow formed around Raven's hands.

"Well sweet Raven, that's what happens when you run off with out you're tower being locked." Malchior's human could now be seen.

"But how! You are not supposed to be here let alone in HUMAN form!" Raven yelled.

"Someone brought me back, someone with greater power then you." Malchior replied as he moved closer to her.

"And who was that?" Raven snapped as she moved back.

Malchior jumped forward and grabbed her and whispered into her ear.

"That you're going to have to find out yourself."

"GET OFF ME!" Raven yelled as she pushed away from him.

"Not going to cry are you?" Malchior laughed.

"No but I am going to do damage." Raven replied as she looked down at the ground.

"Come on then Raven." Malchior smiled.

Raven looked up as she flew at him, Malchior stayed in the same spot as he watched her coming. He began to chant some words as Raven got closer, Malchior finished his chant just in time, Raven was almost at him until he began to scream and hold onto his head. Raven stopped as Malchior began to grow and transform.

"No……" Raven whispered.

"Yes Raven." Malchior replied now in his dragon form.

"You should have stayed in that book." Raven said as she flew up with the wind blowing her hair.

Malchior laughed as Raven came at him, Raven's eyes where glowing white as she went at Malchior chanting her magic words, Malchior opened his mouth as a big blaze of fire came out of it. Raven got blown back as she hit the ground.

"Still week little Raven." Malchior laughed deeply.

"I'm not little." Raven stood up, her clock was torn at the end and some of it still on fire.

Raven stood facing the dragon.

* * *

"MUMBO JUMBO!" Mumbo yelled as bunnies began to come out of his hat.

"AHH KILLER BUNNIES!" Terra yelled as she threw her hands out in front of her as a rock came up from the ground.

"What's the matter deary?" Mumbo laughed as he pointed his wand at Terra's rock.

"I'm not no deary!" Terra yelled.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" Mumbo yelled as his wand shot out a ray of light.

"Ahh!" Terra yelled as the ray went straight through the rock.

"Down you go." Mumbo laughed.

Terra began to fall to the ground, her hands went yellow as she pulled a rock to her hands, Terra began to fly using the little rock she was holding onto.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" Mumbo yelled as his wand shot out another ray, but this time it was not aimed at the rock, it was aimed at Terra.

"AHHH!" Terra screamed as they ray hit her in the stomach.

Terra let go of the rock as she began to tumble to the ground.

* * *

"Terra!" Starfire yelled as she looked back at Terra.

"YA!" Blackfire yelled as she shot another blackbolt at her. **(I AM NOW CALLING HER STARBOLTS BLACKBOLTS!HAHAHAHAHA)**

"Ah!" Starfire fell forward.

"You're blackbolt's are getting strong sister." Starfire turned around and looked up at her.

"Well, I have been waiting for this moment for a while sister." Blackfire smirked as she walked closer to her sister.

"Why?" Starfire continued to look at her.

"Because you banished me from Earth then Tamaran." Blackfire yelled.

"I banished you from Earth because you tried to FRAME ME! And you where banished from Tamaran because you took over it and was not right for being leader!" Starfire yelled back.

"You're the best little girl AREN'T YOU!" Blackfire yelled as she shot a blackbolt at Starfire as she was blown back.

"Ahh!"

"You where always the favourite!" Blackfire yelled again as she hit her back again.

"Awe!" Starfire moaned as she hit the ground.

"Precious little STARFIRE!" Blackfire yelled one more time as she hit Starfire.

"STOP IT!" Starfire yelled as a big green energy began to glow around Starfire.

The green began to grow bigger and bigger, until it was huge.

"Stop picking on ME!" Starfire yelled as she threw out her arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the energy realised.

"AHH!" Blackfire yelled as she was slammed into a building.

* * *

Raven flew at Malchior hurling cars and street signs at him. Malchior hit them back towards Raven, she blocked as a car crashed in to her.

"Ahh!" Raven yelled as the car hit her.

"RAVEN!" Terra yelled as she threw a rock at Mumbo.

"Call help." Raven coughed as she pushed the car of herself.

"Okay." Terra nodded as she pulled out her communicator.

"Girls?" Robin's face appeared.

"Hel" Terra started until she got hit again by Mumbo's ray.

"AHHH!" Terra yelled out in pain as she dropped the communicator as she grabbed her side.

"Girls?" Robin called out not really seeing anything.

"AHH!" Robin saw Raven begin thrown into the wall.

* * *

"Girls need help." Robin closed the communicator as he got onto his motor-cycle.

"Where are they?" Beastboy looked at him.

"Don't know, they didn't tell me." Robin replied putting on his red and black helmet.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cyborg asked as he got into his car.

"Terra yelled out in pain and then I saw Raven get smashed into a wall." Robin looked down at the ground.

Beastboy's eyes narrowed as he morphed into a cheater and sprinted off.

"Beastboy!" Robin called out to him.

"Come on man!" Cyborg said as he closed his car door.

"Go!" Robin yelled as his motor-cycle started.

* * *

Malchior turned into his human form as he walked over to Raven who was on the ground sitting on piles of rocks and rubble left from the building she was smashed into. Raven opened her eyes and saw him, she attempted to move back but didn't work. Malchior picked her up by her neck, held her up in the air, and pined her onto the wall, Raven struggled to breathe as she held onto Malchior arm that was holding her in the air. Raven's eyes turned white as her hands turned a black.

"I don't think so." Malchior pulled her forward then slammed her back again.

"Awe!" Raven moaned as she coughed.

"Raven!" Terra yelled as she was being held up by a rope with bunnies all around her.

Raven began to breathe very slowly like she wasn't getting any air.

"Good bye sweet Raven." Malchior laughed.

* * *

Raven began to slowly close her eyes as she saw Malchior laughing, Raven thought she was going to die, until Beastboy jumped out and clawed onto Malchior. Raven dropped to the floor breathing in deeplyand coughing. Cyborg shot his laser cannon at Mumbo as it hit him.

"The boys…………… You're not supposed to be back!" Mumbo yelled.

"Surprise, surprise." Robin said as he stood with his hands crossed.

"Titans back together, how sweet." Mumbo stood up next to Malchior.

"Isn't it just." Cyborg smiled as he pointed his cannon at them again.

Beastboy ran over to Raven as she was still breathing in deep.

"YAAAAAA!" Terra yelled as she picked up a big rock and threw it at them.

"Help!" Terra looked at them as she hung upside down.

Robin ran over to her as he cut the rope with his birdarangs.

"AWE!" Terra yelled as she hit the ground.

"Sorry………… where is Starfire?" Robin looked around.

"Not sure." Terra said as she got to her feet.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" Mumbo yelled as he shot out another ray.

"AHH!" Terra yelled as she clenched onto her stomach.

"Don't you get it Titans." Malchior looked at them.

"Get what?" Beastboy asked as he picked up Raven.

"This is the plan." Malchior said as him and Mumbo disappeared.

"What ……. Is ……………. The plan?" Raven asked slowly as she was getting her breathing back to normal.

* * *

"AHHH!" Starfire screamed as she hit the ground in front of them.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over to her and knelt down.

"Where is my sister?" Starfire sat up quickly with cuts and scratches down her arms, legs and stomach.

"She gone don't worry." Robin smiled at her.

"But she is hurt." Starfire stood up, but fell straight back down.

"Starfire!" Robin caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I'm I fine………… I hope Blackfire is too." Starfire put her hand to her heart.

"Beastboy." Raven smiled. "You can put me down now."

"Are you sure?" Beastboy asked sounding serious.

Raven nodded as Beastboy put her on the ground.

"It was just a trap." Robin looked up at his friends.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Blackfire, Mumbo and Malchior where just here to see if we were here." Robin replied.

"But how …………. I mean how did they know that you would be here?" Raven asked.

"Because my gorgeous flower, we knew you little lover boys would come with you." A voice said in the shadows.

"I'm not you're gorgeous flower." Raven huffed.

"Oh but you will be." Adonis stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Raven looked at him, and then went behind Beastboy a bit.

"What is you're plan?" Robin yelled as he picked Starfire up.

"That's easy kid." Red X appeared next to him.

Robin jumped back a bit to protect Starfire.

"And what's that?" Cyborg's arm turned back into the cannon.

"That my duckies you will have to find out yourselves." Mad Mod smiled.

"Why!" Beastboy yelled.

"Then what's the fun in that?" Adonis disappeared back in the shadows.

"Guessing games are fun kid, you need to lighten up." Red X looked at him.

"I don't like guessing games." Robin frowned as he held onto Starfire tight.

"Why not my little duckie?" Mad Mod held his cane out in front of himself.

"What do you want with the girls!" Robin yelled getting annoyed at them.

"What wouldn't you want from them?" Adonis appeared from behind them and grabbed Raven.

"Ahh!" Raven tried to kick as they disappeared back into the shadows.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled.

"Pretty one she is." Adonis appeared next to Mad Mod.

"LET HER GO!" Beastboy yelled with his fist clenched.

* * *

Raven's eyes went white as her hands went black.

"Don't be doing that duckie." Mad Mod pushed his cane up against her neck, her head was against Adonis's chest.

"Why not." Raven glared at him.

"Eat this." Cyborg yelled as he shot his cannon.

"HA!" Mad Mod moved as Adonis put Raven in the way.

"AHHH……..RRRR!" Raven screamed as Cyborg's attack hit her.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled.

Raven looked down at the ground as she was being held onto by Adonis, her eyes turned white as her hands went became black.

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as Red X grabbed her from Robin.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he turned around.

Red X punch Robin as Robin fell to the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

Robin sat up as blood came from him mouth.

"Robin are you okay?" Terra ran over to him.

"Fine" Robin got up.

"Where is she!" He yelled out to them.

"Where is who my duckie?" Mad Mod teased.

* * *

Raven was silently chanting something under her breath as Adonis held onto her.

"Where is STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

"Right over there." Mad Mod pointed.

Starfire was being held up by Red X, Starfire seamed weak as she looked up at them.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he went to run.

"No, no." Mad Mod tapped his cane on the ground twice.

Robin began to get electrocuted.

"Argh!" Robin fell to his knees.

"What happened my duckie?" Mad Mod laughed.

"Starfire." Robin looked up to her as electricity went through his body.

* * *

Raven looked up at Starfire then Robin and then Beastboy, she closed her eyes and thought, and she then opened then as they went black.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as a black energy went across and zapped Red X badly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Red X yelled as he dropped Starfire.

"Starfire……" Robin got up and ran to catch her.

"What did you do!" Mad Mod yelled at her.

"I'll do the same thing to you!" She yelled.

Mad Mod whacked her over the head with his cane.

"Awe." Raven looked up at him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Beastboy yelled as he morphed into a leopard and jumped up on to the roof.

"Red X now!" Mad Mod yelled as Red X quickly threw goop at Beastboy.

* * *

Beastboy tried to dodge it as he jumped up high. The goop formed an X as it hit Beastboy.

"Beastboy!" Raven called out as Mad Mod disappeared.

"Raven!" Beastboy tried to move.

"I love you." Raven said as she and Adonis disappeared.

Beastboy as in the goo as he watched her get taken away from him.

"RAVEN!" He yelled as he tried to move.

**

* * *

Well how was chapter 8? Well if you like it please review.**

**Thank you**

**YAY I got 104 reviews :P**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SOOOOOO MCUH THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!**

**Okay answering time ;P**

**

* * *

mr.rogers- okay kool then lol thanks for the review.**

**Just me and myself- Yes I am updating :P**

**outthere101- thank you I am glad you like :P**

**PeanutButterLuva- hee hee thank you very much :P**

**XxJeterxX- lol yes you where do you feel special to be the 105th reviewer? Lol thanks for the review.**

**BeAsT bOy RULZ- Awwww aren't you sweet thank you soooooo much ;P**

**Shadow290- Yes I am hurrying yes I am :P thank you so much I am glad you like my story…….. honestly I thought this would be and do really crap but I love you people who review :P**

**somestar(is to lazy to sign in:P)- lol that is cool you bring popcorn AND soda to read my story :P your so sweet you know that :P thanks for reviewing :P**

**Marisol- don't worry there is a lot of kissing in this one……………. Kinda :P that's for reviewing :P**

**titanfan- YAY I'm glad :P**

**The Last- thanks for the tip :P I always get where and were confused :P**

**Saint Raven- thank you I am really really glad you like it :P**

**luvlifecharm- you think that chapter was sad in ending……….. WAIT for THIS one! Thanks for reviewing.**

**TtitansFan- I am glad you like Terra in my story……….. I don't particularly like her either but hey :P thanks for the review :P **

**Rose- hiya rose ………Well I didn't know who to give Terra…….. I mean Star and Blackfire Raven and Malchior and when I thought of Terra I'm just like. Crap so I put mumbo……… coz well I dunno………….. lol no it is not Terra and Mad Mod once again I didn't know anyone who liked Terra so Mad Mod was an option and besides people like him…………… hmmm Fair the well till next time :P**

**littlelanie121- omg thank you, you are sweet :P**

**starandrobin4everfan- well you are going to have to read if you want to find out if he kisses Star or not but my guts say yes, yes he does :P**

**KidFlashisHot- so many questions :P hey did I update quick enough? Well I hope I did and no Mad Mod didn't take Terra but you are right about having a bad felling about what's going to happen to the girls :P thanks for the review ;P**

**StaROb- why thank you I like being added to people's fav lists it makes me feel happy :P And I am glad you loved my story. Thanks for the review ;P**

**outthere101- anytime I am glad I do that for you :P I hope you like this chapter :P**

**Jordan- ummmmm thanks……………..I guess :P**

**Angelfire412- lol thank you very, very, very, VERY much :P**

**BB/Raelover4eva- that's okay :P I am glad you liked or loved it :P**

**Mirumo- well since the other chapter wasn't long I thought I would make up for it :P that's for the review :P**

**RainSprite03- lol thank you very much very much VERY much lol :P**

**Darkness- I dunno do you want Terra and Cyborg to get together? Anyhoo thanks for the review :P**

**Grave Logan- Oh but he did hear her :P Thank you so much for reviewing :P and I am glad you liked it :P**

**Ldy-FloR- lol thank you I am glad I pleased you :P**

**O-Starfire-O- hey stop complaining some people like BBxRAE INCLUDING ME! So yeah leave it alone………….. but I am glad you like the story :P**

**mr.rogers- is that umm! And good umm! Or bad umm?**

**Karen­- Hmmm I didn't know I did a Raven and Robin part…………… you know if you want me to write a Robin x Rae one just say so and I will happily :P thanks for the review.**

**Thank you to ALL the people that reviewed thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU hope you like :P**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"Beastboy!" Robin and the others ran over to him.

"We have to save her!" Beastboy attempted to get up out of the goo.

"We will, after we get you out of there." Robin replied.

"No save her!" Beastboy yelled as he began to morph into random animals.

"Beastboy you know that's not going to work." Robin yelled.

Beastboy morphed back into human form.

"Come on man let us get you out, then help Rae." Cyborg looked at his green friend.

Beastboy looked down at the goo that was holding him down, and then he looked back at his friends.

"Did you hear the last three words she said to me?" He asked softly.

"No……. What did she say?" Robin asked as Cyborg bent down next to Beastboy as his finger turned into a flame torch.

"Don't worry." Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"Why not?" Robin raised an eye-brow.

"It was nothing okay." Beastboy yelled angrily.

"Yo man, don't worry…………. We'll get her back." Cyborg said as he burnt his way through the goo.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that... Titans." A familiar voice said from behind them.

* * *

The group turned there heads towards the voice they where hearing.

"No!" They all gasped.

"Why won't you DIE!" Robin yelled.

"Because Robin, I am here…….. To make you miserable." He chuckled lightly.

"Well you do a good job, you would make anyone miserable!" Robin clenched his fists together.

"Now, now Robin we don't want to get angry now do we." He mocked as he looked down at the Titans.

"Where is Raven?" Beastboy looked up at him not yelling but calmly.

"My, my why do you want to know?" He looked at Beastboy.

"WHERE IS SHE SLADE!" Beastboy yelled just as Cyborg finished cutting through the goo.

"You're going to have to find that out yourself now aren't you." An ugly smirk came to Slade's face

Beastboy growled as he looked up at Slade.

"But first you have to survive." Slade continued to smirk.

"Survive what?" Robin asked with anger in his voice.

"My army." Slade said as the ground began to shake.

* * *

The Titans began to look around franticly as the ground shook wildly. They started to hear foot steps stamp on the ground coming towards them.

"Tar, tar Titans." Slade smirked as he disappeared.

"Call Titans East." Robin looked at Cyborg.

"What why?" Cyborg asked Robin with a confused look on his face.

"We are going to need all the help we can get." Robin replied.

"Right." Cyborg replied as he flipped opened his communicator.

* * *

"Hello!" A face came onto the communicator.

"Bee?" Cyborg widened his eyes.

"Hey sparky what's up?" Bee asked.

"We need help." Cyborg replied.

"What wrong this time?" Bee asked.

"It's Slade." Cyborg replied.

The footsteps began to come closer as the group got ready (all but Cyborg)

"What I thought he was dead!" Bee yelled.

"So did we…………. But they have Raven." Cyborg said, sadness in his voice.

"We'll be right there sparky. Where are you?" Bee asked.

"Jump City." Cyborg replied as he shut the communicator.

* * *

The group stood ready as the army came into view. They weren't the ordinary Slade's robots, they where real……….. Real life people ………. Or monsters.

"What are they?" Robin stood in shock like the others.

"Demons." Beastboy replied not looking at his friends, just the enemy coming towards them.

The demons had horns on their heads, sharp pointy teeth, their skin was a reddish colour, their hands had claws on them and they had bright yellow and red eyes **(Kinda like cats eyes yellow outside and a red line going down, cat's eyes…….Shut up I know I suck at explaining things.) **

"Titans no matter what…….. Your safety is number one." Robin looked back at his friends.

"Robin." Starfire whispered, but Robin did not hear her whisper his name.

"Titans………….GO!" Robin yelled as the group began to run forward.

* * *

When the demons saw the group run forward, they started to run too, like a real war. Terra stood on top of a rock as she put her hands out on both sides. Yellow began to form around them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terra screamed as many rocks began to fly at the demons.

The demons tried to dodge the rocks being thrown at them, some moved just in time others didn't. Starfire flew over the top of them as her hands and eyes went green, Starfire began to throw starbolts at them, one after the other trying to hit them. One of the demons opened it's mouth as fire came out of it, Starfire was thrown back.

"Ah!" Starfire yelled as she hit the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin ran next to her.

"I am okay." Starfire smiled.

"These things are going to be harder then the robots." Robin looked back at his friends.

"YA!" Terra screamed as she throw a bolder into the middle of the demons coming.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

Robin helped Starfire up then went to help the others. Beastboy morphed into a rhino as he charged his way through the demons attempting to hurt him. Cyborg's arm changed into the laser cannon as he started to blast the demons, while Starfire helped him by throwing her starbolts. Terra began to throw rocks as she flew over the demons, one of the demons jumped up and grabbed onto Terra's leg.

"AHHH!" Terra yelled as she looked down at the demon with it's claws in her leg.

"TERRA!" Robin looked up at her as he threw an exploder disk in the middle of the demons.

"TITANS FALL BACK!" Robin yelled.

"What?" Beastboy morphed back into human form.

"You heard me fall back!" Robin replied as he turned around.

"YA!" Terra yelled as she threw a rock at the demon on her leg.

"YA, YA, YA, YA, YA!" Starfire yelled as she threw starbolts as she fell back.

"NOW!" Robin yelled as they all turned around and ran.

* * *

The group ran back to the tower as they got inside.

"Why did we do that!" Beastboy yelled.

"We need Titans east." Robin replied calmly.

"We didn't need to fall back." Beastboy said not looking at Robin.

"Yes we did." Robin said with serious in his voice.

"WE COULD OF FOUGHT!" Beastboy yelled again.

"STOP IT!" Starfire yelled.

They all went silent as they looked at her.

"Please friends stop it." Starfire said almost crying.

"Starfire I "

"Raven has been taken and you are fighting about something you shouldn't be." Starfire interrupted Robin.

"We didn't need to fall back." Beastboy looked at Robin before he sat down on the lounge.

"Speck for yourself." Terra said as she sat down next to him.

"What?" Beastboy looked at her.

"One of the basted things grabbed my leg!" Terra pulled her leg up as it was covered in blood.

"Come on Terra I'll take you too the medicine room for cleaning up." Cyborg said as Terra nodded.

* * *

The two walked off as Starfire, Robin and Beastboy sat in silence.

"……Beastboy I'm sorry……" Robin broke the silence looking at him.

"……If it was Starfire that got taken…………. You wouldn't give up." Beastboy said softly as he got up and walked out of the room.

Robin sighed as he fell back onto the lounge.

"Robin?" Starfire called over to him.

"Yeah." Robin looked over to her.

"If it was me………… would you fall back?" Starfire looked at him.

"Terra was bleeding an-"

"Robin that was not my question." Starfire once again interrupted him.

"…………………I don't know………………" Robin replied looking up at her.

"……………" Starfire sighed as she stood up.

"Robin……… I know you pulled back because Terra got scratched……….. But if I where in Raven's position I do not believe that Terra would matter." And with that Starfire walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wow tough crowd." A voice came from behind Robin.

Robin turned around to see Titans East standing there.

"Hey guys." Robin sighed.

"Glad you're happy to see us." Bee put her hands on her hips.

"I am………. Just Beastboy is upset because they took Raven." Robin replied standing up to face them.

"Why did Raven get taken?" Speedy asked.

"Not sure………….. But Mad Mod, Adonis and Red X are after the girls." Robin replied walking over to them.

"And they already have Raven right?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah………… She could of saved herself……… but she saved Starfire instead." Robin looked at them.

"Don't worry we will get her back." Bee smiled at Robin.

"Let's hope so." Cyborg and Terra walked back into the room.

"Who's the chick?" Speedy looked at Terra.

"I'm not a chick." Terra narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Terra…………. The one who was our friend……….Turned on us …………. Then came back and helped us." Robin replied.

"Oh ……….. That's Terra." Speedy nodded his head slowly.

"You shut up." Terra glared at Speedy.

Mas Y Menos began to speck Spanish very, very fast.

"Umm………" Terra put her index finger in the air.4e

"No Terra we didn't understand that either." Robin said looking back at her.

"Okay then." Terra smiled.

"OH TITANS!" A voice boomed through the city.

Beastboy and Starfire ran out into the main room as they all walked up to the window.

"Titans we have something for you." Adonis yelled.

"Come out; come out where ever you are my duckies!" Mad Mod stood atop a building with Red X in view.

"What's the matter kids? To scared." Red X laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Got to the roof of Titans Tower." Robin replied.

"Are you sure?" Bee looked at him.

"Yes." Robin nodded.

* * *

The group ran up to the roof, when they got there they could see Mad Mod, Red X, Adonis and Raven tied to a poll clearly.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy called out.

"I don't think so." Adonis smirked as he slide his hand around her waist.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Beastboy yelled with anger in his voice.

"You know my duckie………….. He doesn't want to." Mad Mod laughed.

"But I want her!" Red X appeared next to Starfire as he grabbed her.

"NO!" Robin yelled as he went to pull her to him.

"Don't kid." Red X put his hand around Starfire's neck.

"Starfire!" Robin glared at Red X.

"That's not going to do much." Red X smirked.

"What do you want with her………. With the girls!" Robin yelled.

"Well for one thing I want to do is this." Red X turned Starfire to face him as he pulled her face closer and kissed her.

Starfire's eyes widened as Red X kissed her, she wasn't sure if she hated it …. Or liked it. Starfire tried to pull away but she couldn't, Robin went to run at them as Red X pulled out a gun and turned Starfire back around to face them.

"Don't." Red X held the gun to Starfire's neck.

"You wouldn't shoot her." Robin growled at him.

"Sure about that kid……. I got my kiss, that's all I needed." He smirked as he put his finger on the trigger.

"Don't be an idiot X." Adonis yelled.

"You get to have fun with yours." Red X yelled back.

"Yeah." Adonis snickered as he held onto her tight.

"What do you want from me?" Raven looked up at him struggling to breath.

"Wouldn't you like to know my duckie." Mad Mod whispered to her.

"X leave her or take her just stop messing around!" Adonis yelled.

* * *

Mas Y Menos touched hands as they ran really fast behind Red X and kicked him.

"What the hell?" Red X let go of Starfire.

Starfire turned around to face Red X.

"So, want me do you cutie." Red X smiled at her.

"No I don't!" Starfire yelled as she punched him in the face as he fell to the ground.

"WOOH YOU GO GIRL!" Terra jumped up and down.

Red X stood up then shot the gun in Terra's direction.

"EEP!" Terra quickly pulled up a rock to protect herself.

"Bye, bye kids." Red X said as he disappeared

"Always run away don't you." Robin smirked.

"What's it to you kid?" Red X appeared over the other side of the building.

"I mean you saved me once." Robin looked at him.

"Kid……… Not everyone wants to play hero." Red X replied.

"But I'm sure you do." Robin replied.

"That's where your wrong kid." Red X smirked.

* * *

Cyborg looked around to each of his friends……. But to his surprise he couldn't fine Beastboy. Cyborg began to franticly look around for his bestfriend.

"What's wrong sparky?" Bee whispered to Cyborg.

"I can't find BB." Cyborg whispered back.

"What you think he has gone after Raven?" Bee asked logically.

Cyborg looked over to Raven and saw Beastboy behind her.

"That's exactly what I think." Cyborg pointed over to Beastboy.

"Oh no." Bee looked at Cyborg.

"Robin………. Distract them." Cyborg whispered too Robin.

"Why?" Robin asked as he looked around.

"Beastboy." Cyborg whispered back.

Robin began to scan the area as he saw Beastboy.

"I don't get why you won't tell us you're plan." Robin walked closer to the edge of Titans Tower.

"Then how much fun would it be to figure it out yourself." Red X replied.

"But it would be easier and less humiliating for you if we knew." Robin laughed.

* * *

Beastboy snuck over to Raven as Adonis stood near her.

"Raven!" Beastboy whispered so anyone could barely hear him.

Raven lifted her head and looked down at Beastboy, a smile came to her face as she looked at him.

"B…………….Beastboy." She whispered back.

Adonis faced Raven as Beastboy morphed into a fly.

"You're beautiful you know." Adonis put his hand up and stocked her cheek.

"Well…………… Good for me." Raven looked at him in discussed.

Adonis slapped her. Raven's head went to the left as her hair fell over her face. Raven looked up at him as he moved closer to her, she tried to back away but Adonis came closer, and closer until their lips touched. Beastboy saw this then morphed into a human.

"Hey GET YOU'RE LIPS OFF MY GIRL!" Beastboy walked up to Adonis and punched him.

Adonis fell to the floor by Beastboy's punch.

"Oh my duckie what the hell do you think your doing!" Mad Mod yelled.

Beastboy ran over to Raven as he tried to untie her.

"Beastboy Mad Mod!" Raven said as she struggled to move.

"Use your powers!" Beastboy said as he attempted to undo the knot.

"I can't" Raven replied.

"YA!" Starfire screamed as she threw a starbolt at Mad Mod.

"Oof!" Mad Mod said as he hit the floor.

"Where is X?" Adonis put his hand over his bottom jaw.

"I'm right here." Red X appeared next to a switch.

"Go X!" Mad Mod yelled.

"DON'T KILL HER!" Adonis yelled.

Red X ignored him as he pulled the switch down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven began to scream as electricity began to electrocute her.

"TERRA THE SWITCH!" Robin yelled as the others tried to get over to the other side.

* * *

Terra nodded as she picked up a huge rock. She began to fly across the sky as she landed on the building.

Starfire continued to throw starbolts at Mad Mod as he attempted to dodge them.

"Have to do better………… Then that lovey." Mad Mod said in between jumps.

"I will." Starfire brought her hands to her heart.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Starfire screamed as a big, green light began to go around Mad Mod.

"What………………..WHAT IS THIS!" Mad Mod began to bang on the inside of the bubble that surrounded him.

The inside of the huge starbolt bubble began to start electrocuting Mad Mod.

"How do you like it!" Starfire yelled as Mad Mod yelled out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven continued to scream but getting fainter and fainter every time.

"HURRY UP TERRA!" Beastboy yelled as he watched Raven.

"I'm trying!" Terra called out as she threw rocks at Red X.

* * *

Red X disappeared as Terra looked around; she started to walk towards the switch.

"Argh!" Terra moaned as she was kicked back.

"You really are as stupid as people say." Red X appeared next to her.

"I'm not stupid." She whispered.

"What was that?" Red X teased.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" She yelled as rocks went fly everywhere.

"TERRA DON'T LOSE CONTROL!" Robin yelled out to her.

Terra's hair began to fly up as her eyes went yellow, a big gust of wind came up as rocks began to smash into things. Red X grabbed Adonis as they disappeared.

"Don't lose control!" Beastboy called out to her.

"I CAN HELP IT!" Terra yelled as she covered her ears.

A rock smashed into the switch bored as Raven stopped being electrocuted.

"Raven!" Beastboy ran over to her.

"Terra please you have not lost control for a long time!" Starfire flew over to her as she dropped Mad Mod.

"NO! DON'T LOSE CONTROL!" She yelled as more rocks started to smash into things.

Beastboy cut the rope as Raven dropped to the ground, Beastboy picked her up.

"Terra you can do it. Don't lose control!" Beastboy yelled out.

"Terra….. We are here for you now." Starfire said softly.

Terra gasped as her eyes went back to normal and her powers stopped.

Terra put her left hand on her head. "What happened?"

"We should ask you that." Robin called out.

"Guys?" Beastboy called out to them in a panicked voice.

"What?" They ran over to him.

"I think she is dead." Beastboy held back the tears.

**

* * *

Well how was that? Lol if you want another chapter then please review please?**

**Review and you will find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

Hello people…………. Sorry there has been such a long waiting time between chapters…….. but I have been so busy………. So I can't write answers to the reviews but I just wanna thank these people for reviewing.**

**O-Starfire-O, BB/raelover4eva, XxJeterxX, some person, Grave Logan, Raven Hope, Estel-Elf-Lover, Rachel, lil lanie121, TtitansFan, Rose, Icky Vicky -Not really-, mr.rogers, t, Shadow290, BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever, otakualways, starandrobin4everfan, Elise, Jordan, RainSprite03, outthere101, Lost Shadow of Death, Snickers, Raeraequeen, shadow929, robenluver**

**Thanks to all of you……….. you rule -……… sorry if this chapter is short or crappy but I have to study, read a book for tomorrow and it is already 12:19 am so yeah I promise next chapter will be good. **

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Beastboy held onto Raven's lifeless body; as her hair covered the ground and her face.

"What?" They all gasped as they ran over to them both.

"She isn't breathing." Beastboy pulled her up to him and hugged her.

"Terra what happened?" Robin turned to Terra.

"What? I didn't do it." Terra replied.

"Can you fight later?" Beastboy looked up at them.

"We have to get her to the infirmary." Cyborg said as he picked Raven up from Beastboy's lap.

"Hurry take her." Robin nodded as Cyborg and Beastboy ran to the infirmary while the others followed quickly behind.

"Wait." Robin grabbed onto Terra's arm.

Terra turned around to look at Robin.

"What?" She snapped.

"Terra…………. You haven't lost control for a while, what's going on?" Robin asked a bit concerned for her but really wanting to go help Raven.

"You wouldn't know if I've lost control or not you haven't been around." Terra yelled as she pulled her arm away from Robin's grip.

"Terra w"Robin started until Terra yelled at him.

"Don't Terra me!" She yelled as she stomped off.

"Terra!" Robin yelled as he went after her.

"What!" Terra yelled as she turned around to face him again.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked walking up to her.

"Nothing, now lets get back to Raven." Terra growled at Robin as she walked off.

"Something isn't right." Robin said out loud to himself.

* * *

Cyborg laid Raven down on an infirmary bed, she laid there lifeless. Cyborg started to get different wires and things to connect to Raven. Beastboy sat on a chair next to the bed watching over her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beastboy asked hopeful as he looked up at Cyborg.

"Man I don't know." Cyborg replied as he pushed a button as everything lit up.

"How is she?" Robin walked into the room, while the others waited outside.

"Don't know." Cyborg replied as he walked over to the main computer.

"I want to run some test on Terra too." Robin walked over to Beastboy.

"Why?" Cyborg gave him a confused look.

"Because she hasn't lost control for a while, and then when I tried to talk to her she got all angry and yelling and getting really mad." Robin said as he sat down on the chair next to Beastboy.

"All I want right now is to see Raven sitting with me." Beastboy looked at Robin.

"Right." Robin said looking over at Raven.

"Has Raven awaken?" Starfire asked as she walked in.

Beastboy shook his head as he sighed.

"Beastboy I am sorry that we did not save Raven earlier, if it wasn't for me th—"

"Don't Star." Beastboy interrupted.

"Don't what?" Starfire asked as she held her hands to her heart.

"Say it's your fault, Raven knew what she was doing she'll pull through." Beastboy sighed. "I'm going up for some fresh air I'll be back in a minute." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I feel bad." Starfire looked at Robin.

"Why?" Robin walked over to her.

"She would not have gotten taken or hurt if she hadn't of saved me." Starfire looked down to the ground.

"Raven will survive." Robin hugged Starfire as she hugged him back putting her head on his chest.

* * *

Terra walked down the hallway towards her room, she felt sick in a way. Sweat began to run down her face as she started to breathe heavily. She clenched her stomach as she felt pain of a hundred daggers stabbing her, she fall to the ground in pain.

"Terra?" A voice called out for her.

Terra closed her eyes as she heard footsteps come closer.

Bee walked around the corner and saw Terra leaning against the wall.

"Girl, are you okay?" Bee ran up to her.

Terra felt the pain go away as Bee came closer.

"I'm fine." Terra replied with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" Bee asked concerned for Terra.

"Yeah………… Is Raven okay?" Terra asked changing the subject.

"She still isn't breathing." Bee bit her lip as she looked away.

"I shouldn't of lost control like that." Terra sighed as she stood up.

"Terra why did you lose control?" Bee asked as she walked over to her.

"I…………..I………..d………..don't know." Terra stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Bee looked at her.

"I don't know!" Terra yelled as she ran into her room.

"Terra I'm sorry." Bee walked up to Terra's door.

"Go away!" Terra yelled.

"Terra……. I said I was sorry." Bee knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Terra screamed.

"………Okay……" Bee replied as she stood there for a minute, and then walked off towards the infirmary.

* * *

In the infirmary the others sat at Raven's bed looking over her.

"Is she going to make it?" Robin asked Cyborg as they sat around Raven's bed.

"I really don't know." Cyborg replied with sadness in his voice.

"She isn't breathing is she?" Aqualad asked.

"Nope, but there is still a chance." Cyborg replied.

"How if there is no oxygen going into her body…….. How is she going to survive?" Speedy asked fixing his hair.

"Hope." Cyborg replied.

"She doesn't believe in that crap." Beastboy walked into the room.

"What crap?" Robin asked.

"Hope…………… She said the best thing to do is take things as they are, to accept what will happen." Beastboy replied as he walked over to Raven's bed.

"Beastboy are you okay?" Starfire looked at him.

"No Star…………….. I'm not." Beastboy said sitting down on the sit.

"Guys." Bee walked in the door.

"Yeah?" Robin said looking up at her.

"Something's wrong with Terra." Bee said in a worried voice.

"What? Why?" Robin stood up quickly

"I'm not sure, first I found her in the hallway on the floor breathing heavy and she was sweating, then she got really angry and started screaming." Bee answered.

"Yeah, she got really angry when I asked her what was wrong." Robin agreed.

"There is something wrong." Bee said very concerned.

"Beastboy, you can stay here with Raven and Cyborg. Everyone else come with me." Robin order as they all nodded.

* * *

Terra sat on her bed hugging her legs.

"I have to go see Raven." Terra thought to herself as she rubbed her arms up and down her legs. She felt her hand run over something on her leg, something that hurt. She moved her legs to the side a bit.

"Terra?" A knock came on her door.

"Y…..y…….Yes?" Terra replied putting full attention to the door.

"We need to talk to you." Bee voice called out.

"W……..w……why?" Terra stuttered as she hugged her legs again.

"Por qué necesita hablar con usted acerca de por qué usted es es el control estúpido y flojo" Mas called out.

"What did that stupid thing say?" Terra yelled out.

"¡No LLAME EEUU ESTUPIDOS USTED CHICA RUBIA, PEQUEÑA y REMILGADA de HAIRD!" Menos yelled out.

"Terra, don't call them stupid." Bee said standing out front of the door.

"¡Ella debe pensar acerca de lo que ella dice antes que ella lo dice, ella es más muda entonces nosotros y nosotros somos trece!" Mas looked at Bee.

"¡Sí somos más jóvenes entonces ella, incluso si nosotros donde más mudo ESTE BIEN TODAVIA ELLA ES ESTUPIDA!" Menos also looked at Bee.

"Guys I don't speak you're language." Bee put her hands on her hips.

"Eso seguramente" Mas and Menos said at the same time.

"Right." Bee turned back to Terra's door.

"GO AWAY!" Terra screamed.

"Terra, Robin needs to talk to you." Speedy said knocking on the door.

"WHY!" Terra screamed as the slammed open. "SO WONDER BOY OVER THERE CAN SAY I CAN'T CONTROL MY POWERS." Terra stood at her doorway breathing heavily, sweat falling down her face, her eyes where blood shot and she was pail.

"Terra are you okay?" Bee asked as they all looked shocked.

Terra looked at them as they all looked right back at her. She took a deep breath, and then collapsed onto the ground.

"TERRA?" Robin yelled as they all ran up to her.

Terra laid on the ground not moving, besides her faint breathing. Her hair spread across the ground.

"Speedy take her to the infirmary." Robin ordered as he bent down next to her.

"What wh-"

"Now!" Robin looked at Speedy then back at Terra.

Speedy nodded as he walked over to Terra and picked her up carefully.

"Tell Cyborg to check her." Robin said as Speedy nodded and walked off with Terra in his arms.

"Robin ………. What's going on?" Bee looked at Robin.

"I don't know…." Robin replied as he stood up.

"That's really weird." Aqualad stood at Terra's door looking into her room.

"What?" Robin walked over to Aqualad.

* * *

"Cyborg!" Speedy yelled as he ran into theinfirmary with Terra in his arms.

"What?" Cyborg turned around and saw Terra in Speedy's arms.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as Speedy ran over to him.

"Sh……sh…………she fainted i…..i….in the hall." Speedy stuttered.

"Put her down here." Cyborg said as he pointed to the bed next to Raven's.

Speedy nodded as he walked over to the white infirmary bed, he put Terra down onto it. Beastboy walked over to them to see Terra.

"Robin asked me to tell you to run some test." Speedy looked at Cyborg.

"What about Raven?" Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"Man Terra can be help." Cyborg looked down at the ground.

Beastboy stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"Man I don't know if we can bring he back." Cyborg looked at Beastboy.

"……Don't say that………..YOU CAN BRING HER BACK!" Beastboy yelled.

"BB………. We can try……….. But right now Terra has a better chance." Cyborg replied.

"Terra isn't DEAD!" Beastboy yelled.

"EXACTLY!" Cyborg yelled back.

Beastboy stepped back again then looked over at Raven.

"She's going to make it." Beastboy walked over to her bed.

"BB……….. I'"

"Forget it………. Check Terra." Beastboy interrupted Cyborg.

Cyborg looked as Beastboy walked over to Raven's bed.

"Beastboy, I'll be with Raven in a minute." Cyborg said.

"Sure." Beastboy said as he sat down and put his hand on top of Raven's.

Cyborg sighed as he picked walked over to Terra.

* * *

A loud bell noise rang through the tower, as the siren went off.

"Oh no, not now." Cyborg looked up for the computer.

"Titans!" Robin called out.

"Speedy go, Beastboy…….." Cyborg looked over to Beastboy.

"What?" Beastboy looked behind himself.

"Man you have to go help, I will look after her." Cyborg said walking over to him.

"Do you promise?" Beastboy stood up.

"Man I promise." Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Beastboy nodded as he ran out of the room.

"Man I hope I can promise." Cyborg said to himself as Beastboy left the room.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Beastboy asked as he ran into the main room.

"A message." Robin looked back at Beastboy.

"From who?" Beastboy walked over to Aqualad, he hadn't changed much, had gotten a little taller and still had the same hair. His face aged a little too, but nothing major.

"We don't know, how is Raven?" Bee looked at Beastboy, Bee had changed most out of Titan's East. Her hair was a bit longer due to it now straight not curly. She wore different clothes too; she wore a black mid-drift top and black pants. She had gotten taller as well.

"……………………" Beastboy looked away not answering.

"Oh I'm sorry." Bee looked at him.

"Titans the message is coming." Robin looked back at the group.

"Hey kid." Red X's face came on screen.

"X." Robin sneered at him.

"Yeah, that's my name……….. And that's my cutie." Red X winked at Starfire.

Starfire looked at him as Robin put his arm around her.

"What do you want X." Robin now was growling at him.

"We have a proposition kid." Red X replied with a smirk.

"Oh and what's that?" Robin asked.

"We'll bring Raven to life……..." Red X said.

"What's the catch?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You give us the girls" Red X said.

"What?" Robin yelled.

"We will bring Raven back ourselves!" Beastboy said walking to the front of the group.

"Well if it isn't lover boy." Red X smiled.

Beastboy clenched his fists as he looked up at the T.V screen.

"Oh but I'd like to see what you think is wrong with Terra." Red X said.

"So you know what's wrong with her?" Robin asked.

"Yeah kid…………. I do." Red X smiled just before the screen turned black.

"No!" Robin walked up to the T.V.

"Robin, Cyborg is very good at this stuff, he will find what is wrong with Terra." Starfire said with hope in her voice.

"But can he bring back Raven?" Robin said as he brought his hand to his head.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Cyborg asked Terra as he looked at the computer screen monitoring her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed ear-piercingly as she sat up.

"What?" Cyborg ran over to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra began to kick and scream.

"Terra calm down!" Cyborg grabbed her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed high pitched.

"TERRA!" Cyborg yelled.

Terra looked up at him breathing fast and heavily. He eyes where red and her face was white, almost like a ghost.

"What wrong?" Robin yelled as him and the others ran into the room.

"Terra had a fit." Cyborg looked up at Robin while holding onto Terra's arms.

"Her…….." Terra whispered.

"What?" Cyborg and the others looked at her.

"HER!" Terra screamed as she pointed to Raven.

"What about her?" Beastboy asked as he pushed past the others.

Terra looked up towards the ceiling as she breathed in deep.

"Her………" Terra replied letting her breath out slowly.

"What about her!" Beastboy grabbed her by her shoulders.

"GET OF ME!" Terra screamed as she pushed Beastboy away.

Beastboy fell to the ground as Terra kicked and screamed.

"Terra!...Terra!...wait." Cyborg looked at Terra's leg.

"What?" Robin asked as Starfire grabbed hold of Terra's arms.

"What's this?" Cyborg pointed at Terra's leg.

"That's the scratch when she got scratched by the demons." Robin replied also looking at the leg, there was four deep scratches; the colour that surrounded the scratches was blue and purple.

"I need to run some tests." Cyborg said as he quickly walked over to his computer.

"Everyone out." Robin got of Terra's bed and looked at the others.

"Dude………… I'm not leaving Raven." Beastboy looked at him.

Robin thought for a minute.

"Fine, stay here………… Everyone go sit and play or eat or whatever." Robin order.

"Robin, what are you wishing me to do?" Starfire asked as her eyes looked teary.

"Starfire." Robin said softly as he walked over to her.

"One of my bestfriends is very hurt and the other one……. There is something wrong." Starfire couldn't control her emotions and began to cry.

"It's okay Star……….. They'll both be fine." Robin hugged Starfire.

* * *

Beastboy held tightly onto Raven's hand as he looked back at Starfire and Robin hugging.

"You will make it." Beastboy whispered. "Even if I die to take you're place."

"BB?" Cyborg walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Beastboy looked back at him.

"There is something I might be able to do." Cyborg replied.

"You mean you can bring her back?" Beastboy asked with a smile coming to his face.

"Yes……… But she would have no feeling, no taste, no emotions." Cyborg looked down towards Raven.

"You mean……….. She would be like dead anyway……." Beastboy replied.

"Yes……" Cyborg nodded.

"Then what is the point?" Beastboy sighed.

"Man………. I'm not going to stop until I bring her back." Cyborg said looking at him.

"Thanks man." Beastboy smiled slightly, and then looked away.

* * *

The ground began to shake continently as a loud stomping noise was heard from the distance. The Titans began to fall to the ground as the Tower shock violently.

"What is happening?" Starfire yelled out to Robin.

"Slade's army." Robin yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes." Robin said in a normal voice not yelling nor whispering.

"ROBIN!" Terra screamed.

"Terra what's wrong?" Robin grabbed onto the side of the infirmary bed as he tried to pull himself up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed as her eyes turned red instead of yellow and her hair began to fly every where.

"Terra!" Robin called out to her.

"It's never to later." Terra said in a trance sort of state.

"Never to late for what?" Robin yelled out as the stomps where becoming louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed as rocks began to crash throw the window.

"Terra STOP!" Robin yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Terra yelled back as tears went down her face.

"Terra you can control you're powers……….. You can do it!" Beastboy yelled out as he held onto Raven's arm.

"ROBIN!" Terra screamed as she began to be lifted into the air as a big gust of wind started to blow.

"What's happening?" Starfire looked at Robin through half squinted eyes.

"RAVEN!" They heard Beastboy's voice yell.

"What's HAPPENING?" Robin yelled as he couldn't see.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard Terra scream get longer and louder.

"STOP!"

**

* * *

Was that crappy? Well I am so sorry if it is but I have so much stuff to do right now I have to go now please if you want a chapter 11 please review please please please :P thank you……..**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people, I am writing chapter 11 and here it is :P I wanna thank everyone that reviewed last chapter and I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it is crappy or stupid, but hey I try………. Anyhoo I wanna thank these people:**

**King Cheetah- lol thanks I tried to do more description in this chapter, I hope you like it :P thankz for you all important very loved review ;P lol**

**Jordanals- :P………. lol hope you like this chapter ;P**

**outthere101- Umm okay lol sure, here it is chapter 11 ;P thank you so much for your much loved review :P**

**TtitansFan- All will be answered in this chapter…….. maybe lol thanks for your much appreciated review**

**scathac's warrior- umm sorry……… I tried to make this chapter less confusing.**

**XxJeterxX- O.o …………. Umm okay ……….. umm thanks?**

**BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever- lol okay dude I will write more :P I love your user name lol BBxRAE FOREVER! YAY lol, much love your review thank you ;P**

**somestar(is still to lazy to get off her ass and sign in)- lol that's cool, I don't mind I understand everything :P I'm in year 8 lol ;P well I hope you like this chapter thank you muchly for your review**

**Ldy-FloR- lol okay I shall update soon, in fact, I have now ;P lol thanks for your review ;P**

**JapaneseAnime16- I shall update now! Lol thank you for your review, hope you like ;P**

**GDeacur- . sorry**

**Robin's girl16- lol I'm glad, but I might be finishing this story soon, hmmm loved your review and thanks so much :P**

**Heartlessbladez- umm thank you :) thankz for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.**

**PLZ REVIEW- lol okay, hope you like this chapter :P**

**titanfan- Meh a lot of people asked that, well I hope you like this chapter :P**

**Rose- HI ROSE! Lol well you reviewed twice :P thank you for your review and I did read your story :P I loved it :D anyhoo I hope, hope, hope you like this chapter :P bye bye**

**Musicgirl92- lol thank you but the story MIGHT be ending soon, thank you so much for you're review muchly appreciated.**

**nekokannes- thank you, sorry I try hard not to spell wrong, it just comes naturally….. unfortunately lol thanks for your review hope you like ;P**

**robenluver- lol oh I do, thank you for review I HOPE you LIKE this CHAPTER! Lol**

**Snickers- lol thank you, short but thank you lol hoping you are liking this chapter :P**

**The Raven of the Night- sorry I haven't been updating sooner, I have been so busy….. but soon it is school break YAY! Lol, well I hope you like this chapter thank you muchly :P**

**KidFlashisHot- lol you will see, thank you for reviewing ;P**

**Raven Hope- no I didn't describe Speedy, he looks the same but a bit taller :) I am glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter too :P**

**seethet- thank you very muchly so :P hope you like this chapter too :)**

**rain-of-tears- lol I will soon :P thank you for you're review ;P**

**mica holmes - lol sorry you will know now………. NOW! Lol**

**Thank you too all of ya :P love you all sorry if it is crappy, cheesy, corny or D all of the above lol well read on my friends read on :P**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

It was if it all happened in a second, one minute Terra was flying in the air, with dust and rocks going around her screaming, then the next it all stopped. Terra was in the corner of the room hugging her legs rocking back and fourth. They all looked at her with shock and fear in their face expressions, the ground had stopped shaking as they just looked at Terra.

"…………..stop………" A voice said lifelessly, from behind them.

They all turned their heads, now looking at the Goth girl standing there, clothes ripped and hair messy. She looked dead, skin paler then usual, her white eyes, no blood veins in them at all. She struggled to breathe as she looked directly at Beastboy. Beastboy met her gaze.

"………RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled as he ran forward as her lifeless body fell forward.

Beastboy caught her just before she had hit the cold, hard floor. She breathed heavily as she looked up at him.

"Be…………….stboy…………" She smiled faintly as she looked into his sad, emerald, eyes.

"Raven." Beastboy forced a smile to come to his sad, angry, upset face.

"I………….I……." Raven stopped for a minute as she started to gag and cough.

"Raven?" Beastboy sat her up against him.

Raven lent back onto Beastboy as her breathing had gotten back to it's faint self. She sat there for minute.

"I………l……..love you Beastboy." Raven smiled as her eyes began to close slowly.

Beastboy turned around as he held Raven by the shoulders making her look at him, eye to eye.

"I love you too Raven, But don't, don't leave me here, I can't live with out you if you die!" Beastboy could tell, salty, wet tears welled up in his eyes.

"I…………. I'm trying." Raven's head dropped slightly but then looked back up at him.

"Try, try harder!" Beastboy yelled with angry and sadness combined in his voice.

Raven looked up at him, her white, pail, dead eyes met his green, vibrant, alive eyes. They sat there starring at each other. The other Teen Titans and Titans East stood there in silence. Raven moved towards him, their faces only and inch apart.

"Don't ever forget………………. Beastboy………….. I love you." Raven whispered as she moved in closer to him and gently put her pail, soft lips on his.

The kiss lasted what felt like forever, but really it was only two seconds, Raven broke away as she looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, she gazed a bit, before she fainted.

* * *

Beastboy rushed over to her as uncontrollable tears rolled down his cheeks too, everyone didn't really know what to do. They were confused, sad and crying, Beastboy sat over Raven shaking her, trying to wake her back up.

"Beastboy stop!" Cyborg ran over to Beastboy shaking her roughly.

"NO! SHE HAS TO COME BACK!" Beastboy yelled violently shaking her.

"THAT ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" Cyborg yelled as he frowned at Beastboy.

Beastboy looked up at Cyborg, wet, salty tears rolling down his cheeks, and the girl of his dreams in his arms, lifeless.

"Beastboy…………." Cyborg sighed as he looked at his sad, depressed friend.

"I want her back Cyborg." Beastboy said quietly, just above a whisper state.

"And we will get her back." Starfire said as she brought her hands together, then up to her chest.

"Sí, sí" Menos and Mas said unison.

Beastboy looked at his friends, and then he looked at Terra. She sat in the right corner of the room, her hands shook but hugged her legs which where tight against her chest, her hair fell over her face as she rocked back and fourth. She seamed to be muttering things quietly, and unnoticeable. Unnoticeable by all, all but Beastboy.

"Terra!" He called out to her with anger in his voice.

There was no answer, not even a signal that she was listening.

"TERRA?" He said now yelling.

Terra looked up at him, her eyes a blood red, with a line in the middle, exactly like the demons. Sweat ran down her face as she looked at Raven.

"Terra!" Beastboy looked at her along with everyone else.

* * *

Terra breathed heavily as she looked at everyone in the room, looked at them all with interest as if she was picking out her dinner. Her eyes moved quickly and sharply like a wild cat, she backed up more into the corner as she looked at Raven.

"Girl what's wrong?" Bee asked with a frown on her face, yet she was still concerned.

"…………………" Terra looked at Raven, not taking her cold, red eyes off her.

"She is a demon, well she is becoming one." Cyborg said as he walked slowly backwards towards the medical computer.

"You mean when she got scratched?" Robin looked at Cyborg with a close eye on Terra.

Cyborg nodded his head slowly.

"When she was scratched, the demon's infection went into Terra; she is most scared of Raven, because she already is a demon. This infection could take up to a week to make full affect." Cyborg informed them pushing a button on the black keyboard for the computer.

As he pushed the button the screen in the Infirmary lit up, a faint hissing noise came from Terra as she hid more into the corner. Everyone looked at her with caution until the screen was now like the computer screen, it had information twenty pages long. The group stared at the screen, blank expressions upon their faces. Cyborg opened his mouth and was about to start talking, but as everyone jumped the siren rung through out the tower, echoing, making it louder then it already was. The group looked around as Robin quickly turned around and ran to the main room. The others followed quickly behind, Cyborg dragging Beastboy away from Raven.

* * *

Robin ran to the computer and began typing furiously, his cape landed gently behind him as he typed. The group waited patiently as Robin squinted his eyes as he looked up at the screen.

"Hey kid!" Red X suddenly appeared on the screen.

"X? Help Raven!" Robin growled through pure anger.

"So….. You came crawling." Red X said with a laugh through it.

"Help her X!" Robin glared a glare or hatred.

"Wow….. You really hate me hey." Red X snickered.

"You said you would help!" Robin yelled angrily.

"I said I would help IF you gave us the girls." Red X replied.

"Why do you want them!" Beastboy yelled as he pushed his way to the front, again.

"Can't tell you that lover boy." Red X said as he shifted in his seat.

"Is she dead!" Adonis came onto the screen.

"Yes……. I want her back, and I know you do to." Beastboy growled as he clenched his fists.

Adonis was silent for a minute, he looked a bit worried or concerned.

"They are more fun to catch when they're alive." Adonis said in his 'I'm a guy' voice.

"You're not actually going to help the kids are you!" Red X seamed shocked and astound.

"Why not X, I mean where not in a rush." Adonis smirked, and an ugly smirk it was.

"How do we know they won't turn on us?" Red X asked, and pointed out at the same time.

"I know lover boy wants his precious Raven back." Adonis replied looking down at the angry Beastboy.

"Well…………………" Red X looked at the group and thought for a minute.

"Okay, but as long as they don't turn on us." Red X nodded his head slightly.

"We will have one person in the room to make sure you don't take her." Robin enforced pouching his left hand into his right.

"Fine, but only one kid." Red X said really not liking what he was about to do.

"I'll go my duckies, from our side that is." Mad Mod came into view dancing.

"No…… I will." Adonis said quickly.

"Fine!" Robin shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"What the matter kid, upset." Red X asked teasing.

"Yes, I have lost a member of my team, and I want her back!" Robin said a bit lower then a yell.

"Fine, tonight, five o'clock….. Be there in the Infirmary…… Lover boy." Red X looked at Beastboy before the screen turned black.

* * *

There was a loud bang, in the distance. It sounded like an earthquake starting, but it was heard somewhere inside the tower, the group looked around the tower as the noises got louder and more frequent.

"Titans find that noise!" Robin yelled as the Titans split up to look.

* * *

Cyborg, Beastboy and Bee ran straight to the infirmary and found only Raven lying on the bed she was left on, no sigh of Terra in the room.

* * *

Starfire, Robin, Mas and Menos ran down towards the training room, they got to the steel doors that led into the training room, Robin pushed the green button on the side of the door as it slowly opened. Inside the room it was dark and gloomy, like it hadn't been used for a while, the four walked into the room, one after the other. Robin turned around and hit another button, as he took his hand off the button; the windows flew open as light shown into the room.

* * *

Speedy and Aqualad, looked around down the halls, they had hardly even been to the tower before, and really didn't know where to go. They heard a loud bang and then a crash, it was a loud high pitched crash as if a glass had broken, they ran towards the sound, but when they got to where they thought the sound was……… Nothing was there. No sign of anything, nothing broken, just an empty part of the hall.

* * *

"Terra isn't in the infirmary." Cyborg said into the communicator as him and Bee walked towards the roof doorway.

"We are going to look around." Bee said taking the communicator from Cyborg's metal hands.

"Where is Beastboy?" Robin asked as him and his group walked through the training court.

"………..With Raven……." Bee said in a sad sort of voice.

"Oh………" Robin looked away.

"Be careful, Terra could be in a state where she wants………….. Meat." Cyborg shuttered as he said the word meat.

"… What type of meat?" Robin asked stopping all movement he was making.

"…….Not the kind you eat…." Cyborg replied not going any further.

"Cyborg look!" Bee pointed her index finger.

"Got to go man." Cyborg said as he shut the communicator.

Cyborg looked at where Bee was pointing, she pointed to something over near the wall, it was scratching on the wall, it looked at Bee and Cyborg as soon as it did they knew.

* * *

"I think Bee and Cyborg have found Terra." Robin said as he shut the communicator.

"Oh I am glad." Starfire smiled.

"Sí!" Mas yelled as he jumped into the air.

Starfire smiled as she looked at Robin, Robin smiled back at her; she looked so pretty so elegant, for a moment Robin forgot everything, everything until they heard the training door shut with a slam.

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as she grabbed onto Robin's left arm.

"That wasn't the wind." Robin said as he looked around the room.

The windows slammed shut as Starfire jumped again. Mas and Menos hid behind Starfire as a loud bang filled the room.

* * *

"Well that's not creepy." Speedy said as he combed his orange/ red hair.

"You have to get over yourself." Aqualad rolled his eyes.

They heard another bang as they both turned around and looked into the distance.

"This tower is creepy." Aqualad said as he shook his head.

"What do you expect it was a girls' tower." Speedy replied as they both laughed.

The laugh was quickly stopped as another bang was heard.

"I'm going to bang that thing's head in, in a minute." Speedy growled.

"It could be Terra." Aqualad said logically.

"And!" Speedy asked giving Aqualad a weird look.

"Terra is now a demon." Aqualad said in an annoyed voice.

"Hmm she is now like that dead Raven chick." Speedy got his comb out again.

"There is nothing wrong with Raven." Aqualad frowned.

"She's dead isn't she?" Speedy said.

"Yes, but she was my friend." Aqualad found himself yelling angrily.

"And!" Speedy asked, but before he got an answer he felt himself fall to the fall.

* * *

Cyborg and Bee moved closer to the thing in the corner of the wall, scratching it with it's claws, Cyborg's light from his should came up and shone at the beast, it turned around sharply, it wasn't Terra like they thought, it was a demon, one of Slade's. Bee screamed as it came running at them, its face determined, it hissed as it jumped at them. Cyborg pushed Bee out of the way as he moved himself. The demon jumped through the two as it turned around.

"GO TO HELL!" Bee yelled as she kicked it using all her power.

The demon flying across the room as it hit the ground it rolled, it hissed as it stopped, but didn't try to get up. Bee smiled as Cyborg gave her a scared look.

"You call Beastboy. And I'll call the others." Cyborg said as he gave Bee a spear communicator.

"Sure." Bee replied as she quickly took the communicator and opened it up.

* * *

In the infirmary Beastboy sat next to the bed, waiting for Adonis to come, he knew that it was only 3:36 in the afternoon but he wanted Raven back so bad. Something began to play the Titans theme song, Beastboy looked around the room, then he realized it was coming from Raven's clock. He saw Raven's communicator and pick it up out of her clock.

"H… hello?" Beastboy opened it quickly and spoke.

"There are things, demons in the tower, be careful, they are Slade's army and we don't exactly know what they want." Bee spoke fast as she sounded worry and as if she was scared.

"Maybe everyone should get back here!" Beastboy said as he heard noise, like footsteps.

"………… Is that you………..?" Beastboy asked into the communicator.

"Is what me?" Bee asked breathing hard.

Beastboy slowly walked to the door entrance, as he looked out down the hallway, he saw something running towards him, he wasn't sure what it was, it disappeared then reappeared. Beastboy knew who it was, it was Red X.

"Hey kid!" Red X said as he ran into the infirmary as he pushed past Beastboy.

"It isn't five o'clock yet?" Beastboy said slightly confused.

"Kid do you want her alive?" Red X snapped as he pulled Beastboy in and shut the door.

"What are you doing!" Beastboy asked as Red X threw him into a near by chair.

"Well I believe it is called save you're girlfriend lover boy." Red X replied with a sort of playful tone in his voice like he was teasing him.

"Why are you helping us?" Beastboy asked him as he went to stand up.

"SIT!" Red X yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay." Beastboy waved his hands as he sat back down.

"I am helping you because, she is no used to use dead." Red X replied as he pulled open his bag.

"You're using her!" Beastboy yelled.

"Yes, what else is she used for?" Red X asked as he pulled out a sort of needle thing.

"She is a human being." Beastboy once again yelled, his anger getting more and more as Red X talked.

"She is only half human kid, other half she is demon, the things that are running freely around you tower." Red X stopped talking as he pulled a bit of Raven's skin on her arm.

* * *

X put the needle in her arm as he slowly put the fluid into her, color started to come back to her as she started to breathe again, she eyes opened as she sat up coughing.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled as he ran up to her.

"Beastboy." She smiled as she hugged him, she was so happy to be alive, death was painful, an unwanted experience which she hated.

Red X smirked as he turned around to walk off.

"Wait!" Beastboy turned around to face Red X.

"What kid?" Red X asked.

"Who are you really?" Beastboy asked as Raven hung onto him **(A/N I know a bit out of character I know, but you'll see why later ;) lol)**

"Well Kid, I'm…….

**

* * *

How was that? Sorry if it wasn't good……….. Sorry anyhoo if you want a chapter 12 you know what I'm going to say…… REVIEW! Lol that's right, review**

**Well I'm really tired now have school tomorrow, so please if you liked it please review, thank you so much love ya all**

**Charm (FallingDarkAngel)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello people, well I'm dead sick… So I'm sorry if this sucks, Anyhoo I'm just going to mention the peoples names whom reviewed coz as I said, I am sick . hmm I love all you people that reviewed sooooo much :P here we gooooooo**

**XxJeterxXcRiTiC123shadow929****, robinluver, outthere101, adsZC, Rose, linkinparkh2overim in a kill people moodKing CheetahtitanfanJackaloberain-of-tearsJordanalsTeen Titens Golil' LIK Startomboy 4 everBeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever****, Gubba-Gubba, speedy/terra are a cute couple, annoying talking animalsweetiepie3193O-Starfire-OseethetShantel**

**Yes so thank you all I LOVE all of you you rock! I promise I will try and do better if you hate it…… Thank you enjoy :P**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Red X paused for a minute; he looked at the two Teen Titans in front of him, the now tall, green elf-looking boy and the dark, mysterious gothic girl. He looked down at Beastboy's green, determined face, as Beastboy looked into the mask that hid the true identity.

"That I can't tell you." He smirked at the two of them.

"Knew you wouldn't." Beastboy growled at him angrily.

"Can't go giving my identity to an elf and a half breed." Red X said once again smirking his ugly smirk towards them.

"What did you call me!" Raven yelled in anger.

"You're…….. A ……… Filthy ……… Half ……….. Breed….. Get it?" He looked at her teasingly.

"Don't call me that!" Raven yelled as she shot a look that could kill.

"Go get scratch by one of those demon things, then maybe you won't be a filthy half breed." Red X said with a half laugh.

"Go to hell X." Raven spat as she weakly got to her feet.

"At least I'd meet you down there…. and your dad too." Red X looked at her as she looked at him.

Her eyes turned from her normal colour and became an electric white, as black circles formed around her small, soft hands. Her hair started to been blown back as she stared at Red X.

"Take you're best shot half-breed." X pointed to the large red X printed across his costume.

"X marks the spot." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Starfire held onto Robin's strong, muscly arm as the loud bang got louder and more frequent. Mas held onto Starfire's right leg while Menos held onto Mas.

"What is making those noises?" Starfire asked not letting go of Robin's arm.

"I'm not to sure Star, but what ever it is, I'm not going to let it hurt you." Robin said as he turned around and looked into her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"Oh I have missed you Robin." Starfire looked into his mask, a little disappointed that he still wore it, but never the less happy to see him.

"I have too Star, I have too. Robin replied as he slid his hands around her waist as he brought her closer.

He pulled her in as she put her arms around his neck, they got closer together as Robin hugged her. Mas and Menos folded there arms as they glared at Robin. Another loud bang crashed through the tower echoing. Starfire jumped as she let go of Robin.

* * *

Cyborg bent down onto the ground as he looked at the demon lying on the Tower's cold, hard floor. It was lying there not moving, it's red, dead skin made Cyborg shudder. Bee watched him look at the demons carefully, every detail, every feature. Bee smiled as she quietly walked over to him. When she reached him she lightly put her hand on Cyborg's mechanical shoulder, looked up at her as she smiled down at him.

"Whatc'a doing sparky?" She asked him as she knelt down next to him.

"Looking, these demons don't seem to be real." Cyborg said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean not real?" Bee gave him a strange and confused look.

"It's like they where made, not natural." Cyborg replied looking closely at the demon.

"But they have to be real, they infected Terra." Bee said looking back into the dark depths of the hallways.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg looked at Bee.

"Something doesn't seem right." Bee replied with a frowned coming to her face.

"Did you call the others?" Cyborg asked her.

Bee looked down in her hand, she was holding the small yellow and black communicator.

"What am I going to do when I call them?" Bee asked as she lifted it up in her hand.

"Tell them to get to the infirmary without getting touch by a demon." Cyborg said as Bee nodded her head.

* * *

Robin heard is communicator go off, he pulled it out as Bee's face could now be seen.

"Robin?" Bee called into the communicator.

"Yes?" Robin replied as Starfire came into the picture too.

"Oh hey Star, listen Cyborg told me to tell you to get to the infirmary." Bee told them very quickly.

"Oh………okay." Robin said looking blankly into the communicator.

Bee took a deep breath in.

"Okay, Cyborg said get to the infirmary without being touched by a demon." Bee repeated what she had just said but slower.

"Okay. Have you seen or heard of Aqualad or Speedy?" Robin asked just before she went to hang up.

"No, I thought they where in the infirmary with Beastboy and Raven." Bee said as she rased an eye brow.

"No Didn---"Before Robin was able to finish his sentences he was interrupted by a loud ear-piercing scream.

"Who was that!" Bee looked at Robin though the communicator, then Cyborg who was on the ground.

"Sounded like a girl voice." Robin heard Cyborg call out.

"Infirmary go Starfire, Mas and Menos." Robin looked back at the three as they nodded and began to run.

"What about us?" Bee looked at him, she had a slight bit of fear in her eyes.

"Find Aqualad and Speedy." Robin replied as he turned the communicator of and ran toward the infirmary.

"What do we have to do?" Cyborg asked Bee as he stood up.

"We have to go find Speedy and Aqualad." Bee replied with a sad sounding sigh.

"What?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to her.

"Nothing, let's go find Aqualad and Speedy." She forced a smile as she started to walk into the halls.

* * *

Cyborg looked at her for a minute, she seemed somewhat scared but yet so strong. She turned around as her sort of long black hair swished around as she looked at him.

"Coming Sparky?" She smiled at him.

"To go find Aqualad and Speedy sure." Cyborg said sort of sarcastically.

"Come on." Bee laughed as Cyborg walked up to her.

He took her soft, small, real hand in his big, robotic fake ones. He sighed to himself as he looked at her real hands, then is fake ones. She smiled at him as he smiled back, they walked off in search of the two boys.

* * *

Starfire, Mas, Menos and Robin sprinted around the corner, as soon as hey did Red X flew into the wall, all four of them had a look of shock on their faces. Red X looked over at them as he smirked.

"Feisty Half Breed isn't she." He looked at Robin who sneered at him.

"X!" He growled in anger.

"X marks the spot." He smiled before he pushed a red and black button on his belt.

Robin ran at him as fast as he could, but before he could reach him Red X disappeared without a trance. Robin looked around something caught his attention as he looked into the infirmary. Beastboy was sitting down on the ground, and Raven was lying down on his lap. She looked upset as Beastboy ran his hand threw her long, purple hair.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he ran in with Starfire and the Spanish twins.

"I am." Beastboy nodded.

"Oh Raven you don't seem happy." Starfire bent down next to her.

"….." Raven didn't speck as she looked at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin looked at Raven, laying there on Beastboy's lap, not doing anything.

Beastboy shrugged as he looked down at her, it almost felt peaceful, like there was nothing much wrong in the world. Beastboy smiled to himself as he continued to run his long, skinny fingers through her long, beautiful hair. Starfire smiled at her friends as she lent on Robin, Robin smiled as Mas and Menos frowned and folded their arms in unison.

* * *

"Can I ask you something Cyborg?" Bee looked up at him as they walked through the giant T shaped house.

"What?" Cyborg raised an eye-brow as he looked down at her.

She hesitated a minute then looked back up into the human part of his face.

"Do you like Jinx?" She looked away as soon as she asked the question.

Cyborg was taken back by this question. He never thought about her, her name never crossed his mind.

"No." He shook his head as he spoke.

Bee seemed to be relived by his answer, Cyborg stopped walking as he grabbed onto her arm stopping her from walking.

"Ummm." Bee asked in confusion.

Cyborg didn't say anything, instead he pulled her closer to himself. He lend in towards her ear.

"I never liked Jinx, the only girl I ever thought of was you." He whispered into her ear.

Cyborg pulled back and looked at her, she smiled as she blushed at the same time. He put his right hand to her chin, he tilted her head to look up at him, he moved closer to her. Bee put her hands around his muscular neck as Cyborg put his hands around her tiny waist. They lips met each others as they began to kiss.

"Would you two get a room?" They heard a voice from the shadows.

They imminently stopped kissing and let go of each other. They looked into the shadows to see who it was.

"Don't look so shocked it's me." The voice came out of the shadows to reveal Aqualad.

"Oh thank god it's you…… Where's Speedy?" Bee asked him.

"I don't know, one minute we where talking, the next I woke up on the floor." Aqualad replied walking over to the two.

"Have you been bitten or scratched?" Cyborg asked as he reached them.

"Not that I know of." Aqualad replied turning around looking for any sign of blood.

"Nope you're all good man." Cyborg patted him on the back.

* * *

The others still just sat there, leaning on one another. Raven looked towards the doorway when she saw something run across the door. She quickly sat up as the others looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't say anything as she got to her feet.

"Raven what is the matter?" Starfire asked as she got up.

"Door." Raven replied in only one word.

"What about it?" Robin looked at her.

"Something." She replied again in only one word.

"Yeah?" Beastboy attempted to get more out of her.

"Something." She repeated to herself as she walked towards the door.

The others looked at her thinking she had totally lost her mind, she walked up towards the door slowly as she reached the door Bee jumped out.

"HI!" She screamed loudly.

"AH!" Raven screamed as a black circle formed around herself.

"Umm Rae?" Bee scratched her head as she looked back at Cyborg.

The black bubble began to disappear to reveal Raven sitting on the floor hugging herself.

"Rae what's wrong?" Bee asked as she bent down next to her.

The others quickly got up and ran over to her.

"Raven?" Bee asked as she put her hand on Raven's pail skin.

* * *

She felt cold, like she had been in a freezer or something very cold. Bee looked at her concerned as Raven sat there staring out the door.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy looked at Bee.

"I'm not sure." Bee replied as she touched Raven's other hand, it was just as cold.

"Why are you touching her then giving a face?" Beastboy asked becoming panicked quite quickly.

"She is freezing cold." Bee replied touching her cheek, that too was very cold.

"Let me see." Cyborg said as he knelt down next to her as well.

Cyborg looked at Raven first, her lips where a pail light blue, he skin very much like when she had died. He grabbed her hand, she felt like an ice cube.

"Stop touching me." She yelled as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Raven we need to know if you're okay." Cyborg replied trying to get her hand back.

"NO!" She screamed as she stood up.

* * *

She ran to Beastboy as she wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest. She was not acting like herself everyone knew it.

"The needle." Beastboy looked at Cyborg as he put his arms around Raven.

"What needle?" Cyborg asked puzzled like the others.

"The needle Red X gave her to bring her back to life." Beastboy replied thinking hard about what it looked like.

"Where is Speedy?" Robin looked at Aqualad and Cyborg.

"That's the thing man; we can't find him, or Terra." Cyborg replied as he sighed.

"Do you think this is part of X's plan?" Starfire asked as everyone but Raven turned to look at her.

"Starfire might be right." Cyborg nodded.

"But then why would they want Raven alive and Terra a demon?" Beastboy asked holding Raven tighter.

"That's something I don't get either." Robin put his index finger on his lips.

"Maybe they do not know Terra is a demo." Starfire commented.

"What did Red X say when he came to you?" Robin looked over at Beastboy and Raven.

"He said nothing really, beside what he called Raven." Beastboy replied looking down at her in his arms.

"I still don't get what they're planning." Robin growled as he was getting angry.

"Maybe that's the point." Aqualad spoke up.

"What?" They all said in unison as they turned to look at him.

"The point, not to know what there plan is other wise it would be ruin wouldn't it." Aqualad pointed out.

"Exactly, they don't want us to know, you know why they don't want us to know, because it would ruin the surprise." Raven finally spoke not sounding herself.

"Raven." Beastboy held her by the shoulders like he did not to long ago.

"……" She looked up at him with no emotion in her face.

"What…….. What is the plan?" Beastboy asked as he looked at her.

**

* * *

Sorry if that TOTALY SUCKED! It's just I'm sick and my head hurts from thinking ……. Well I might be finishing this Story soon, but still if you want another chapter then please please please review :P Thank you… Once again sorry if it SUCKED! Thank you. I promise next chapter will be better**

**Luv Ya**

**Charm**


	14. Chapter 13

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Lol 32 review, I'm happy :P lol well this is chapter 13, I hope you like it, I had fun writing it - Very much fun…….**

**King Cheetah- Thank you gorjuz :P I shall lol I hope chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**LOVESTRUCKREBEL- Umm, I under stand lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**TtitansFan- Thank you - I am feeling a bit better and I am glad you like that chapter! Lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**XxJeterxX- lol okay - Thank you I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**whiteraven34- Hey gorjuz girl:P thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**annoying talking animal- lol I think there is kinda a lot of fluff in this chapter, maybe…. I don't know lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**scathac's warrior- Thank you - I'm glad its getting interesting for you - my job is done:P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Lost Inside- lol Red X was a doodle in that last chapter :P but lol that was funny I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**beastboy and raven 4 ever- okay lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**DarkSin- wow really? Thanks, thank a hole lot :P you are sweet I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**titanfan- Thank you :P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**ILUVCLTT- Yay you like it:P I am very happy :P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**mirsan4ever- well your going to have to read to find that out :P I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**RobinStarfire- thank you :P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Tamaran Gal- Yay you like my story:P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**speedy/terra are a cute couple- I am updating now lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Rose- Heya Rose gurl! Lol I am glad you liked it and yes Red X was an ass in that chapter, well this chapter has a lot of fighting lol ;) I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**outthere101- here is that next chapter I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**kiki543- Maybe I will lol, depends how I end the story…. I have a really evil ending but I'm not sure yet lol, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**southparkangel01- reviews like your just make me so happy - actually all reviews makes me happy :P I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**RaVeNtheQuEEnofDarKNeSS- Oh no sorry, you misunderstood me I said I would write one if people wanted me too, I am still glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**im in a kill people mood- lol yeah I know hey - oh and no Red X can't die…. Rose would kill me lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Angelfire412- thankz lol I am happy you like it! Lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Robinluver- thank lol, my head still is a little on dur…… but not as much lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**FREAK 4 FREAK- Thanks for one, and the other one I'm sorry it got 'sloppy' I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Me- lol okay I am updating lol I hope you like it! Thank you for your review!**

**seethet- lol that was funny I think and thank you, OH and I'm 13 turning 14… :P why? I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**animegirl75- Truthfully, I had no idea what the plan was, I was just kinda going along with it, lol but that's why I took forever to update, coz I needed a plane :P now I have it! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Sillyselina- I am updating now :P lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**RavensRiverRat- Thanks lol I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Well thank you too ALL you people you're reviews make me happy and I love them :P and your all so SWEET! Lol hope you like this chapter, I really do!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Beastboy looked into Raven's indigo coloured eyes as he held her by the shoulders; he was determined to know what was happening, what was going on.

"Raven?" He asked as he didn't take his large, green eyes off her big, indigo ones.

"……" There was silence as no one in the room dare to speak, Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"There……… There is this thing they have to do." Raven struggled to say as she opened her eyes and looked at Beastboy's green, determined face.

"What? What do they need to do?" Beastboy asked trying to get as much out of her as he could before she stopped talking, or something bad happened.

"They are going……….. To take our powers… and…. And." Raven quickly shut her eyes tightly.

"And what?" Beastboy asked bringing her in and hugging her.

"Beastboy……. They are going to……. Kill us fully …… and take our powers." Raven said as she put her arms around Beastboy.

"Kill you fully? You where already dead, why would they bring you back to life, just to kill you again?" Robin yelled in anger but it was the anger of his worry and sadness.

"She was just telling us what she knows." Beastboy yelled back in even more anger.

"How can we know if she is telling the truth? Red X might have done something to her when he gave her that needle!" Robin yelled as he stomped around the room in pure anger.

"Because I know that was Raven talking!" Beastboy continued to yelled, both boys where confused and frustrated, they could lose the one thing in there lives that they love.

"So that makes it better!" Robin growled as he walked up to the green elf-looking male sitting on the ground.

"Yes Robin, yes it does!" Beastboy growled back as he stood up holding Raven in his strong, left, muscly arm.

"STOP IT!" Starfire yelled as she held back wet, salty tears that desperately wanted to escape.

Robin and Beastboy both look over at the alien princess standing there looking down at the ground, her hair coving her tears that where silently falling down her cheeks.

"Starfire, we're sorry, we are just worried." Robin apologised as he slowly walked over to her.

"It's not fair! Raven did not do anything wrong! I did not do anything wrong! Terra did not do anything wrong, why are they doing this Robin, why do they want to kill us! Where is Terra and Speedy! Why is Raven not acting herself! Why Robin? Why! WHY?" Starfire yelled as she looked up at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Robin looked at her as she brought her small, soft hands to her face and cried.

"Starfire." Robin began, but before he could go on Starfire raced into his arms and cried.

* * *

The others seemed almost scared of what to do next, Robin put his arms around Starfire as she continued to cry her heart out. Beastboy looked down at Raven as she had her head against his chest, and his arms around her tightly. Then a loud bang came from the door, they all jump then quickly turned around to see Speedy at the door.

"Speedy?" Robin asked curiously, in case he was a demon.

"Yeah." Speedy said as he was breathing quickly, almost like he was really, really tired.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Bee asked as she held onto Cyborg's big, strong, metal arm.

"I'm….. I'm not sure what happened….. One minute I was talking to Aqualad, and then next I was in a room." Speedy replied rubbing the back of his head.

"What type of room?" Robin asked as a right eyebrow was raised.

"Man I don't know the tower, but it was a pretty big room." Speedy breathed in as he knelt down onto the ground.

"Do you have any cuts? Or scratches?" Cyborg asked as he stared Speedy down.

"I don't…… I don't know." Speedy squinted as he looked up at the big, tall half robot.

"Well stand up and let us see!" Cyborg said a little softer then a yell.

"Okay, okay man I just ran all over this bloody tower, just to get here!" Speedy frowned as he slowly got to his tired and sore legs.

"Turn." Cyborg ordered as he walked up to him.

"I'll turn, hold onto you're pants, oh wait you don't have an-"Before Speedy could finish his un-finished sentence Cyborg forcefully pushed him to turn.

"Watch it!" Speedy yelled as he turned around.

"Just do what he says Speedy." Robin ordered as he held onto Starfire.

"I am." Speedy frowned as he was still turning.

"That weird, you said you ran all over the tower, but you are basically untouched." Cyborg commented as he looked for any signs of blood on Speedy.

"Just lucky I guess." Speedy hissed as he stopped spinning.

"Maybe you should try that luck and get out of the tower." Cyborg growled back at him.

"I'm only here to help you and them." Speedy yelled as he pointed to Starfire in Robin's arms, and Raven in Beastboy's.

"You didn't have to come." Cyborg yelled pushing his hand away from pointing.

"But you asked me too!" Speedy yelled very loudly.

"STOP IT!" Raven screamed as she pulled away from Beastboy's grip.

They all looked at the angary, dark girl as the room fell dead silent.

"Fighting isn't going to help any of us." Raven said in a normal voice, but that normal voice had anger, pain and sadness in it, all mixed together.

"Raven is right." Beastboy said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Fighting isn't going to help us find Terra or defeat the enemies." Beastboy looked at everyone in the room as he spoke.

"Beastboy and Raven are right; we have to stay together if we want to win." Robin said firmly and strongly.

"It's not like we are going to win anyway." Speedy looked at Raven, then Starfire.

"I mean come on Robin you figured that out ages ago that the enemy will come and get the girls, there is nothing you can do to stop it, there is far too many!" Speedy continued as Cyborg stared at him.

"You didn't think the girl where going to get out aliv-" Cyborg pouched Speedy square in the face before he could finish the sentence.

Speedy fell to the floor due to the power in the punch Cyborg inflicted on him, he glared at Cyborg as he cover his now bleeding nose.

"Don't you ever say these girls won't make it!" Cyborg said as he pointed his index finger at Speedy.

"Why are we all fighting?" Starfire asked quietly as she pulled on Robin's shirt.

"Stress and being upset can cause a lot of bad things, or conflicts between people." Bee answered as she looked down at the ground.

"You know everything don't you." Aqualad sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"More then you do!" Bee replied in a very pissed off tone.

"Because you're a little know-it-all aren't you." Aqualad spat at her.

"Lay off." Cyborg pushed Aqualad, defending Bee.

"No you lay off!" Speedy yelled as he got up and defended Aqualad.

"Please, stop it." Starfire called out as she cried, but no one listen to her.

"Why are we even here? You obviously don't want us here!" Aqualad yelled in anger.

"Stop!" Starfire attempted to call out again.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled also, trying to help Starfire.

"Your being ass holes, why would we want you here!" Cyborg yelled at the two boy's from Titans East.

"Says you and you're little girlfriend." Speedy gave a look of discussed.

"Don't give me that look!" Bee yelled as she went to slap him.

"Don't!" Starfire yelled out too Bee.

Bee looked at Starfire as tears rolled down her cheeks; she was trying so hard to stop them without getting involved. Bee put her hand down as she sighed.

"That's right, chicken." Speedy laughed.

"Sorry Starfire!" Bee yelled as she turned around and slapped Speedy.

"Don't do that!" Aqualad yelled as he walked towards her.

"Get lost man!" Cyborg pushed him back.

"Stop it!" Starfire continued to yell.

"That's enough, stop it, now!" Robin yelled as he put Starfire next to Raven.

"What are you going to do about it wonder boy!" Speedy shouted as Robin walked up to him.

"Speedy stop it." Bee yelled as she glared at him.

"Would you stop it!" Robin yelled pushing Speedy back.

"Oh yeah pushing him is really going to help Robin!" Aqualad yelled annoyed.

"Stop it!" Starfire yelled as she put her hand over her face.

"Beastboy." Raven whispered as everyone else continue to yell at each other.

"Yeah?" Beastboy replied as he looked at her.

"I know where Terra is." Raven said very quietly.

"What? Where?" Beastboy asked over all the yelling.

"She is in a room." Raven replied as she looked into his vibrant, green eyes.

"What type of room?" Beastboy asked as he looked right back at her.

"I'm not sure, I just keep seeing flashes of a big…." Raven stopped in mid-sentence as she stood up.

"Robbie is getting angry is he?" Speedy teased as he smirked.

"I always have been!" Robin yelled pushing Speedy.

"Get lost!" Speedy yelled as he pushed Robin back.

* * *

Robin tripped as he lost his footing and fell to the ground, Speedy smirked at Robin as he stood in front of him, he seemed so proud of himself, that was until Raven came up and punched him in the face. Speedy once again fell to the floor after encountering another punch.

"What the hell was that for bitch!" Speedy yelled as he looked up at her in rage.

"Don't call her that!" Beastboy yelled as he went to walk up next to her.

"You're helping them aren't you!" Raven glared at Speedy who was still on the floor.

"What?" Everyone else but Speedy and Raven gasped.

Speedy smirked at her as he got to his feet.

"You where the one who put Terra in a room so they could take her, you are the one causing all the fights, you're the one how knocked out Aqualad." Raven hissed as he walked up to her.

"Well done Raven, you're not as dumb as you look." Speedy smiled as he stood just an inch away from her.

"But you are as dumb as you look." Raven smiled back at him.

Speedy frowned as he took something out of his pocket, it was a sort of bottle thing, it was a blue in colour and the shape was a strange wavy shape, Speedy opened the bottle as he put some in his mouth. Everyone looked confused as they couldn't move, like there legs where frozen. Speedy grabbed Raven, one arm holding one of hers up and the other arm around her waist, he pulled her forward as he put his lips on hers. Beastboy like all the other looked shocked, Speedy opened his mouth as the liquid he had put in his mouth went into hers. Raven feel limp as she almost collapsed, Speedy grabbed her and held her in his arms. Beastboy was in pure rage as he ran at Speedy.

"Hi kids." Red X appeared out of nowhere.

"X!" Robin yelled as he went to move forward.

"Stay back!" Red X yelled as he shot one of his sticky red X's at Beastboy.

It hit Beastboy as he fell to the ground covered in red goo as he looked up at the two standing there.

"Speedy how could you, you're a Titan!" Bee yelled as she held onto Cyborg's arm, trying not to cry.

"I'm not a Titan! Why be a Titan? Never got anything great! Titans East was just a copy Bee, no one was really happy we where there, who did they allreally what! The real Titans!" Speedy yelled as he held onto Raven, who was asleep due to the liquid Speedy had put into her mouth.

"You where still a Titan!" Robin yelled as he held onto Starfire.

"No Robin you where the Titans, we where just the copy cats." Speedy replied in anger.

"So you turn on us? On our friendship!" Aqualad yelled as he glared at Speedy.

"What you and I had, I wouldn't call that a friendship." Speedy smirked as Red X put a hand on his shoulders.

"Bye, bye kids." Red X smirked as Speedy and himself disappeared.

"NO!" Beastboy yelled as he tried to get free.

"He turned on us! How could he do that!" Bee yelled as Starfire ran over and hugged her.

"They have friend Terra too." Starfire cried as she hugged Bee.

"We don't know that." Robin said calmly as he walked over to help Beastboy.

"You heard Raven, she said Speedy helped them there too." Cyborg said angrily as his index finger turned into a flamer torch.

"And we trusted him, I defended him, I thought he was our friend." Aqualad said as he lent against the wall.

"Well he isn't our friend!" Beastboy yelled as he waiting for Cyborg to free him.

"Beastboy is right, he turned on us and so we take him down." Bee said as Starfire pulled away from the hug.

"I am the only left." Starfire said as her eyes widened.

"Starfire's right, if they have Terra all they need is Starfire, no matter what it takes we have to keep Starfire here with us." Robin nodded as Cyborg almost got Beastboy out.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Bee asked as she hugged Starfire again.

"We have to find Terra and Raven." Robin replied as Beastboy was realised from his red, goo prison.

"And take them down!" Beastboy growled as he stood up.

"Okay here is the plan, Beastboy you will morph into any vicious animal with teeth and go that way." Robin ordered as he pointed to the left side.

"Bee and Cyborg will go with you." Robin continued as he pulled out his communicator.

"Got one." Beastboy said as he pulled out Raven's communicator.

"If there is any trouble, you know what to do." Robin looked at the three.

"Don't worry man, we got it." Cyborg replied with a smile on his face.

"Good, go now." Robin said with a smile.

* * *

They all nodded as Beastboy morphed into a green wolf, Bee and Cyborg followed him as Beastboy ran out the door.

"Right, we will stay together, Mas, Menos I want you two to keep Starfire safe, do you understand?" Robin looked at the two Spanish twins.

"Sí." Mas and Menos said at the same time.

"Please Robin, where are we going?" Starfire asked as she put her hands to her heart.

"….. I didn't think for where we are going…." Robin replied truthfully.

"Beastboy, Bee and Cyborg should search the tower, we should search for the others." Aqualad said as he lent on the wall.

"There are demons in this tower; we can't leave it all up to Beastboy, Bee and Cyborg." Robin replied as he started to pass around the room

_Windmill, Windmill for the land. _

_Learn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is sticking, falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

Music began to play through out the tower as the group that was with Robin looked around.

"I like this song." Starfire said happily.

"It just started playing..." Robin said as he looked around the room.

"Most likely Red X, Adonis, Mad Mod or Speedy." Aqualad said as he too looked around the room.

"But………. We don't have a CD player that goes through the tower, or better yet, here." Robin replied as Aqualad seemed to go pail in color.

"What's wrong?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What if they are trying to split us up?" Aqualad asked as his eyes where wide open.

"Well, umm." Robin thought for a minute, then opened his communicator to try and reach the other three.

"Yeah?" Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"What's happening there?" Robin asked almost sounding panicked.

Cyborg laughed a bit.

"Beastboy's rippin' them to shreds." He replied looked at Robin through the communicator.

"…. Oh ……" Robin looked a little like he was going to be sick.

Cyborg laughed when he saw Robin's face.

"Don't worry, he isn't eating them, he is just bashing any that come near us." Cyborg said as Robin seen a bit replied.

"We are going to look around too; any problems and you call okay." Robin said seriously.

"Yeah we will, and do you hear that music?" Cyborg asked as he looked away from the communicator.

"Yeah I don't get it either." Robin replied as he tried to see what Cyborg was looking at.

"Hey! Hey!" Robin heard Cyborg's voice as the communicator was getting moved around to fast.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked try to see what was happening.

"No it's me." Beastboy's face came onto the screen.

"Beastboy, what is happening?" Robin asked as he frowned.

"I found Raven's smell, her sent." Beastboy said as he looked into the communicator.

Robin looked left then right as Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"I was a dog Robin." Beastboy frowned.

"Where are you? We are coming." Robin said and asked at the same time.

"Out front the training room." Beastboy replied as his face disappeared.

"Right." Robin frowned as he turned the communicator off.

"What is wrong Robin?" Starfire asked as she hugged Mas and Menos sitting down on the floor.

"We have to go to the training room." Robin said as he walked over to Starfire.

"If we can get there." Aqualad said from the door.

"Why?" Robin looked at him.

"Let's just say there are little monsters that want to meet us." Aqualad replied looking over at the four.

"Oh." Robin said as he got up and slowly walked to the door.

* * *

When he got there he slowly looked out into the hallway, as soon as he did all he saw was red, ugly demons with bright, deadly yellow eyes. Robin felt sick as he saw all the demons there and slowly went back inside the infirmary.

"Robin is it bad?" Starfire asked as she looked at him.

"Umm, that's a way you could put it." Robin nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Aqualad looked at Robin.

"Fight our way through." Robin replied as he looked at Starfire.

"We can't fight our way through that!" Aqualad protested.

"Well we are going to have to try!" Robin yelled as he felt slightly nervous.

"….. We are aren't we…." Aqualad sighed as he looked at Robin.

"I can do it Robin." Starfire looked up at Robin.

"What do you mean you can do it?" Robin asked as he looked confused.

"I could fly above them and attack them with starbolts." Starfire replied.

"What!" Robin frowned at her.

"Robin I must do something." Starfire said quietly.

Robin sighed, he knew she could do it, but if anything happened to her, he would die.

"Alright Starfire, you can try, but I am going with you." Robin informed as Starfire got up of the ground.

"Okay then Robin." Starfire smiled as she quickly walked over to him.

"I'm going to help to." Aqualad sighed as he got off the wall.

"Sí, Sí." Mas and Menos stood up.

"No matter what happens, don't get scratched." Robin said as Starfire took his hand.

"Well, here goes nothing." Aqualad shrugged and sighed at the same time.

* * *

"Beastboy, where are you going?" Bee frowned as she looked at the big, green wolf in front of her.

Beastboy morphed back into a human form as he looked at Bee.

"We can't wait for Robin and the other to come!" Beastboy replied as he stood up.

"Beastboy, we are going to have to! They have more then we do right now." Cyborg said looking down at his green friend.

"I can't just wait!" Beastboy yelled becoming very upset.

"Beastboy." Bee looked at him as tears weld up in his eyes.

"I'm obviously not very good at protecting her." Beastboy said as Bee hugged him.

"You are Beastboy." Bee said trying to make him feel better.

"No this is the second time I have let them take her away from me!" Beastboy yelled as he pulled away.

"Beastboy we didn't know Speedy was against us." Cyborg said as he walked over to Bee's side.

"Raven did." Beastboy said as he lent on the wall that was next to him and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground.

"BB, don't worry man we will get her back." Cyborg said.

"And kick the bad guy's ass." Bee smiled as Beastboy crack a little laugh.

A loud scream was heard, that scream came from Starfire. The three quickly got to there feet and began to run towards the sound, Beastboy morphed into a cheater and sprinted ahead. Starfire screamed again as Beastboy ran faster and faster until he felt like his legs where going to fall off. Beastboy turn the corner sharply and as soon as he did he saw ….

**

* * *

Hidey-hoo neighborinos lol well I'm all done for this chapter, I still feel a little sick but much better - lol please if you liked it could you review? Even if you didn't like it would you review anyway? Lol I hope you liked it.**

**Luv ya all!**

**Charm **


	15. Chapter 14

**HI PEOPLE! Omg I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've just been so busy lately and I couldn't think of anything to write so this is a short chapter and I'm sorry if it is, but yeah once I get back into writing it will all be cool! Thank you to ALL the people that reviewed! I love you all! I went from 245 to 315! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! YAY! Anyway I am going to when I finish this story say thank you to everyone but right now I'm just going to say thank you like this THANK! YOU! EVERYONE!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Recap…**

**A loud scream was heard, that scream came from Starfire. The three quickly got to there feet and began to run towards the sound, Beastboy morphed into a cheater and sprinted ahead. Starfire screamed again as Beastboy ran faster and faster until he felt like his legs where going to fall off. Beastboy turn the corner sharply and as soon as he did he saw ….**

**End of recap…**

* * *

Beastboy's eyes widened as he looked in pure horror. There pinned up against the wall, was Starfire. Tears rolled down her soft, white cheeks as Red X held onto her wrists which where placed tightly above her head. Beastboy took a second to glace around the room, Robin was on the ground holding onto his shoulder in pain, blood on his hand as he held onto his arm tightly, Aqualad was against the wall as red, sticky goo held him against it tightly. Mas and Menos where no where in sight, Beastboy turned his view back to Red X who didn't realise he was there at this point.

"I always told you I was better then that wonder boy." Red X said in discuss as he looked down at Robin.

"…. You will never be better then him …" Starfire looked at him through watery eyes.

"What was that?" Red X asked as he pulled Starfire off the wall, and then slammed her back into it.

Starfire let out a little whimper of pain, but she did not dare to show him her pain, she looked up at him as the tears continued to fall, silent, she did not say a word.

"Leave her alone X!" Beastboy yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Or what?" Red X smirked evilly as he looked over his shoulder at Beastboy.

"You have pushed it X." Beastboy said calmly as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh no …. I'm scared." Red X laughed as he held onto Starfire's wrists.

"You should be." Beastboy growled as he glared at him.

Red X looked back at Starfire ignoring the tall, green beast. Beastboy stood there in pure anger as he started to morph from human to beast. Starfire cried silently as she watched Beastboy morphed into a huge, green, angry tiger.

"Let me go." Starfire said quietly.

"And why should I do that?" Red X moved close to the alien princess.

"Because you're about to be smashed." A voice said from behind them.

* * *

Red X turned around slowly, still holding onto Starfire's soft, small wrists. All he saw was a pair of huge, emerald eyes coming at him, the beast jumped onto Red X as he let go of Starfire, causing her to fall to the ground. She grabbed onto her left wrist with her right hand as she breathed in and out quickly.

"Get of me you stupid animal!" Red X yelled violently as he wrestled against the beast.

"Where is Raven?" Beastboy yelled as he quickly morphed back into a human.

"You'd love to know that wouldn't you, you stupid boy, blinded by love."

"Shut up!" Beastboy interrupted angrily as he held Red X against the floor.

"What makes you think she loves you?" Red X whispered as he looked up at Beastboy from the position he was at.

Beastboy glared at Red X, he didn't know how he knew, it was just a feeling, a feeling that let him know she loved him. He couldn't put it into words, nobody is really sure, it's just a feeling.

"That's what I thought lover boy; she did after all ….. Kiss Speedy." Red X smirked as the words slammed into Beastboy's heart.

"HE KISSED HER!" He roared as he picked Red X up and threw him across the room.

Red X flew across the room as he smashed against the cold hard floor, he moaned as he turned to lie on his back, when Beastboy was mad, he was mad. Beastboy clenched his fists as he stood in the spot he was just at. Robin looked up at Beastboy as he struggled to get to his feet, he held onto his left shoulder as he pulled himself up moaning every time he moved himself around.

"Gee's!" Red X yelled as he laid on the ground looking over at Beastboy slightly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Beastboy stared at Red X and only Red X.

"I have three." Red X replied as he heaved himself into a sitting position.

"I'd like to hear them." Beastboy replied.

* * *

Red X looked up at him as he sat on the floor with his legs up to his chest, Beastboy looked right back at him, but Red X sore in Beastboy's eyes hate and anger. For a minute Red X felt bad for what he had done to the Teen Titans, the pain he had cause them, but he soon grew old of caring about them. He sighed as he slowly stretched out his legs.

"For one." Red X began as he got to his feet.

"You're the Teen Titans, you fight for truth and justice or whatever you fight for, you don't kill people." He said as he dusted himself off.

"For two, you don't have the guts to kill me –"

"Wanna make a bet." Beastboy growled at him.

"And for three." Red X went on ignoring Beastboy as he walked towards him.

"I know where your girlfriend is." Red X gave an evil smile as he stoped just in front of Beastboy.

Beastboy stood in silence as he looked at the person in front of him, at that moment Beastboy realised he was right. He couldn't kill Red X he just couldn't! Although he wanted to so badly he was a Teen Titan and Red X did know where Raven was being held.

"Beastboy!" A loud, echoing voice was heard from the halls.

Beastboy quickly turned his head towards the sound of his name being called.

"BEASTBOY LOOK OUT!" Starfire screamed in a panicked voice.

Beastboy shot his head back around to face Red X, but he soon felt himself fall to the cold, hard floor and the light begin to disappear from his view.

"That will teach him." Red X laughed as he looked at Beastboy lay limp on the floor just in front if himself.

"Beastboy?" The sound came closer as footsteps were heard running towards them.

"HELP!" Starfire screamed as Robin held onto her tightly.

"Starfire?" Cyborg's loud, deep voice boomed through the tower.

"HELP! CYBORG HELP!" Starfire yelled louder as she sat on the tower floor in tears.

"Don't bother beautiful, I'm going now anyway." Red X cracked his neck as he looked over at her.

"I want you to die!" Starfire yelled out of character.

"That was harsh princess." Red X growled as he stared her down.

"Were coming Star!" Cyborg called out loudly.

* * *

The footsteps where just about close enough to where they all were. Red X looked at Starfire as she held onto Robin's arm, he eyes looked just like Beastboy's, but her where more filed with pity and sadness. Red X knew he had to get out of there before Cyborg and Bee got to the same place he was, he looked down at his belt, it was all smashed up as the buttons had cracks as blue and yellow sparks came out of them, then looked back at Starfire. Without saying a word he quickly turned the other direction, and ran off.

"Starfire?" Cyborg came crashing around the corner.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried his name as she ran into his big metal arms and hugged him.

"What happened? WHO DIED?" Bee yelled as she sped round the corner breathing quickly.

"No one died Bee." Cyborg looked over at the exhausted Bumblebee.

"Thank god." Bee let out a long sigh of relief as she fell against the wall and slid down it.

"But, but Beastboy was hit over the head and Robin is bleeding." Starfire said trying to stop herself from crying.

"Clam down Star, everything will be oka—"

"No, no it won't Cyborg!" Starfire yelled annoyed as she pushed away from Cyborg.

"Girl chill, there is no use getting angry." Bee looked up at the teary Starfire.

"I can NOT take it." Starfire cried as she squatted down and began to hug her legs tightly.

"Yes…… Yes you can Star." Robin's voice called out to her.

Starfire looked up from her legs, her long, brown hair was all messy and water marks where running down her checks. She looked back at Robin, standing tall, smiling at her.

"You have done it before Star." Robin smiled at her as he tried not to show her his pain.

"But this is much different Robin." Starfire replied in a clam voice as she looked away from Robin.

"Not that much different, you are stronger then this Starfire, you are a strong person." Robin held his smile strong as she looked back at the batted Robin.

She smiled at him even though her heart felt like stabbing its self, the tears wanted to brake though but she did not allow it. She stood up as she ran into his strong arms; he wrapped them around her as she held on tight.

"We should get BB into the infirmary." Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire, then down at Beastboy who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Take him Cyborg; I need to talk to Star." Robin looked over at the tall, large half robot, half man.

"Sure man." Cyborg nodded as he made his way over to the green one.

"What about me?" Aqualad yelled out as he attempted to move an inch.

"Oh, sorry we forgot about you." Robin laughed, trying to make everyone a little less depressed.

"Gee ……. Thanks." Aqualad looked over at the wonder boy as he stayed glued to his spot.

"We'll get him off, you go talk to Star." Bee put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

* * *

Robin just gave a slight nod of his head as he took Starfire by the hand and led her off into another direction. Bee watched as they began to disappear into the depths of the hallways, it was two dark to see anything anyway.

"Bee." Cyborg called over to her in a protective voice.

"Huh?" Bee looked back at him.

"Can you go into the infirmary and look after Beastboy while I get Aqualad off the wall." Cyborg said as he turned back around to face Aqualad.

"Sure." Bee mumbled as she slowly walked backwards, watching the hallway Robin and Starfire just walked down.

"Bee." Cyborg looked over to the tall, skinny girl as she held onto herself.

"Mm?" Bee looked over at him slightly.

"I'm glad your the one that is with us through this." Cyborg said blushing slightly.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Bee have a half smile not really sure that she was happy to be there.

"Bee?" Cyborg called her name again.

"Yes Cyborg." Bee let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

"I love you." Cyborg smiled as he looked at her.

Bee smiled as she gave him a look to let him know she felt the same way, she turned around and walked into the door which went into the infirmary room.

* * *

As soon as Bee entered she looked at Beastboy, once again in the infirmary, hurt. She felt like she could burst into tears right there in that spot, she didn't exactly know why.

"B…….. B ….. B ….. Bee." A faint a tired voice called out to her.

"Huh?" Bee quickly looked all around the room.

"Hel …… help!" The voice become louder as Bee walked around the room trying to find the voice.

"Who is it?" Bee called out as she took one step after the other.

"Bee help me…. It hurts…. It really hurts." The voice called out as it sounded like it was about to cry.

"Where are you, I will help." Bee called out looking around yet seeing no sight of the person.

"BEE!" The voice screamed out in pain.

Bee looked over in the corner as she sore a person hugging herself in the corner. The long blonde hair with black tips let Bee know who it was straight away.

"Terra!" Bee yelled as she bolted over to her.

"Help." Terra cried as she looked up at her friend as tears ran down her pail checks.

"CYBO--- "

"NO!" Terra yelled interrupting Bee.

"What?" Bee looked down at Terra in shock.

"Don…. Don't get Cyborg." Terra breathed in and out heavily.

"Why not?" Bee raised her voice as she frowned at Terra.

"Just please don't!" Terra begged as she cried.

"Stop crying please what's wrong it would be better if I got Cyborg!" Bee argued against her.

"Please." Terra looked up at Bee, she looked terrible.

Terra's eyes where blood red as beads of sweat appeared all over her face, black bags stayed under her eyes as her hair went everywhere, here skin was pail and her noise was red from all the crying.

"What's wrong Terra?" Bee kneeled down as she could look at Terra.

"It….. It … They ….." Terra began.

* * *

"Robin where are we going? Is in not dangerous to be walking around the tower." Starfire sighed as she followed Robin slowly.

"It's not dangerous if you're with me, I will protect you Star, I always will." Robin replied as he turned and faced her.

"Thank you Robin." Starfire smiled properly for the first time since they started this whole thing.

"Starfire you mean the world to me and I wanted to take you away just for a little while, just to two of us." Robin looked down at the ground, then back to Starfire's beautiful face.

"Robin…" Starfire looked at him as she lent in and put her arms around him.

"Starfire, I love you so much." Robin whispered as he squeezed her give her a bugger hug.

Starfire giggled as he held tightly onto her, he smiled as he heard her cute, childish giggle.

"I missed your laugh." Robin pulled away and stared into her huge emerald eyes.

"I have missed laughing." Starfire looked back at him; she looked back at him as if she wasn't all together in her head, as if she was off somewhere else.

"Starfire? Is there something wrong?" Robin held onto her arms as he asked her.

Starfire said nothing as she looked away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Starfire?"

**

* * *

How was that? Sorry if it sucked like I said I couldn't think of anything to write but if you did like it let me know! Just let me know anyway but don't be mean, coz being mean is slack! Anyway I LOVE YOU ALL and I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry for taking forever and sorry if it sucked anyway LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN! BYE!**

**Charm **

**P.S Sorry if its short**


	16. Chapter 15

**HELLO! Well I know I know its been a while since I have updated, but I have had whooping cough and just been really sick, but I have updated now, so I hope you like this chapter, this story will be coming to an end shortly maybe, so yeah …. I wanted to say a big thank you to all the people that reviewed! Like I said before, when the chapter finishes I will write a thing just saying thank you to everyone who review - anyway I hope you like this chapter Love you all!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15:**

Cyborg looked at Aqualad pinned tightly against the wall by sticky, red goo. He looked up and down curios of how he was the only one stuck against the wall.

"What?" Aqualad asked Cyborg as he looked at him.

"What actually happened here man?" Cyborg asked as he looked at his right hand as they began to change into various objects and tools.

"I don't exactly remember, it all happened fast, and I mean fast." Aqualad replied as he looked down at Cyborg's mechanic arm.

"You're going to have to remember." Cyborg looked up at the pail skinned, fish talking boy, then frowned at him.

"Okay, okay." Aqualad replied as he took in a deep breath.

"We were all getting ready to go out and fight the many demons that where in the hallways. Starfire said she would fly out first, then Robin, then me, then the Spanish twins, that reminds me, what happened to them." Aqualad thought for a split second.

"Keep going." Cyborg replied as he finally got to the tool her wanted.

"Okay, Starfire flew out, I hear the loud noise of her starbolts being thrown everywhere, Robin got his bird-a-rang thing, or whatever the hell it's called and ran out. I took a deep breath then ran out, there where so many of them, I didn't concentrate on anything else but what I was doing." Aqualad spoke quite quickly.

"Which was?" Cyborg asked as her slowly melted away the sticky, red, goo that covered Aqualad's body.

"Fighting the demons, of corse, I heard Robin cry out in pain, it wasn't a loud cry but it was clear enough to hear, I looked over at him and in an instance, some red crap is flying at me. I attempted to dodge, but it just came so fast, I couldn't. After I was pinned against the wall I looked around, also tried to get free, but the braking free thing didn't work. When I looked around I saw Robin was on the floor, he was hunched over and holding his shoulder and Red X was holding onto Starfire. The rest you pretty much know." Aqualad had finished his little story as he looked at Cyborg.

"The whole Beastboy ran to help you thing?" Cyborg asked as he had gotten half way through the goo.

"Yep, Beastboy showed up, then had a heart to heart with Red X, and then got knocked out." Aqualad said as he had been freed from his goopie prison.

"Thanks." Aqualad said something again as he smiled at the half man, then moved around a bit.

"No problem man." Cyborg replied as he strongly patted him on the back.

* * *

Bee looked at Terra insistently, wanting to know more.

"….There plan ……." Terra said weakly as she looked at Bee.

"What about it?" Bee asked as she looked in her practically dead eyes.

"They…….. They need….. A full demon….. A half demon….. And an alien ……. To complete what they want to do…." Terra looked around the room, she was changing quickly, and it was scaring her.

"How ironic…." Bee said blankly as she then shook her head and looked back at Terra

"I… Don't want to be….. Demon!" Terra yelled in anger as she hissed.

"Calm down Terra, yelling will only make things worse, especially for you." Bee replied in a clam but strong, confident voice.

Terra breathed in deeply as she couldn't look at the same thing for more then two seconds, she now had long, sharp, yellow fangs at the front of her mouth, she kind of reminded Bee of those vampires in the old movies that use to play all the time. Cyborg and Aqualad walked in quietly as they saw Terra and Bee sitting in a corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked as he slowly made his way over to the two.

"….Nothing…." Bee replied as she looked up at him.

"You found Terra, I think that's something." Aqualad replied as he sort of glared at Bee.

"She didn't want me to call you at first." Bee said as she stood up, holding onto Terra's arms helping her get to her feet.

"I will run some tests on you, Tee." Cyborg smiled at her warmly, trying to help the mood a little.

"…. No….. No more tests, no, no more…" Terra repeated over and over again as she hugged herself and backed back into the corner.

"No, no, no, come back here." Bee said as she gently grabbed her arms.

"…..Please don't do the tests." Terra said quietly as her wet, silent tears, fell down her cheeks.

"But Terra…. It might help." Cyborg said softly as he looked at her.

"It will do no good." Terra replied almost in her normal, easy going girly voice.

"…Why not?" Aqualad asked as he lent up against the cream coloured wall.

Terra closed her hands to make two fists; she held them tightly together as she looked at the three titans, just staring back at her. She felt herself want to kill something, it was her demon self screaming for her too kill.

"Tie her down.." Cyborg said quickly as he didn't take his, human, big, brown eye off of Terra.

"Say what?" Bee asked as she looked at him, slightly confused.

"Just do it." Cyborg said in a slightly aggressive voice.

"…If you say so..." Bee nodded as she slowly walked towards Terra.

"Kill…" Terra mumbled repeatedly.

"She is really quite creepy..." Aqualad said quietly as he handed Bee a long, brown rope.

"If you don't get her now, she will try and kill us." Cyborg replied as he slowly turned his gaze from Terra to Aqualad.

"K-Kill?" Aqualad stuttered as froze in one spot.

"……Kill….." Terra continued to say as she set her ugly demon, blood red eyes on Bee.

"Terra, we can help you, let us help you." Bee called out to Terra hoping the real Terra would hear her.

"Bee, honey, please don't get too close." Cyborg said in a protective voice.

"Terra is still inside; I'm going as close as I want." Bee replied in a frustrated and upset voice.

"The Terra you know will soon be gone. Once her demon blood takes over, Tee will be erased…. Forever." Cyborg said as he looked at the demon, not Terra, but the demon.

"…..Are you saying you can't do anything?" Bee asked as she looked up at him.

"…..Kill…" Terra still continued in her trance.

"I'm not sure.." Cyborg replied a little shaky-ness in his voice.

"Let's just hurry up and tie her up before she _eats!_ Us." Aqualad nervously tapped him two index fingers together.

"Aqualad is right, we better do it quick." Cyborg agreed as he made sure Bee didn't get to close.

"What do you want me to do then?" Bee asked as she held the rope in her left hand.

"I'll get her attention, and then you go at her, do whatever you can to knock her out." Cyborg said as he looked into her deep, brown coloured eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bee said as she grabbed the rope with both hands and held it tightly.

Cyborg slowly walk towards Terra who was still in her gazed state, Bee also walked slowly forward while Aqualad stayed right where he was. Terra slowly looked at Cyborg, then at Bee, her blood red eyes staring them both down.

"Tee, you need to understand, that this is for the good of both of us." Cyborg said calmly as he looked at her.

"That's your distraction?" Bee asked as she looked over at him and frowned.

"I don't want to hurt her Bee…" Cyborg replied with a slight pain filled sigh.

"I guess that is understandable." Bee nodded as she looked up at Cyborg.

Terra smirked as her fangs rested on her bottom lip. She slowly moved forward unnoticed by the two that where looking into each others eyes, forgetting about everything. Her demon instincts were telling her to kill anything, just do it fast.

"Err, guys?" Aqualad called out as he watch Terra, eyes widened.

"What?" Bee and Cyborg asked in unison as they looked at Aqualad.

"Demon girl wants a snack!" Aqualad yelled in a panicked voice as he pointed to her.

Bee and Cyborg turned quickly back around to face Terra. Terra pounced onto Bee, tackling her to the hard, un-carpeted ground. Bee hit the ground as she held Terra up and away from her as she attempted to bite her.

"Girl stop it!" Bee yelled in a struggle to keep Terra's teeth away from any part of her.

Cyborg quickly picked Terra off of Bee, as she hissed and tried to scratch anything she could. Bee picked up the rope quickly as she carefully, but quickly tied it around her arms, tying them tightly together. Terra hissed at Bee showing off her new set of fangs.

"She is changing fast." Bee commented as she looked over at Cyborg.

"I agree, I don't know what is changing her though." Cyborg replied as he walked over and put Terra gently onto a plan white infirmary bed.

"Where did Robin and Star go?" Aqualad asked as he looked down at the demon Terra.

"They went to talk." Bee replied as she strongly tied a rope around Terra's feet.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asked another question as he watched Bee tie the final knot.

"Terra can not scratch us other wise we will become what she is becoming." Bee replied as she looked up at Aqualad's pail face.

"I call Robin and tell him that we have Terra." Cyborg said as he looked at the two titan east members.

"Okay." Bee nodded as she walked over to check on Beastboy.

Cyborg flipped open his communicator, he pushed a small red button on it as the screen then went fuzzy. Cyborg hit the side of it a couple of times, then shook it.

"It's not working." Cyborg frowned as he shook it harder.

"Shaking it will break it." Aqualad said as he looked over at the frustrated Cyborg.

Cyborg looked over at Aqualad and frowned again, Aqualad slowly backed away as Cyborg turned his gaze back onto the communicator and hit the side again.

"Cyborg, Aqualad is right." Bee said as she looked over her shoulder and frowned at him.

"Robin always picks up, no matter what." Cyborg replied as he sighed and put the communicator down.

"Signal might not be working right now." Aqualad said slowly as he lent up against the wall.

"The communicators always work." Cyborg replied as he glanced up at Aqualad.

"Red X, Adonis, Mad Mod and Speedy are some where in this tower, not to mention all the little demon things running around. Do you not think that they tampered with it?" Aqualad said in a sort of duh! Tone.

"No." Cyborg replied simply as he continued pushing small, different coloured buttons on the communicator.

"….Why not?" Aqualad asked as a frown came upon his face.

"I made these ones my self, no matter what happens the communicators always react to each other unless one is broken, by broken I mean smashed into a million pieces." Cyborg explained in the simplest way he could.

"What if…… they found Robin and Starfire?" Bee asked quietly as she turned around fully and looked at the two boys.

"Don't think that way Bee, keep positive." Cyborg replied as he half smiled at her.

* * *

Bee took a deep breath and nodded, there was a groaning noise coming from somewhere, unknown at this point, Cyborg turned his left arm into his laser cannon as he pointed it towards the door. Bee looked around the room, first at Terra who seemed to be in a trace, just lying there, rocking back and fourth, not speaking a word. She quickly turned her gaze over to Beastboy whom was still knocked out cold. The groaning noises became louder as Aqualad hid behind Cyborg, he looked over Cyborg's shoulder as a figure appeared at the door, hunched over and seeming to be in pain.

"Starfire!" Bee yelled as she ran over and caught her limp body, just before it hit the cold, hard ground.

"Girl you gave us a scare." Cyborg let out a small sigh of relief as his laser cannon turned back into his strong, robotic arm.

"… I lost him…' Starfire said as she looked up at them, tear marks where left on her cheeks, as her eyes stay red and watery.

"…Robin…?" Aqualad asked as he slowly walked over to her.

Starfire looked down at the ground as she nodded slowly, but it was a sure nod. She held onto her stomach as her tears fell from her eyes onto the floor, leaving small water splotches where they had fallen. Bee sighed as she brought Starfire in for a hug; Starfire fell into her arms as she sat on the floor in tears.

"Star… What happened?" Cyborg asked as he looked at her concerned.

"…..We were talking……. Then something came at us….. Robin pushed me out of the way……. It ….. it …." Starfire couldn't go on she stopped and just continued crying.

"You can tell us when ever you are ready." Bee said in a comforting voice as she sort of rocked Starfire back and fourth.

"Mean while I'll check on BB, see if I can get him to come back." Cyborg sighed as he rubbed his bold, human side head.

Bee nodded softly as she continued rocking Starfire back and fourth trying to clam her down. Cyborg walked over towards Beastboy's infirmary bed, when he reached it he looked at the computer screens that held Beastboy's medical information. Aqualad sat down next to Bee and Starfire as he put his soft warm hand on Starfire's back, also trying to calm her down.

"…….Cyborg….." A faint wheeze from Beastboy came from him mouth.

"BB?" Cyborg replied as he walked over to the side of his bed.

"…What happened….?" Beastboy asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You where knock out man, knocked out cold." Cyborg replied as he looked down at the half conscious Beastboy.

"What……. About Starfire….. Did I save her………?" Beastboy asked as he looked around from his lying down position.

"You did Beastboy." Cyborg smiled at him, not wanting to tell him about how after he was knocked out Robin took Starfire away from the group then only Starfire returned.

"….What about Raven….?' He asked softly knowing there was still no news of her.

Cyborg shook his head as he had a serious but upset look on his face. Terra and Starfire where back, but no sign of Raven. Beastboy sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position; he struggled a bit, but got there. Cyborg put a ferm hand on his should as he smiled at him.

"Thanks Cyborg." Beastboy nodded a thank you.

"No problem man, you're my best bud, I'd look out for ya." Cyborg grinned at him.

"Dude." Beastboy looked up at him and smiled.

Beastboy looked around the room and to his right he saw Terra, in her demon trance state, he then forced himself to look away as he looked to his left to see a crying Starfire on the ground.

"Dude, what happened?" Beastboy asked wanting to know the rest.

Cyborg sighed as he took a deep breath. "After you where knocked out BB, Robin took Starfire away to talk to her. After a while Starfire came back alone and in pain, we don't know what happened, but whatever it was it must have been bad.."

"What about Terra?" Beastboy asked as he turned his gaze back to Terra.

"No idea, Bee just found her in here, and then she tried to feast on us." Cyborg replied as he closed one eye and rubbed the back of his head.

"Feast? As in eat?" Beastboy asked as he looked at Cyborg who nodded.

"She really is changing…" Beastboy sighed deeply.

"A lot of things have BB." Cyborg replied as he looked down at the two girls and Aqualad on the floor.

"… My life has come to nothing, my dreams has come to nothing, my love has come to nothing, has come to nothing." Beastboy said quietly to himself as he looked around what use to be a place of truth and justice, the Titans tower.

"Nice to see that you are okay Beastboy." Aqualad smiled at him as he patted Starfire on the back softly.

"… Yeah .." Beastboy replied as he looked back at Aqualad.

Starfire pulled away as she stood up, stumbling a bit, she turned around and faced the door, the back of her clothes where covered in blood. Starfire covered her eyes with her small soft hands as she cried softly. Bee looked at her hands, now covered in blood, she looked up at Starfire with a shocked expression on her face.

"Star, what happened?" Bee asked as she got up of the ground and held onto her shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Starfire cried out as she pulled away from Bee's grip again.

"What happened Starfire?" Beastboy called out to her as she looked back at him.

"Beastboy….. It's my entire fault." Starfire said as she covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at Beastboy though watery eyes.

"What is Starfire?" Beastboy asked in a calming voice.

"No, no I didn't mean it!" Starfire yelled loudly.

* * *

Beastboy slowly got of the bed, his feet touch the ground as he slowly got up from sitting down, he felt himself collapse, but held strong, for Starfire's sake. He walked over to her as he held onto her shoulders gently.

"What happen Star?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Starfire looked back into his sad, green eyes, not vibrant like they use to be, almost dead like, she closed her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Beastboy just continued looking at her, not looking away.

"Starfire?" He called out softly.

Starfire opened her eyes as she looked at him, she shallowed as she then took a deep, deep breath in, she released as she looked at him.

"I think ….. I killed Robin…."

**

* * *

How was that! Heh, heh, heh well if you want to know what happens…… REVIEW:P other wise I might not update…. Because I need to know what you guys think… How was it? Do you want another chapter? Please tell me and I love all you guys that review last chapter, and I will try and update ASAP -**

**Love you all!**

**Charm**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody!  
Hi doctor Charm D Lol hey all Im back! I know its taken forever and Im really sorry about that just so busy D BUT! I will be updating more I promise, I hope you like this chapter, its not the longest or bestest but I try D anyhoo THANK YOU TOO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I love you all lots and lots and LOTS! D anyway enjoy this chapter -****

* * *

Chapter 16**

The room was silent.  
Not a word was spoken as the shocked expressions on their faces, which alone showed what was going through their heads. Small, watery tears ran down Starfire's cheeks as she looked at Beastboy with blurred vision.  
"…I… I don't understand… What do you mean…? You killed Robin?" Beastboy stuttered as he stared at Starfire.  
Starfire looked down at Beastboy as she shook her head and cried harder, more painful tears, she couldn't, she wouldn't, and she won't. They would hate her; she couldn't handle that, not after loosing Robin, the person she loved with all her heart.  
"…Star…?" Beastboy called out softly as he moved forward and picked up her small, soft hands into his own.  
Starfire looked down at Beastboy's hands, holding hers tightly, but not to tight. Tears ran down her cheeks as they dropped towards the ground, but softly landing on their hands. Beastboy looked at Starfire with a warm smile, it hurt him to smile knowing all the pain everyone was going through, but he had to, he had to help Star; she would have done the same for him.  
"I … I… I wouldn't hate you Star…. There's enough hate in the world for me to go and add more into it." He said quietly as he looked at her, still with the warm smile that sat on his face.  
Starfire looked at Beastboy with a shocked stare, how could he not hate her? She killed their friend, their leader, her boyfriend. She was to over come with emotions to do anything; she just keeping looking at Beastboy…. Him and his warm smile.  
"…Promise…?" Starfire whispered as she stared down at their hands, locked tightly together.  
"..Promise..." Beastboy replied keeping his view locked on Starfire.  
Starfire couldn't help it; once again she burst into an uncontrollable cry. She rushed forward and hugged Beastboy as he held his arms open for her. She pulled on his t-shirt tightly as she cried into his chest, Beastboy put her arms her tightly as he looked at the others in the room, still silent, still staring at Starfire.  
"I… I didn't mean it…" Starfire whispered as she looked up at Beastboy with saddened eyes.  
"Tell me what happened…. Please?" Beastboy replied as he hugged her tighter.  
"….We… We where standing in the hallway, everything was so dark and quiet; I looked around and saw …. Saw a lot of blood…. I heard Robin call my name but the blood was everywhere… it … it was on the walls….. on the floor…. I didn't answer him… I just started to walk towards a room… it had the most amount of blood around it… it seemed to be leading to one place….. I put my hand on the side of the door, I removed it to see blood on it…… I took a deep breath as I walked in front of the door entrance….. I … I took a deep breath as…. As I … as I turned to look into the room… there was so much blood….. so much….. I was shocked… too shocked… I walked into the room even though I didn't want to… I felt like I had to….. I heard Robin call to me… he said… Starfire…. Come back…. I couldn't turn back…. I couldn't…. the floor was covered in blood….. I continued walking into the room until... until…. Until I saw the reason I needed to go into that room…… Raven …. Was there…." Starfire stopped for a minute as Beastboy grip tightened, she looked up at him and saw the pain in his face.  
"….I can sto- "  
"It's okay… keep going…" Beastboy replied painfully as he looked down at her as she nodded.  
"I.. I ran over to her …. As I called to her…..

* * *

"Raven!" Starfire called out as she ran over to her as fast as she could.  
Raven laid on the ground, she was covered in blood. Starfire knelt down next to her as she pulled her head up and onto her knees.  
"Raven, Raven please can you hear me?" Starfire called out as she brushed Raven's long, silky, purple hair out of her bloody face.  
Robin walked into the room as he froze on the spot, Starfire looked up at him as she started to cry, she started to cry because she was happy but at the same time sad… She was happy they found Raven, but was she even alive?  
"Robin… Robin we have to save her!" Starfire called out to him as he just stared at the two girls on the floor.  
"Robin?" Starfire called out again as she held onto Raven tightly.  
"I… I can't move…" Robin stuttered as he attempted to move.  
Starfire looked at him with a confused look upon his face.  
"Why not? Raven needs your help Robin, please move!" Starfire raised her voice all as she started to become panicked.  
"..I can't do it.." Robin replied as he stopped trying.  
"You have to keep trying!" Starfire said as the tears continued to fall.  
"I can't do it Starfire!" Robin yelled angrily as he stared at her.  
"You can't…. Or you don't want to…?" Starfire whispered as she looked down at Raven lying on her lap.  
"What is that suppose to mean! Of corse I want to help Raven, but I can't move!" Robin yelled again as he just stood still.  
Starfire attempted to get to her feet as she pulled Raven up with her, she got to her feet as she held onto Raven; she slowly started to move towards Robin as he looked away; Starfire froze as she looked at him.  
"Why….. Why can't you look at me?" Starfire asked as she held onto Raven tightly, blood everywhere, all over Starfire now.  
"…….." Robin stayed quiet as he looked down at the ground, away from them.  
"…Robin..?" Starfire called out as she tried to look into his eyes.  
Robin didn't answer; he avoided eye contact as he clenched his fists tightly. Starfire slowly moved towards him as she kept trying to get his eye contact, she got closer to him, and closer, and closer.  
"Robin..?" She called out softly as she held back her tears.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Robin yelled as he threw his arms out forward pushing both girls to the ground.  
Starfire hit the ground as she let go of Raven causing her to land somewhere else, Starfire looked shocked as she got up to a sitting position, Robin looked down at her angrily as his eyes turned red, sweat beads appeared on his forehead as his fists where tightly clenched again. Starfire looked up at him, only did she then notice his shoulder, it was bleeding; deep scratch masks where seen as the wound.  
"Robin…." Starfire sat there as she kept her eyes on Robin.  
He ran towards her as he lifted his arms above his head as he threw them down towards her. Starfire screamed as she quickly rolled out of the way. Robin hit the ground as he slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes where set on her; he looked like he wanted to kill her. Starfire looked at Robin with a shocked and terrified expression on her face.  
"What's wrong Robin, what did I do?" She asked strongly, trying not to cry.  
Robin let out a scream as he ran at her again; she got up to her feet quickly as she ran out of the way. Robin continued running straight ahead of him, seeming as if he couldn't change direction. Starfire glanced around the room as she saw Raven lying on the floor; she ran over to her as she lent down to pick her up. Robin ran at her as he hit her away from Raven and onto the floor again.  
Starfire hit the ground with a slight moan; she looked up at Robin breathing heavily with an angry expression printed on his face. She looked back at Raven, then Robin again.  
"Please Robin…. Don't…" She said softly but pain in her voice.  
Robin just growled as he ran at her again, Starfire rolled out of the way in a flash and was back at Ravens side, she put her arms under Raven as she went to pick her up, Robin jumped at her as Starfire squealed. Robin landed on top of her as he held his arm on her throat. Starfire put both hands on his arm as she tried to throw him on; he was strong, stronger then normal.  
"I…I can't breathe Robin….. Get off!" She yelled as her eyes turned bright green.  
She grabbed onto his arm and threw him off her and on to the ground, smashing him into it. She sat up as she held onto her throat, rubbing it slightly. Robin got up as he turned around and looked at her; he now had fangs…. small, sharp, white ones that could be seen. Starfire breathed deeply as he stared at her, Starfire looked at the door in which Robin was standing in front of, she had to get her friends, she couldn't take on Robin, not by herself, it would be to hard…. Mentally.  
"Please talk to me Robin, please remember me." Starfire called out attempting to get through to him.  
Robin's face turned soft for a minute as he stared at her, Starfire slowly got to her feet as she reached her hand out to him, she had a warm, soft smile as she held her hand out for him. He smile back as he went to take it, as their hands got closer Robin's face changed he left out a loud yelled as he grabbed onto her wrist tight enough to snap it; she whimpered a little as he then swung her around then let her go as she flew out the door and into the hallway wall. She hit the wall as she made an imprint on the wall; dust flew everywhere as Starfire slid down the wall in pain. Robin walked into the hallways as he stared at her, eyes red, sweating and angry; Starfire looked up at him as the last of the dust set down on to the darkened, cold floor. Robin lifted his hands again as Starfire sigh painfully as she rubbed her wrist.  
"I don't want to have to hurt you Robin.." She said as she sat on the cold hard floor, looking up at him.  
Robin's expression was gone, his face was blank almost as if he wasn't alive Starfire held back crying as she just looked up at him.  
"Robin …. Please….. please come back to me…" She called out as she got up to her feet; she held her hands to her heart as she stood in front of him.  
"…..I…. Can't!" He yelled as he backhanded her back onto the ground.  
Starfire's heart broke into two, her eyes where widened as she stay in the position she was in, she was on all fours and looking at the ground in pain.  
"….Why not…..?" She asked painfully as she stayed looking at the ground.  
"….I…. I….I….don't… want to!" Robin yelled kicking her in the stomach, so hard she rolled across the hallway.  
"That's a lie!" Starfire yelled in tears as she struggled to get back up to a sitting position.  
"…N…. N…No!" Robin yelled again as he ran at her.  
Starfire stood up as her eyes glowed a dark, dark green, her hair blew back as she put her hands together, a dark green deadly ball started to form in her hands as wind started to swell around her, power so strong as it made the ball.  
"Then… I have no regrets…" Starfire said in a low voice as she moved her hands above her head with the power ball following.  
Starfire moved her hands around the ball as she then threw her hands in front of herself, the huge ball of dark energy flew out as Starfire got blown back. The dark ball flew at Robin as it hit him, he screamed; a scream that was so loud, so painful, Starfire heard it as she crashed into another hallway wall a pretty long distance away from where she had summoned the ball.  
Dust balls filled the hallway making it hard to see anything, Starfire coughed as she moaned in pain; she pushed off the wall as she struggled to stay on her feet. She looked at her self, at her clothes, her arms, he legs blood covered her. She covered her mouth with her hands, then covered her eyes as she crouched into a ball and cried, cried very painful tears.

* * *

Starfire looked at Beastboy with tears in her eyes, she told them, told them all what happened, everything.  
"... Star …" Cyborg said in a voice filled with pain and sadness for the girl.  
"…It… it was painful to hear…" Starfire said looking back at Cyborg slightly.  
"Did you go back?" Beastboy asked as he looked only out through the door and into the hallway.  
"…What … What do you mean?" Starfire asked as she looked at him.  
"Did you go back to see if he really was dead…. He's a strong person Star, how do you know he's really dead?" Beastboy asked still not looking down at the alien princess.  
"No…. No I didn't…." Starfire replied as her eyes widened.  
"Who's to say you killed him then?" Beastboy asked as he looked over at everyone else in the room.  
The pain everyone was going through, it was unbearable, any normal person would have tried to kill themselves by now, not to say Beastboy's mind hasn't drifted towards that idea. Beastboy then looked down at Starfire and then remembered why he held on for so long… for his friends… for them… its all for them…. every single thing he's done, is for them.  
"Beastboy is right…… maybe… we should … go check …." Bee said quietly looking down at the ground in front of her.  
"I… don't want to…" Starfire said quietly as she held her hands to her heart.  
"What?" Beastboy asked as he looked down at her.  
"I don't… I don't want to see if he's okay or not!" Starfire replied in just about a yell.  
"Why not?" Aqualad asked coming into the conversation.  
"He doesn't want to come back to me, he doesn't want me!" Starfire replied as those dreadful tears came back.  
"He said it himself…" Starfire continued quietly as she looked down at the ground.  
"That's the demon talking." Beastboy said looking at her, glaring in fact.  
"The look in his face… that wasn't a demon." Starfire replied looking up at Beastboy.  
"He just doesn't want you to see him in pain like this..." Cyborg spoke up as Starfire turned around to look at him.  
"He doesn't want any of us to see his pain; you know how he is…" Cyborg said with a slight half smile.  
"I don't want to see him in pain, but he is causing me pain by pushing me away… I want to help him." Starfire replied taking a deep breath in.  
"We all do, but right now we can't." Bee said looking up at Starfire.  
"We can and we will." Cyborg replied comforting Starfire as he smiled at her.  
"What about… us?" Starfire asked as she looked at Cyborg.  
"Who's going to help us?" She continued as she hugged herself.  
"Don't…. be … that … way … Star …" A voice said as it came from the door.  
Everyone turned around to look at the door.

* * *

**Sorry twas a short chapter, and sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I will try and update ASAP and I mean it this time, not like last time heh….heh…heh just so busy and all… but I'm back now and I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be better, I promise D love ya all please review thank you!  
Love ya Charm**


	18. Chapter 17

**o.o I am updating! Yey cheers, its been awhile… I know. I'm sorry been very busy… then a threat of being gutted like a fish woke me up o.o… please don't eat me! I updated! Its only a short chapter… but that's just so I can get back into the writing spirit! Love you all and thanks for the reviews, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Everyone turned around to look at the door…**

There standing at the entrance to the infirmary, covered in thick, red, fresh blood; stood a pale, purple haired girl. She looked at Starfire's emerald eyes, she had a smile on her face; a very faint, small smile… but one ever the less.

"Raven!" Beastboy gasped as he looked at his beautiful girl, drenched in blood.

"Raven… you are the okay?" Starfire looked over at her in a pleading way, she went to get up but Raven held her hand up as if to say 'stop'.

At this small movement Raven let out moan of pain, she hunched over as she held onto her tiny waist, her hair fell in front of her face as she continued to make small noises of pain.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he jumped to his feet, ready to race over to her.

"Don't!" Raven cried out as she looked up over at Beastboy, still holding onto her stomach.

"Raven…. What's wrong?" Beastboy looked at her in a worried way.

He desperately wanted to run over to her and hold her in his arms, he wanted to kiss her soft, pale lips; he wanted to tell her how much he loved her…. But he couldn't, she wouldn't let him go near her; which meant, trouble.

"Just don't.." Raven moaned as she looked up into his bright, green eyes.

"…..Raven….. you where….. Robin was…" Starfire looked at the ground, she couldn't bare too look up at Raven, her tears continued to silently fall down her cheeks as she sat on the ground with her arms around herself.

"Star…" Raven replied quietly as she struggled to stand up right.

Starfire hesitated for a moment, then looked up at the girl standing in front of her.

"We don't blame you.." Raven said simply, but very soft and quiet.

Starfire froze as she sat there, wide-eyed and shocked. She didn't know wether to cry or just sit there or run up and hug Raven, it was all to much.

"We all…. Ahhhhhhhh!"

"RAVEN!"

* * *

A huge beast jumped past the door taking Raven in its blood-covered teeth, it stood still for a second, only breathing, looking down the hallway; Raven was in its mouth as she became limp. The beast made a growling noise as it turned to look at the small, few hero's left with its bright, blue eyes...

"….Robin…" Starfire gasped under her breath as her breathing became shallower.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he quickly morphed into a wolf and charged at the monster.

"Beastboy no!" Starfire yelled as she got to her feet and started running after Beastboy.

The beast looked at the charging green wolf as it rammed into the side of him, the beast was bashed into a wall as it dropped Raven, leaving her on the ground in a mangled state. It turned to Beastboy as it grabbed onto one of his tiny, green leg and threw him into the wall. Beastboy let out a yelp as he landed on the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she ran towards the beast.

"Star no!" Cyborg yelled out to her as he held back a hissing Terra.

"Robin! Robin!" Starfire continued to yell as the beast growled at her.

The beast growled as she got to it. Starfire held out her small soft hand as she looked into its eyes; she slowly put her hand on its face as she continued to cry in sadness and pain. The beast stoped for a minute at her touch, there was silent; not a word was spoken.

"Robin…. What has happened to you?" Starfire whispered as she looked into his bright, blue, crystal eyes.

The beast whimper as it looked at Starfire in a soft way, but then it growled as it grabbed onto Starfire's arm with its teeth, then slammed her into the side of the wall. It howled loudly as it jumped over the three bodies and ran down the hallway. Starfire pushed herself up using her arms as she watched Robin disappear into the darkness.

"Robin!" Starfire called out as she held her small hand out into the air.

"Robin.." Starfire tried again as she cried in pain, like a little child being pulled away from their parents.

"Starfire…" Bee said quietly as she put her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire continued to look down the hallway as she took no notice of Bee, she couldn't take it anymore…. Her heart was hurting to much. She looked over at Raven as she slowly crawled over to her and sat next to her.

"Raven.." Starfire cried out as she curled up next to her and cried.

* * *

Beastboy morphed back into his human form as he pushed himself up off the ground, he stood up putting all his weight on one leg as he had his other leg slightly lifted off the ground as blood came from the bite mark on his leg. He stood strong as he limped slowly over to Starfire and Raven. He looked down at Starfire's small self curled up into a ball next to Raven, he simple put his hand out for her.

"Get up." Beastboy said in a firm voice as he looked down at the girl.

Starfire turned her head too look up at him as she stay curled in a ball, she looked up at his bright, green eyes; then she looked at his hand which was being held out for her.

"Starfire, get up." Beastboy repeated as he continued to look at her.

"…no.." She replied softly as she turned away from him.

"Starfire! Get up now!" Beastboy repeated again, his voice becoming louder.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Bee asked as she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up bumblebee." Beastboy growled as he looked back at her.

"Man don't talk to her like that." Cyborg growled in a protective way as he tired Terra down to the bed.

"Then tell her to be quiet!" Beastboy replied as he turned back to look at Starfire.

"Star, you get up of this ground now! You are not giving up on me! You hear me!" Beastboy yelled as he continued to hold his hand out for her.

"… I want to give up.." Starfire replied in a shamed voice.

"No you don't! Don't you even think about it Koriand'r! You think I don't just want to give up? You think that we've all had enough? This isn't just hurting you Kori, this is hurting all of us! But giving up is no option! Not ever! I love you girls too much to let those creeps have you, I love the titans too much to let them be broken down one by one, bit by bit…. Raven means the world to me, and I'm sure Robin does to you…So are you just going to give up on him?" Beastboy replied strongly as he forced his hand out more.

Starfire turned back to look at him as his words shot through her. Her heart hurt, it couldn't take much more pain but yet, some how, somewhere, Starfire found the strength to pull herself up. She pushed herself up onto her feet as she looked at Beastboy, he was smiling at her.

"I'm not going to give up on him Beastboy, not ever." Starfire said as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug.

"That's good Star, I'm so proud of you…" Beastboy whispered quietly into her ear as he held onto her.

After a minute or two, Beastboy pulled away from the hug as he walked over to Raven, he bent down and carefully picked her up, as he got her into his arms, he stood up right and looked down at her. Her eyes where closed, her lips were pushed together and her chest moved up and down, in and out as she breathed. He turned around and walked into the infirmary, shutting the door behind him.

"Bring her over here bb." Cyborg called out as Beastboy nodded silently and walked over to him with Raven in his arms.

Beastboy laid her once again down gently onto a pure white infirmary bed; he brushed the hair out of her face and then stopped to look at her, laying there quietly, not making a sound.

"Beastboy." Starfire called out softly as he turned around and looked at the once alien princess.

"Mm?" He replied in a sort of grunt.

"Would you mind… sitting with me?" Starfire asked nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

Beastboy smiled warmly at her as he nodded his head once, Starfire let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the ground. Beastboy made his way towards the girl, once he reached her, he sat down next to her, then rubbed his hands over his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Starfire asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes." Beastboy replied simply as he turned and looked at her.

"Is it hard?" Starfire asked as she looked down at the ground.

"What hard?" Beastboy replied curiously as he looked up at her.

".. Being alone all the time.." Starfire said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Beastboy leaned up against the wall as he stayed quiet for a moment; he looked out the four large, square-shaped windows that showed a view of the outside, a view of the city. It was dark and foggy outside, nothing much could be seen; it was like something out of a horror movie… or nightmare.

"….You should know." Beastboy finally replied as he continued looking out the window.

"I was never alone… I always had my sister." Starfire replied as she continued looking at Beastboy.

"Did you really?" Beastboy asked still looking at the dim outside view.

"… No." Starfire answered quietly as she then too turned her gaze too the windows.

"No one ever likes to think their alone Star…. But at one point or another, everyone is." He turned his gaze to Starfire, the special look she use to have in her eyes where no longer there.

"I've always wonder Beastboy, did you have anyone? Anyone at all?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I wish I could say yes….. I wish I could tell you I was a happy child… But what kind of happy childhood could a kid with green skin have?.. It was always … different growing up, I had to move a lot of schools because my parents became too worried about me..." Beastboy replied as he looked at Starfire again.

"Was Earth your only home?" Starfire questioned as she listened intently.

"Yes... But it never felt like my home, it only ever felt like I was forced to live here… After my parents died when I was eleven I went to live with my other 'superhero group'..."

"You where not happy to live with them?" Starfire interrupted as Beastboy looked back out the window into the dark.

"I try to tell myself I was happy but deep down, I know I wasn't. My parents wouldn't have approved, they said my powers where a curse, they where nothing special.."

"But that is not true." Starfire interrupted him again.

"I know that now…. And at some point, I guess I always knew that… I just wanted my parents to be proud. Didn't you ever want… at least once in your life… for your parents to be proud of you?" Beastboy asked as he chocked back the cold, hard tears.

"… I… I never knew my parents." Starfire replied as she hugged herself strongly.

"Just having them say… 'I'm proud of you son' … Its something I tried so hard to hear.." Beastboy put his arms around Starfire as he pulled her into a hug. "But sometimes people will just always expect more… goodnight Star."

"….. Goodnight Beastboy." Starfire replied quietly as she held onto him tightly.

* * *

The night air was cold and still, Beastboy sat awake with Starfire asleep in his arms; he looked around the dark outlines of the room, he heard Cyborg muttering as he sat behind the computer screen typing away, the bright light from the computer screen shone onto Cyborg's face showing his emotions.

"Cyborg." Beastboy called out quietly as Cyborg looked up from the screen.

"Yes? Cyborg replied as the bags under his eyes where enough to tell Beastboy he wasn't going to take any crap.

"You mind if I..?" Beastboy put up his hand as if to indicate to come up.

"Eh? Oh, yeah sure… be my guest." Cyborg replied as he went back to looking at the computer screen.

Beastboy carefully got up as he pulled Starfire up with him, he held her in a baby hold as he slowly and carefully made his way over to a spare bed. Once he had reached a bed, he laid Starfire down carefully and pulled the blankets over her, then turned back around and walked over to Cyborg slowly, making sure not to trip over anything.

"What you looking at?" Beastboy asked with a slight sigh through the sentence.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with Terra, because what's ever wrong with her is wrong with Robin." Cyborg replied as he took a quick glace back at Beastboy, then back at the computer screen.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Beastboy asked rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm.

"The only thing I know is that she's turning into a demon." Cyborg replied rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"Anyway to stop or at least slow down the progress?" Beastboy continued asking as many questions as he could.

"I don't know…. But at this stage, it's not looking good." Cyborg replied turning around to look at Beastboy.

"You holding up okay dude?" Beastboy asked with a lot of meaning in his voice.

"As much as I can.." Cyborg replied with a long sigh.

"Do you mind; can I go talk to her?" Beastboy looked at Cyborg hopefully.

"Terra?" Cyborg question as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Beastboy replied with a nod.

Cyborg sighed deeply as he looked back at Beastboy; he closed his eyes for a second, and then nodded. Beastboy nodded a thank you as he patted Cyborg on the shoulder, and walked off. Beastboy walked over towards Terra's infirmary bed as he walked to the small pale cream chair at sat beside the bed and sat on it.

"Terra?" Beastboy called out softly as he looked at the small girls figure.

There was no reply. Beastboy looked at his ex in a loving way, a more friendship love… but love never the less. Her long blonde hair lay scattered across the bed under her as her eyes stayed shut.

"I never did stop loving you." Beastboy whispered quietly as he put his strong, green hand on top of hers.

"But the pain you caused me slowly killed me. I couldn't believe you came back, I didn't believe it, I didn't want to… I can't believe… I can't believe anything, time is slowly… eating you away Terra… and it's hurting me to watch you. I don't want you coming between me and Raven… I love her too much, more then you; you hurt me too much… I loved you, how could you do what you did to me. You have a black hurt Terra." Beastboy whispered to Terra as she continued to lay asleep.

"I'm going to kill you Terra." Beastboy whispered as he got up and move his face in front of hers.

"And I'm going to watch you die too." Beastboy continued as he slowly bent down and kissed her on the lips softly….

**

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! snickers Review please :D … much has been up lately, like my birthday! Which was on the 9th of July, happy 15th to me but I have missed writing and am now back to it! Huzzar!**

**I hope that this was an okay chapter, it took awhile to write up because I had NO IDEAS! puts head into a pillow and yells random words**

**o.O ahem…if you did like the chapter and wish me to continue writing until its done, please review and tell me thanks**

**Lots of love**

**Your story writer**

**Charm 3**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ahoihoi! I am back with chapter 18! Woot woot, just thought I'd let you know that Since You've been gone is on it's last chapters! I have planned to only have two or three more chapters to go before I call it a close on SYBG! But more on that later! Please enjoy chapter 18

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Beastboy slowly pulled away from the girl's small, dry lips; he left his face close to hers as he just studied her features, her long, straight dark blonde hair laid spread out across the infirmary bed as her once lively dark blue eyes that was filled with passion and love were firmly shut closed. Her lips were pressed tightly together as she laid there in silence, hardly moving at all, Beastboy let out a deep, drawn-out sigh as he move back down onto the pale cream chair and collapsed into it as he brought up his right hand and rubbed his forehead gently in frustration.

"Hey BB, come here." Cyborg called out in a hushed voice as Beastboy looked over his shoulder at the half mechanical man.

"Coming." Beastboy sighed out as he pushed himself up off the semi comfortable chair and slowly made his way towards Cyborg.

"Man I've been studying Terra's status for awhile now and still I can't find anything that could be making her turn out this way." Cyborg spoke out as soon as Beastboy had reached him.

"What do you know?" Beastboy asked in concern as he looked at Cyborg and scratched the back of his neck.

"She's changing." Cyborg answered as he rubbed the human side of his face while letting out a tired sigh.

"Dude you should get some rest… you been at it for ages now." Beastboy said as he put his strong, green hand on Cyborg's shoulder to reassure him.

"Maybe you're right… Maybe sleep will help me work out this mess." Cyborg muttered out sleepily as he rubbed the back of his bold, brown head.

"Don't worry, I'll stay up for awhile too keep an eye on the girls." Beastboy tried his best to keep a warm smile on his face, for Cyborg's sake.

"If your sure, I guess I can go take a rest for a bit." Cyborg took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes for a minute, before opening them again and looking at Beastboy.

"If anything goes wrong I'll wake you up, I promise." Beastboy put on a not worried face as he smiled at Cyborg, then looked over at the bed with Bee in it.

"Thanks, man." Cyborg replied sleepily as he slowly took his exhausted body towards the white infirmary bed.

* * *

Beastboy watch Cyborg slowly walk towards the bed that Bee was fast asleep on, as Cyborg reached the bed he gently pushed Bee over so he could fit in, then he lay down and held Bee in his arms. Beastboy weakly smiled as his mind wondered to Raven as he turned his head to the side and looked over towards her; then he turned his gaze to Starfire who had fallen asleep on the floor, as he watched he sleep peacefully her eyes slowly flickered open as her bright emerald eyes looked back at his.

"Hey Star." He whispered softly as he walked towards her slowly.

"Friend Beastboy… Can you not sleep?" Starfire asked quietly as she pushed herself into a sitting position as she starched out.

"Not really, I promised Cyborg I'd stay up and look after you all while he had a quick sleep." Beastboy replied as he reached her and put his strong, green skinned hand out for her to help her up.

"That is very kind of you to do that." Starfire replied as she looked up at Beastboy with a smile, and then put her soft, small hand on Beastboy as she held it.

"I try to keep everyone happy." Beastboy said as he gently pulled Starfire up to her feet.

Starfire smiled as Beastboy let go of her hand, Starfire stretched again as she let out a small yawn, covering her mouth as she did; Beastboy smiled at her pleasantly as he walked back over to the big computer screen which at that moment, was the only light in the room. Starfire watched him walk to the computer as she slowly followed him, looking back at Raven while she did, seeing both Raven and Terra in the beds made Starfire extremely sad. Her mind soon drifted to Robin as the picture of him in that demon form came into it, she ran to Beastboy as she put her arms around him and berried her face into his back as wet tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Starfire?" Beastboy asked in confusion as he turned around and held onto her shoulders.

"I want Robin." Starfire answered as she looked at Beastboy through watery eyes as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I know you do Star, I know how you feel." Beastboy replied as he pulled her towards him and began stroking her hair gently.

Starfire pulled on his t-shirt as she berried her head into his chest and let the tears fall, think of Robin and the last she had seen of him was heartbreaking for her. Beastboy continued stroking her long, soft auburn hair while holding her tightly for a while.

"Star come on you have to be strong." Beastboy finally spoke as he gently pulled him away from her.

"But Beastboy.." Starfire started as a loud alarm rang through the big T tower loudly interrupting Starfire in her sentence.

Starfire closed her eyes as she clamped her ears with her hands tightly as Beastboy let out a moan as he covered his small green ears and looked over to Cyborg and Bumblebee as they both awoke due to the ear piercing sound that rung through the tower.

"What the hell is happening!" Cyborg screamed out, barley being heard over the continuous ringing of the alarm.

"Don't know! Turn it off!" Beastboy screamed as he fell onto his knees as he continued covering his ears.

Cyborg jumped out of bed as quickly as he could as he stumbled towards the computer, one he reached the computer he began to type furiously as the others covered their sensitive ears as the alarm continued to ring as loudly as it could. As Terra continued to lay in the infirmary bed, her eyes shot open as she took a deep breath in making a sound as she did so, her dark blue blood shot eyes scanned the room as she kicked her legs and arms being affected by the loud alarm going off.

Cyborg hit the small enter bar as the room became silent, the alarm had stopped as Cyborg sighed with relief and rubbed his tired, warn out face. Starfire let go of her ears as she slowly put them down, she sigh quietly and looked up towards Beastboy.

"Beastboy, Cyborg!" Starfire yelled out as her eyes widened as she sat still unable to move.

"What is it Star?" Beastboy asked as he looked at her with a confused look on his face, just like Cyborg.

"T…. Terra.." Starfire replied as she shakily pointed towards the girl she had just mentioned.

Beastboy and Cyborg turned around slowly as they saw the blonde girl sitting up in her bed in a sort of trance; her eyes were glazed and her hair was a mess, she sat there mumbling something to herself over and over again.

"Terra?" Beastboy called out calmly as she slowly got to his feet, trying not to scare the girl.

"BB be careful.." Cyborg whispered as he turned his glance to Beastboy, then straight back to Terra.

"I know what I'm doing." Beastboy hissed back as he didn't even bother to look back at Cyborg.

"You…" Terra muttered part of her sentence loud enough for Beastboy to hear as Beastboy walked closer to her.

"Terra…. Can you hear me?" Beastboy called out as he slowly made it to the end of her white covered bed.

"Cant…. C…. w.." Terra's dead eyes slowly turned their gaze up to Beastboy as he looked back into them; they were so cold and emotionless now, not the eyes he use to love.

"Beastboy please… move away…" Starfire called out gently as she sat on the floor silent tears falling down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"It's okay Star…. Terra talk to me… Please." Beastboy said as he slowly sat down on the bed next to her to her.

Terra looked up at Beastboy as she slowly put her hand out towards him; Beastboy stared into her eyes as tears began to fall from them, silently. Terra's arm began to shake as she tried to reach Beastboy; he put his hand up as he gently held onto her arm, it felt smooth and soft as he held onto it.

"Beast…..boy…" Terra chocked out as she looked into his emerald eyes as he looked back into her deep sea blue ones filled with tears.

"I'm here Terra." Beastboy replied as he held onto her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I….. I will love you.." Terra whispered as she breathed deeply in and out as sweat drops covered her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Until my dying day…"

"No… Terra you left me.." Beastboy replied as he continued to stare into her pain filled eyes.

"I… never…. I never…. Meant too…" Terra whisper again as she attempted to move closer to Beastboy as Cyborg, Bee and Starfire watched in silence.

"Terra don't lie to me… my heart can't take this." Beastboy looked away from the girl as his eyes went down to the floor.

"Beastboy…. You….. you… can't win.." Terra whispered into his ear ever so quietly.

* * *

Beastboy turned to look at her in shock at what she just said and as he turned his head his lips touched Terra's, she began to kiss him passionately as Beastboy's eyes widened as he kissed her back just as passionately. Beastboy put his arms around Terra as she moved closer to him; it was almost as if they where back to the time they where in love. Beastboy broke away from her as he looked into her eyes; they were still so dead and filled with pain.

"I… I love you Beastboy.." Terra whispered as she stared into the emerald eyes she fell in love with so long ago.

"I never did stop loving you.." Beastboy replied as he gently pushed her blonde hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear.

"Raven, don't leave!" Starfire yelled out as she quickly pushed herself up and ran out the infirmary door after Raven.

"Raven?!" Beastboy yelled in a panicked state as he pulled out of Terra's grip and stood up.

"Beastboy…?" Terra called out as she gently tugged on his shirt as Beastboy looked down at her.

"I never did stop loving you, Terra; but I will never love you as strongly as I once did, not while I have Raven.." Beastboy replied as he gently took her hand from his shirt and back down beside her, before he ran out the door after the two girls.

Terra looked down at her hand as tears started to fall uncontrollably, she brought her legs up to her chest as she hugged her legs tightly; she put her forehead on her knees as she continued to cry. Bee and Cyborg looked at each other with a sad expression on their faces.

"You stay with Terra, I'm gonna go help Beastboy find the girls." Cyborg instructed as he looked at Bee as she nodded slowly.

"Go." Bee smiled as she moved slightly closer and gently kissed him on the lips.

Cyborg smiled as he let out a giggle before shaking his head and putting on a frown, Bee laughed as she gently pushed Cyborg towards the door; Cyborg nodded as he ran out the door. Bee turned around and looked at Terra as she slowly walked towards her.

* * *

Raven ran down the dark halls of the titan tower, tears streaming down her face as she tried hard to hide them as she wiped them away as she ran, she couldn't see where she was going or what she was running into due to the darkness.

"Raven!" Raven heard her name being called out as she looked over to see if she could see who was calling out her name.

"Raven, friend, please stop!" Starfire called out as she ran after her using her green glowing hand to see where to go.

"Starfire…" Raven whispered to herself as she continued running before looking back in the front and tripping over something.

Raven fell onto the floor as she skidded a bit, she didn't move as she felt the carpeted floor on her skin as she moved her hand over it, she looked up as she saw pitch black then she sighed in defeat as she put her head back down onto the carpet and let the tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Raven!" Starfire cried out as she saw the girl lying on the ground, not moving at all besides her faint breathing.

Starfire ran up as she kneeled down next to her and turned her onto her back, Raven looked up at Starfire as her tear streaked cheeks and slightly red nose let Starfire know she had been crying. Starfire looked down at Raven as tears welled up in her eyes, she pulled Raven up and into a big hug as she squeezed her tightly.

"I can get Robin back…." Raven whispered into Starfire's ear as her eyes widened.

"But Raven… why would you not tell us so earlier..?" Starfire asked in a confused tone as the tear fell down her cheeks.

"…. Because it meant giving my life.." Raven replied in an ever so quiet voice, the pain in Raven's heart grew stronger as she put her arms around Starfire and hugged her back tightly.

"No Raven! You can't… please don't think like that.. There is a way!" Starfire yelled out as she cried harder, holding onto Raven.

"Don't you see Star…. We aren't meant to get out of here alive…." Raven said softly as she looked from the ground, up to Starfire.

"Raven! You must not think like…"

"You know its true, Star. You're just lying to your self." Raven interrupted as she looked Starfire in her bright green eyes, the special look that made Starfire her, was no longer there.

"I will not think like that!" Starfire yelled as she held back the tears and tried to look strong, for the both of them.

"It's the only way to think now, Star." Raven replied as she looked down at the carpeted floor and let out a heart-filled sigh.

"Raven, Star!" Beastboy yelled out as he ran towards the two girls sitting on the floor, hugging each other.

"Go away, Beastboy." Raven said coldly as she berried her head into Starfire's stomach as she continued to hug her.

"Raven, what you heard in the infirmary with Terra, you only heard half the story!" Beastboy explained as he reached the girls, falling onto his knees and looking at Raven, hiding herself from him.

"Go away…. Please.." Raven whispered as she pulled on Starfire's top gently as she continued to cry silently.

"No, I wont leave until you know you're the only one I love and that Terra is an old love that I never truly got over… I will admit that but I never loved her as much as I love you, Raven." Beastboy said as he moved closed to the two girls, trying not to let any emotions out.

Raven pulled away from Starfire as she sat up slowly, she turned and faced Beastboy as the tears silently fell down her cheeks; Raven hated showing this kind of emotion out to other people, but this was Beastboy, her love.

"You mean that Beastboy, truthfully?" Raven asked as she looked into his emerald eyes as she saw the pain that went through him.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Rae…" He said weakly as he held back the tears with all his power.

Raven moved towards him as she put her hand up and gently touched his face; she smiled at him as she brought her hand all the way down to his neck. She pulled him closer into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go. Raven put her arms around his neck as she let the tears just fall, she knew this would be one of their last kisses together and she wanted to making it last. Starfire looked at the two as she then closed her eyes and sigh as Raven's words ran through her head, it started to become clearer that Raven, Terra and herself where going to die in this tower.

"Rae, BB, Star!" Cyborg huffed out as he reached the three, putting his hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath.

Beastboy went to break away from the kiss as Raven pulled him back in and continued kissing, she held onto him tightly and then pulled away and stared into his eyes, he stared back into her vibrant indigo coloured eyes and smile.

"Cyborg, can you track down Robin?" Raven asked as she wiped her cheeks, and then looked up at Cyborg with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not too sure but I'm pretty sure I can." Cyborg answered as he stood up straight and looked down at her.

"Raven please don't…" Starfire whispered as she covered her face with her small delicate hands.

"I have to Star, please don't worry." Raven replied as she pulled Starfire's hands away from her face and gave her a weak smile.

"Don't do what?" Beastboy asked as he looked at his girlfriend in a confused state.

"I can bring Robin back, I know how to do it." Raven answered his question as she pulled herself up off the ground and turned to Starfire as she put her hands out for her.

"Oh, cool!" Beastboy smiled as he looked over at Starfire. "Why is that bad?"

"Because Raven will sacrifice herself to do it." Starfire replied as she covered her face with her hands again and cried into them.

"What.. Raven no!" Beastboy yelled as he got up off the floor and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I have to BB." Raven replied as she looked down at the ground and let out a deep sigh.

"But why!? Who says you have too!?" Beastboy yelled, as he couldn't fight back the tears anymore and for the first time since he had left the girl's four years ago, he cried.

Raven looked up at him as she saw him cry, she brought her hand up and gently wiped away a single tear as it fell down his cheek; she looked into his eyes as she stood on her tippee-toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Remember that I love you, Beastboy." She whispered into his ear as quietly as she could so that only he could hear her.

Beastboy put his arms around her as he pulled her in close for a hug, her gently stoked her long straight purple hair as he took deep breaths, and he knew deep, deep down that this is how it would end; but he never wanted it too.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rae?" Cyborg asked sadly as he looked over at the couple hugging each other tightly.

"You boys can get out safe fully and Bee too." Raven replied as she let go of Beastboy and face Cyborg.

"You don't know that you can't get out thought." Cyborg said as he gave her a stern look, but deep down he also knew that the future was looking dim.

"Star, Terra, me…. We can stop these losers for taking control of the world… you, BB and Robin can keep it safe." Raven said as she gave Cyborg a weak smile as she held onto Beastboy's hand tightly.

"I… don't want to die.." Starfire whispered from behind the three as she curled up into a ball and continued to cry as she held herself.

"Don't worry Starfire, I'll do my best to make sure you get out of here alive." Raven said as she turned around and looked at Starfire as she felt her heartbreak as she looked at her.

"I'm sure once Robin's back he will make sure you get out of here alive." Cyborg ensured her as he walked over to her and bent down as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's go find where Robin is first." Raven spoke as she gave Beastboy's hand a squeeze.

"Alright." Cyborg nodded as he held Starfire in his arms as he started to walk towards the infirmary.

* * *

The four walked in silence towards the infirmary as Beastboy held tightly onto Raven's hand, Cyborg held onto Starfire as she continued to cry in silence holding onto him as she did. As the four reached the infirmary they saw Bee sitting over Terra's bed and they could hear her crying.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Cyborg called out as she gently put Starfire down and rushed over to her.

Bee turned around to face the group, or at least what was left; tears continued to fall as she looked up at Cyborg.

"….. Terra died….. not to long after you left……"

* * *

**OOOooOOooOOoOoOooooo OO well how was that?! Teehee! Let me know what you think by reviewing! Im interested in hearing what you guys think! Sorry about the late update just haven't been feeling too well but I'm okay now and loving it ;D lol Review!**

**Lots of love!**

**Charm**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!! XD a bit late but enjoy anyway all ye faithful :P Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapters, I think there will be one more chapter so if u wanna know the end of the story please please PLEASE review! **

**Love you all**

**Peace out:P**

**Love Charm**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

They all stood in complete silence, the only noise that could be heard were the hard and raspy breaths that came from within Raven.

"What do you mean, she couldn't have died." Cyborg began as he made his way towards Bee and the now lifeless girl.

"It was like she gave up the fight." Bee replied looking down at her battle scared hands.

"She knew Beastboy did not love her at all anymore, her heart couldn't take that." Starfire said in no more then a whisper but all of them heard.

The group turned too look at her as her head hung down; her once vibrant, shiny hair covered most of her face, her arms laid limp in front of her stomach as her fingers were interlocked with each other; the room stayed silent.

"It makes sense I suppose." Cyborg admitted in defeat with a sigh to go along with it.

"She knew I loved her as a friend." Beastboy whispered quietly, slowly taking a few steps forward.

"She couldn't take just being friends." Bee said as Cyborg clasp onto her tiny hand to pull her up into a big hug.

Beastboy reached the bed as she looked down at his once lover, she had never looked worse. Her skin was as grey as fog as her lips were dried and cracked; her hair lay messy and spread under her as her arms rested almost peacefully next to her sides. Beastboy closed his eyes tightly as a sigh escaped his lips making him the centre of attention.

"Are you okay, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked concerned as he gave Bee a little squeeze.

"Heh, funny choice of words at this point in time, but yes I suppose you could say I am okay, it is sad no doubt but I can't get too worked up over it, we have more people to save, I have to make sure no one else in this house dies or at least try as hard as I can to prevent it. She will be missed though." Beastboy replied keeping his eye sight on Terra.

Raven looked over at the bed as Beastboy's answer sightly shocked her, could someone really be so positive at a time like this? She took a small glance over towards Starfire who had no moved an inch since the last time she had spoken, she took a deep breath in as she turned her attention back to Beastboy; the pain and sadness was written all over his face, no matter how hard he tried to tell everyone he was okay. Raven felt his pain hit her like a brick wall as she gasped silently, her head dropped as her view was now at the floor. Her eyes were wide open as she breathed heavily, but no one could hear her but herself, her hair slid down in front of her face as the smell of dried blood came into the air, her hair was matted and knotty as dried blood kept the pieces in clumps, the smell became overwhelming as she cringed. She shut her eyes tightly as a flash came into her mind, it was a picture of some sort with a high pitched scream rang through her ears as everything became black.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he ran towards the fainting girl.

There was a loud thud as Beastboy grabbed onto Raven and used himself as a pillow for her as they hit the hard, solid ground, Beastboy groaned as he used his muscled arms to push himself into a sitting position; Raven slid onto his lap as he did so.

"Raven, Raven can you hear me?" Beastboy called out as he pulled her up towards him.

"Arg... What happened…?" Raven moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You fainted, are you in need of water?" Starfire asked as her voice was drowned in worry.

"The smell of blood, it's starting to get to me." Raven replied weakly forcing a smile Starfire's way.

"Are you sure that's all?" Beastboy asked in a panic, pulling Raven to face him.

"I'm sure." Raven answered giving a light nod as she gave him the same weak, fake smile she gave Star.

"I will get some water so you can wash of the blood, if it is making you so woozy." Starfire offered as she knelt down to be eye level with Raven.

"Thanks for the offer Star, but I will be okay." Raven reassured her, giving her hand a tight little squeeze.

"I think it's a good idea." Cyborg spoke up taking a glance over at the three.

"What is?" Beastboy questioned as he held onto Raven tightly.

"To get all the blood of Raven, we need to find her cuts before they become infected." Cyborg answered looking up at his big computer monitor.

"I'm going to die anyway." Raven said blankly as her eyes glazed ever so slightly, she felt Beastboy's grip tighten.

The room fell silent again, they all knew it but for it to be put out so plainly, as if it didn't matter, caught them off guard; Cyborg didn't look away from his computer screen as they all just stayed in silence. Starfire felt the despair set into her heart and the guilt took over, her eyes watered up as she looked up at Raven.

"It's my fault we lost Robin, it's my fault you now have to give your life Raven, I'm so sorry!" Starfire blurted out all at once as the tears began to fall once again.

Starfire covered her face using her blood covered hands as she wept uncontrollably into them, she looked like a little child who had fallen over and hurt herself; Raven smiled softly as she moved her hand and placed it soothingly on Starfire's arm. Starfire looked up at Raven as the tears streamed down her cheeks silently now; Raven gave her a warm look.

"I don't blame you Starfire, its okay. I think I would have done the same anyway Star, you guys are my friends…. My family, I would give my life to any of you in a heart beat." Ravens voice filled the room and made it almost calm.

Her words made all of them stare at her, just stare. She kept her smile on her face as strongly as she could, she meant the words and she wanted them to know she meant them too. Starfire collapsed into her chest throwing her arms around Raven as she hugged her tightly.

"This is something I'm willing to do for you Starfire, you are like a sister to me the one I never had and I've always felt this way about you Star, I'd kill anyone that stood in the way of you're happiness." Raven whispered into her ear as she placed her arms around Starfire.

"_Raven."_

Raven looked up as a minute gasp escaped her lips, she looked around in search of the owner of the voice.

"_Help me Raven, can you hear me? Raven."_

Raven let go of Starfire as she gently pulled out of her grip, Starfire gave her a confused look as Raven moved her next to Beastboy who grabbed a hold on Starfire's arm gently; Raven struggled gradually up to her feet as she stumbled once or twice, losing more and more strength due to the blood loss she was undertaking.

"_Please help me, I don't want to die."_

A click went of in Raven's head as she turned to face Terra's bed, she started at the white infirmary bed that held the dead girls body; could it be her that she was hearing? Raven slowly walked towards the bed, taking baby steps as she held her breath.

"_Let me free Raven, you know you can!"_

The voice almost yelled at her as Raven felt a sharp pain in her temples, she let out a groan of pain as she grabbed onto both sides of her head almost stumbling onto her knees; the other four just stood watching her, not knowing what to do.

"Terra?" Raven called out as she steadied herself onto her feet.

"_Raven… You know you can help me, please!"_

"I can't, I. I. I don't know what to do." Raven replied painfully as the sharp pains intensified as she squinted her eyes.

"_You do know Raven! I know you do, why wont you help me… aren't I your family too?"_

Raven looked down at Terra's lifeless body as it lay on the bed; the pain in her head was almost becoming unbearable as she struggled to hold herself up. She began to feel light-headed as she stumbled onto the bed, she laid next to Terra unable to move herself away.

"_Help me Raven!"_

The voice screamed loudly through Raven's ears as she let out a loud moan of pain, she looked at Terra as she laid next to her, unable to move; her breathing fastened as sweat fell down her forehead. Raven lifted her hand as she slowly moved it over to one of Terra's; as she got to it she grasped it tightly.

A big blast of energy exploded through the room as Raven's eyes turned an electric white as she arched her back and gasped for air a bright light began to shine down on the two as the others were forced to cover their eyes from the brightness.

Raven felt total blackness.

* * *

"_I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you during our meetings; will you forgive me, Raven?"_

"…_I… I can talk here… to you I mean."_

"_I knew from the start how hard it was for you to trust and when you finally did I betrayed you."_

"_Terra what is going on, why am I here."_

"_I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Beastboy."  
_

_Raven felt a cool breeze of air and the smell of a cool spring day she slowly opened her eyes as she could see a valley, the trees and flowers went on for miles a lake ran right through the middle of the valley as bird and butterflies flew through the crystal blue sky._

"_Where…"_

"_You are in a land that is all my own." _

_Raven turned around too look behind her, it almost seemed like she had turned in slow motion, only was it then that she noticed her clean, shiny hair and long, flowing white dress. Once Raven had looked up she noticed Terra smiling sweetly back at her, the wind gently blew her hair back as her flowy, light blue dress did the same motion._

"_Terra…" Raven whispered as she looked at the girl that stood in front of her._

"_You know, I never had anyone to worry about but me, before I met the Titans that is, my life was simple and I lived it alone; it wasn't the best kind but it was okay for me. I suppose you could say my people skills weren't up to scratch." Terra gave a light chuckle as she walked towards the river._

"_Terra I …"_

"_When I actually found people I could call friends, I could have had a happy life, and I could have known the feeling of true love forever. But that life seemed fake to me, so I did the only thing I knew, I ran, I ran away from the scary unknown." Terra knelt down as she put her hand into the cool, crystal clear water that ran through the lake._

"_Your body and mind reacted the only way it knew how." Raven replied softly as she kept her eyes on Terra._

_Terra gave a small smile as she moved her hand in an 'S' motion in the water the soothing sound of water running down rocks could be heard as small fish swum here and there._

"_Even now, on the verge of death, you can keep so calm and collected." Terra said softly not taking her eyes of the ripples that came from her hand._

"_Everybody dies Terra, it's not when or how you die, it's what you do with the time you have all together." Raven replied as a cool breeze ran through her body as she closed her eyes, feeling in peace with everything around her._

"_Heh, I expected no less of an answer from you." Terra smiled as she stopped moving her hand. "I ran from one unknown world to another, my gut told me that I should have left gone as far away from 'Titan's Tower' as I possibly could, I knew I would only cause you all pain, even in the end."_

"_You saved us in the…"_

"_No, I just gave you a little time, I heard __he__ came back Raven, heard __he__ came back for you this time even now I still envy you for your strength and power to resist all his temptations and lies, you stayed true to your friends instead of hurting them; I could never be that strong…even now Raven you are willing to give you're life to us of who are not as deserving." Terra stared down at the water for a minute then she slowly stood back up onto her feet, keeping her back turned to Raven._

"_You are just as strong as I am Terra; you have to give yourself a chance." Raven replied as her hair blew gently into her face._

"_I lived alone all my life, my family I hardly remember them I can't even remember how old I was when they died, but the worst part was that it didn't even make me feel saddened. I wish I could change who I am I wish I could be someone that was looked up too, someone strong and calm, someone like you, Raven." Terra turned around swiftly as she face Raven, she had a small smile on her face as she looked at her._

"_Terra…"_

"_No, don't say anything Raven, its okay. You have a choice here Raven."_

"_A choice?"_

"_A choice to save my life. A chance to give me a new start."_

"_I meant what I said before, you guys are my friends, my family; I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat."_

"_Don't be so willing to die, Raven."_

_Terra walked towards Raven, slowly but so gracefully, almost like she was floating not walking. She reached Raven as she bent down and pick a large dark purple and light blue flower, she stood up straight as she stared at Raven holding the flower, she moved forward and gave Raven a small kiss on the lips before moving to her ear and whispering._

"_To save my life means to give part of yourself too me, taking part of my demon form into you while taking part of your human form into me…It will mean you will find it harder to resist your demon side. No matter what you pick Raven, you will always be a hero to me, but I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you and yours. Take the flower while I am holding it too and tell it your answer."_

_Terra pulled back as she held out the flower out in front of herself, she gave Raven a smile as Raven slowly moved her hand towards the flower, she took hold of it gently as she looked at Terra, she whispered four words quietly to herself._

_A huge gust of wind picked up as the girls' hair flew around wildly, Terra continued to smile at Raven as if it was goodbye, Raven moved her hand up to Terra's as she grabbed onto it and smiled back before a loud bang filled Raven's ears before darkness once again came._

* * *

"Raven? Raven breathe!" Beastboy yelled as he shook her violently, tears streaming down his face.

"She's been gone for twenty odd minutes Beastboy, stop shaking her!" Cyborg yelled angrily as he pulled Beastboy off her.

Starfire sat in the corner, her head buried in her knees as she cried into them, Bee was standing over the bed also in tears muttering 'not again' over and over again, Beastboy and Cyborg were yelling at each other taking all their frustration out on each other, Raven had been dead for twenty or so minutes by now.

"Why is everyone yelling…?" Raven moaned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Everyone paused, Starfire lifted her head and stopped weeping so loudly as she looked over at Raven, Bee had also stop crying as she stared down at the purple haired half-breed. Beastboy pushed Cyborg out of the way as he ran to her side.

"Baby girl?" His voice struggled to hold back his tear jerked voice as he held onto her hand.

"Am I back?" Raven asked in a daze as her vision was blurred.

"Yes, you died Raven." Beastboy replied as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I didn't die… I was just else where's." Raven replied softly as she turned her head to look at Terra.

Her body still lay lifeless next to her, Raven smiled as she moved her hand over to rest on top of hers, Raven's hand glowed a light blue as she arched her back and gasped again, her eyes turned an electric white just like before, but this time Terra's eyes shot open to as her eyes turned a yellow glow, she gasped for life as she arched her back in pain.

"What's going on?!" Beastboy yelled as he looked back at Cyborg in a panic.

"I'm not too sure." Cyborg replied as he ran over to his computer screens to try and figure it out.

The room turned a bright white as everyone closed their eyes in pain letting out a groan of pain as they did, a small giggle was heard then the sound of a calm valley.

"_Raven you choose to save me. You have great kindness and a love in you that is so strong it will be the key to saving everyone here; you've known this from the start though, I know you have. Thank you so much Raven, I owe you my life…"_

The room returned back to its dark gloomy state as Beastboy rubbed his eyes before trying too look around franticly for Raven or any signs of what just happened. He looked on the bed to see Raven laying there so peacefully.

"She won't be like that for much longer." A voice whispered as it placed its hand on Raven's soft, pale one.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked without looking up too see who he was speaking too.

"She gave herself to me, Beastboy. I am here now because of her, I owe her everything." The voice spoke softly as she gave Raven's hand a little squeeze.

Beastboy's eyes widened, he took a deep breath in as he slowly looked up at the voice; he gasped as he saw a smaller version of Terra sitting in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked in shock as he started at the small child.

"Yes I am Terra but I have been reborn by Raven, her powers enabled her to give me another chance, although I am only six year old she gave me the chance to live again but by giving me a bit of herself." The small girl explained as she pushed her shoulder length blond hair out of her tiny face.

"What does that mean for Raven…?" Beastboy asked as he looked down at his one true love, asleep on the bed.

"It means there is not much human left inside of her, when and if she wakes up, she may not be Raven at all." Terra replied as the small smile on her face had now disappeared.

"Oh…" Was all that Beastboy could think to say, he was going to lose her for sure now.

"So… you're a little Terra?" Starfire asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

The little girl nodded as she looked up at Starfire, Starfire smiled as she carefully picked up the girl and gave her a small hug.

"I will make sure you get out of this alive, little Terra." Starfire whispered as she hugged her.

Raven's eyes slowly began to flicker open, Beastboy's heart leapt for joy as he looked down at her with a smile on his face. The smile faded slowly as he looked at her, her eyes had changed colour, well one of them; one eye stayed her normal vibrant indigo coloured eyed while the other one had changed to a light reddish colour. Raven looked up at Beastboy and smiled.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked as the small smile of hope and joy came back across his face.

"Yes… It's me." Raven replied soothingly as she took a hold of Beastboy's hand gently.

"Raven?!" Terra's little voice squealed as she pulled away from Starfire.

"Terra…?" Raven replied in a question as she sat up.

Terra ran towards her as she pulled her into a big hug, her little arms went around Raven's neck as she held her tightly. Raven looked at Cyborg, Bee and Starfire as they all gave her a small smile.

"…Cyborg could you possibly track Robin for me?" Raven asked looking towards Cyborg as he simply nodded a 'yes'.

"I don't understand, how are you, you?" Terra asked as she let go of Raven and sat on her lap.

"After I destroyed my father I lost almost all but a little of my demon side, I guess you put me back to half, half." Raven replied as she looked down at the little one.

"I owe you my life, Raven." Terra replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah keep it, I don't need it." Raven said giving Terra a small smile as she gave Terra to Beastboy.

Beastboy took the little girl as Raven pulled herself onto her feet, Cyborg was typing away furiously on the keyboard with Bee watching by his side, Raven knew that she had to get Robin back soon or else there wouldn't be a chance.

"Raven…" Starfire called out breaking Raven's train of thought.

"Mm?" Raven replied as she looked over at the alien girl.

"You knew this was going to happen… didn't you." Starfire said as she looked down at the ground holding onto herself.

Raven looked over at Starfire before looking straight ahead at one of Cyborg's many computer screens. Starfire looked back up at Raven as she held onto herself tighter, so tight that her nails pierced her skin as blood began to pour from her new wounds.

"Answer me!" She screamed as she threw her hands down beside herself and returned to looking down at the floor.

"…. What do you want me to say Star… either way your not going to like my answer." Raven replied quietly as she continued staring at the monitor.

"The truth Raven… I want you to say the truth..." Starfire replied as her new wounds bled.

"I've known something bad was going to happen for awhile now, yes but I didn't know what." Raven replied in a monotone as she continued to look at the screen and not Starfire.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Starfire whispered as she felt the tears begin to fall again, as bad as she tried to stop them.

Raven took a glance back at Starfire but only a glance, she turned back to the computer screen and decided to ignore the alien girl, she wouldn't have understood anyway.

"I've found Robin."

**

* * *

Dandan DAN! … well I hope you enjoyed like I said before if u like please review one more chapter then its done! And its gonna be a huge chapter. So if you wanna read it u need to review ;)**

**Love you all very much**

**Love from yours truly**

**Charm **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so this is the last chapter of Since You've Been Gone!  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

There was a silence in the room that could scare the bravest man, no one wanted to say anything because it would mean the end of something amazing they have all had together; Raven took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes slowly.

"This is it; once I do what I need to we need to carry this right through to the end." Raven voice broke every now and then as she tried to keep herself under control.

"What's the plan then?" Cyborg asked as he placed his large brown hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I will call fourth what I need too, and then we find Robin and kill those other bastards." Raven replied taking a small glance over to Beastboy.

The pain she saw all over him broke her heart, she couldn't stand what she was putting him through but she knew she had too. She glided gracefully over to him as he tilted his head up to look at her.

"I'm so glad I met you Garfield Logan." She whispered as she lazily draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Like wise." Beastboy managed to squeeze out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I've never loved someone as much as I love you, I hate what I'm putting you through but you have to be strong, for Star… for Terra." Raven gently placed her pale forehead onto his as she looked into his deep emerald coloured eyes.

"I don't want you to do this." He spoke no more then a whisper but it shot through Raven like a like a rifle.

"Don't say that, please." She pleaded as she pulled him closer so that his body was up against his.

"I don't want you to die." Raven could hear his voice break as tears fought to escape from her eyes.

"I will wait for you…"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course…"

Beastboy gently put his hand around Raven's neck as he pulled her closer, their dry lips touched softly as the world disappeared around them; the passion in this kiss was unlike any other as tears streamed down Raven's pale blood-stained cheeks. The kiss seemed to last forever but eventually Raven broke to breathe as she gave him a small smile.

"Rae, he's near the training room, making his way towards the main room." Cyborg's deep voice filled the room cause Raven to look back at him.

"You guys ready for this battle?" Raven asked taking a look at each one of her remaining friends.

"Right behind you Raven." Bee was the first to speak as she pulled Raven into a large hug.

"Look after Cy." She whispered into Bees ear, hugging her back tightly.

"I will." Bee replied as she let go and ran over to the door, crying softly.

"I will always fight with you friend." Starfire whooshed into Raven with salty tears already falling from her eyes.

"Don't let him go once he's back… Look after yourself Star… I love you, you're like the sister I never had… Don't ever forget how special you are." Raven whispered into the alien princess ear, giving her a little squeeze once she had finished.

"I will miss you." Was her reply before she slowly let go and made her way next to Bee, crying loudly.

"You've always been a lil sis to me." Cyborg looked down at the once gothic stand-offish girl, now a beautiful woman.

"You've been like a big brother to me too Cy." Raven sent a small smile his way before he scooped her up into a hug.

"Look after Beastboy for me." Raven added in the smallest voice, hugging him tightly.

"I will." He placed Raven back onto her feet before making his way over to the two girls, pulling them both into a hug as he reached them.

"I'm going to fight with you Rae." Terra's small voice squeaked from behind her.

"I gave you a second chance and you want to blow it?" Raven softly sighed, turning to face the young girl.

"I can do it Rae… let me…" Terra replied bravely as her eyes pleaded with Raven to let her help.

"Alright but you stay behind everyone else you hear?" Raven let another sigh escape as Terra let out a happy squeal before running towards her, throwing her arms around her.

"You're a beautiful person Rae, I will miss you." Terra whispered hugging Raven tightly, before quickly letting go and running over to the other.

Raven stood looking at the shattered Beastboy in front of her, she tried her best to give him a smile even just a little one.

"I will meet you again." Raven took a step towards him, grabbing a hold of his large green hand.

"Will you?" Beastboy asked in a disbelieving voice as his eyes stayed plastid to the ground.

"Yes… I promise…" Raven gently placed her free hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look up at her.

"Don't do this Rae." He tried again ever so quietly, knowing it wouldn't stop her.

"I need to stop this BB, support me… I need it." She replied in a tone matching his, looking deep into his eyes, missing the happiness that used to fill them.

"Okay… Rae…" Beastboy sigh in defeat before he pulled her into one last hug, holding her tightly.

"I love you… forever and always." She closed her eyes and felt peace, even if it was just for a split second, a tear slid down the curves of her cheek before falling off her chin and onto the floor.

"I love you too." He pulled away from her grip, knowing he'd never feel her warm body against his.

"Let's go, shall we?" She sounded stronger then she felt as she took Beastboy's hand into her own.

Raven and Beastboy walked hand in hand over to the other four huddled together waiting for Raven's guidance into the unknown, they all sent her a smile and a look that said 'I'll miss you'.

"It will take me a moment, but once I'm done I want you to stay close behind me. You don't need to worry about doing anything but staying behind me until I track down Adonis, Mad Mod and Red. Once I'm in this 'state' I wont be coming back." Raven explained clearly, looking at all of them individually.

"What about the Demons?" Terra was in Starfire's arms for the 'journey' before the actual battle.

"I'll be much scarier." Raven replied as a sinister smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

Raven slowly walked out into the darkness of the hallways before coming to a Holt, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the roof. She muttered something to herself as a large white blast of energy surrounded Raven where she stood; the others had to cover their eyes from the brightness as they felt the wind from the energy against their skin.

The energy slowly turned to a blood red colour as Raven opened her eyes, reviling another set of eyes just above her other set as all four were glowing red. Her hair shot directly up due to the energy that surrounded her as large red horns grew from each side of her head and a tail grew from her tail bone, her once pale skin turned to a blood red as sharp yellow pointed finger nails and teeth grew; her hair changed to a white in colour, a smirk was back on her face as the energy blast came to a stop.

"Let's have some fun." A malevolence voice came from Raven as she looked back at the others.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked in disbelieve as he stared at the monster in front of him.

"I advise you stay close other wise I might accidently send you to hell." Raven's smirk was evil and uncanny as she turned back around and started down the hall.

Raven glided down the hallway as the other followed closely behind, she came to a sudden stop as a group of demon stood in front of her, almost too scared to move. She smirked as she waved her hand in front of herself, causing the floor to crack open, ear-piercing screams came from the crack as heat and flames exploded, from inside a huge red hand came up out of the crack grabbing onto the demons as terrify screams were let loose before the hand dragged them down into the crack, then it disappeared.

They stood there shocked and they all looked terrified to the core as goose bumps appeared on Starfire's soft skin, Raven glanced over her shoulder to send them all a smirk before she continued on her way. She glided down the hallway with ease, sending demons to hell left right and centre, the group stayed close and together. They continued running until Raven came to a stop and hissed, in front of them stood a large beast like creature, it sniffed the air before turning around to see Raven, it let out a growl as it got into an attacking position. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as she went to run for him, Beastboy pulled back on her arm heavily tell her 'no'.

Raven smirked at the beast in front of her while it snarled back at her. "You've been a very bad puppy." Her voice was twisted, cynical it was her voice but so mutilated that it hardly sounded the same. "Here puppy." She tormented the beast as it growled ferociously at her.

The monster snapped it's jaw shut as it pushed of the ground using its hind legs, it ran towards Raven while she stood still smirking at it; Beastboy was holding onto Starfire's hand tightly as they both watched wide eyed. The beast pounced at Raven claws first as it growled, it became close and closer until it was right in her face then in an instant her eyes glowed red engulfing her hands as well, she whacked Robin back with one large thrust as the beast flew backwards hitting the floor two seconds later. "Robin!" Starfire screamed as tears silently poured down her face.

"Naw… what a poor puppy." Raven's demon voice tormented the beast causing it to jump back onto its feet and growl. "Come and get me." She smirked out holding her arms out either side of herself.

The beast took off once more as it raced towards her, Raven stayed in her position watching him as he ran so blood-hungry after her; he pounced once more claws out front ready to kill. Raven's eye shone yellow as Robin's beast came down on her getting his front two paws into both of Raven's shoulders, she smirked quickly thrusting her arm straight through his chest; Starfire screamed then a bright light shot out from the two as Raven threw back her head and let out a gasp. A white light shot out from her eyes and her mouth as the beast let a loud howl escape before it began to transform from beast to man; Raven's arm shot out of him as she stumbled over towards the closest wall. "Robin!" Starfire pulled out of Beastboy grip as she ran over to her lover.

"…Star…?" He moaned slowly opening his eyes, his first site as soon as his eyes recovered was Starfire bending over him in tears. "What… What happened?" He moaned rubbing his head gently.

"You… you…" Starfire burst into tears before she could even finish her sentence, she threw herself down onto his chest pulling his tattered shirt trying to get closer to him while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You turned into a beast… Raven saved you." Beastboy answered for Starfire as he turned to look at his soul mate, she was hunched up against the wall breathing deeply. "She turned herself to save you…"

Robin sat up with Starfire's help he looked back at Raven and the state she was. "…What is she?"

"She called fourth something to stop all this, too save you and she isn't coming back." Beastboy replied with no emotion in his voice, he stared at the demons back as it exhaled and inhaled unevenly.

"… Beastboy…" Her voice was dry but it was her own, she turned back to look at him, she had one set of eyes and one only. "I…I love you… but we need… to hurry…" She breathed deeply holding onto either side of her shoulders.

"Rae is that you?" Beastboy asked slowly making his way to her side.

"Stay back BB…I… I …want to have some more fun." And just like that she was gone again, she pushed herself off the wall and turned to face the group, she brought up her hand and licked her blood covered palm while she stared them down. "Let's finish this."

"What is she…?" Robin asked Beastboy as Starfire helped him to his feet.

"A demon we think." Beastboy replied turning away from him and slowly following after Raven.

Cyborg and Bee took a hold of Terra and quickly followed after Raven and Beastboy, leaving the two of them for just a moment; Robin quickly took her in his arms. "I know this isn't the time but Star I thought I lost you forever." He put his hand behind her head and pulled her head down to touch foreheads. "I love you."

"I thought I lost you too Robin, don't ever leave me." Starfire whispered pulling Robin down to her to kiss him, their lips touched gently as they kissed passionately for a moment, although it was a brief moment it felt like it was forever, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "We must follow Raven."

Robin nodded taking her hand into his, entangling their fingers. He pulled her along as they quickly followed after Raven, he ran into the back of the others as Raven was throwing more demons into the depths of hell; he felt his skin break into goose bumps as the ear piercing screams filled his ears. "Oh my god…"

Raven snapped her head back around to face Robin. "There's no god here." She flew towards the main room breaking through the doors as it crashed open; the crash rang through the tower, echoing loudly down the hallways. Loud screeches followed the echo as thousands of thumping footsteps sound through the air, the group looked around nervously while the sounds became louder and louder. "I suggest you hold on… this could get bumpy." She smirked looking at the terrified group in front of her. "No really. Hold on."

The others looked at each other but nervously took a hold of the demon that possessed Raven's body; they circled around her holding onto her as best they could and as soon as they had all taken a firm hold of her a bright light shone out from around her blinding the Titans; the demons ran towards the light hissing and growling, claws at the ready. Raven held out her hand as she began to speak out in tongue her words fastened the closer the demons came to her 'shield' she had summoned for the others, her eyes flashed between white and red the faster she spoke in tongue, they were getting too close now, she had to finish them. "Go back to where you came from." She bellowed letting out a large burst of energy.

The energy felt like a bomb had been set off around them, they felt themselves be pushed back but they hardly moved at all, the bright light stayed around them as the ground on the other side of the light shield began to melt away; flames rose up from the ground once more letting screams fill the remaining titans' ears, they were screams that no mortal should ever be forced to hear… They were the screams of the dammed and tortured; they were the screams that would haunt even the evilest of evil mortals. The demons screeched as the ground around them cracked open to send them to the deepest depths of hell, the tower began to slowly disappear along with them falling into the fires of humans' nightmares; and then it was gone. Titans' tower disappeared as if it had never existed along with the demons that filled the tower; Raven slowly levitated them to the ground of the island that once held Titans' Tower proudly before releasing the barrier she had put around the group.

She fell to the floor letting out screams of pain, she dug her nails into the earth around her while her tail and hair colour began to recede back to where they had come from. "Raven!" Beastboy called out being down next to her while she let out screams of agony.

"BB… I'm… so… sorry!" Raven groaned out clenching her nails more into the dirt as part of her soul ripped out of her body.

"Don't be." Beastboy replied softly helplessly watching her go through hell. "You're doing great…"

"Raven before you go back to being a demon what do we do now?" Robin asked kneeling down next to the screaming girl.

"We… Find… the others and… take them out!" She breathed heavily trying not to let out the screams while she talked, the pain was excruciating. "I'll know… where they are as soon as I change… be ready."

"This is our last stand against them guys… We have to do this first time round… for Raven." Robin spoke to his remaining Titans while their eyes stayed planned on their friend. "We take them out, this is revenge."

"They… are coming…" Raven groaned out lifting her head up. "Now I can have some fun…" She smirked as the demon possessed her body once more; she pushed herself off the ground in one swift move standing in front of her group.

Just as Raven had told them, Red X Mad Mod and Adonis had come straight to them. "What happened to your tower, kid?" Red X smirked standing in front of his two accomplices.

"I ate your demon." Raven smirked taking a lazy step forward she licked across her sharp yellow teeth.

The three stared at the 'girl' in front of them while she made her way towards them. "What have you done, kid?" Red X asked back towards Robin.

"We are stopping you." He replied with a shaking voice, his legs couldn't move, his eyes just stayed planted on Raven. "Stopping…"

Raven stopped in front of Red X, their apparent leader her eyes were still a blood red colour, she moved closer to him so her lips were close to where she guessed his ear was under the mask, he couldn't move away or do anything in reply. "I might eat you as well." She whispered taking a hold of his shoulder with her left hand pulling him towards her, then in an instant she thrust her right arm forward using her 'claws' to rip through his stomach all the way through his back, he let out a groan while Raven held him where he was for a moment longer. "You picked the wrong team…" She pulled her arm back out letting him fall to his knees; she lifted up her right hand and licked from the bottom of her forearm to the tip of her index finger then sucked on it for a moment.

Adonis and Mad Mod stood wide eyed as they watched it happen, they had taken a few steps backwards by now. "I wouldn't worry too much boys, backup has arrived." Slade's voice called from the distance, next to him stood a nervous Speedy.

"Slade." Raven smirked turning to look at the masked man that had tried to get her onto his side all those years ago.

"Now, now Raven my dear, shouldn't you finish the job?" He mused from the large rock he stood on, he pointed to the gasping Red X on the floor as blood quickly pooled around him.

Raven glanced down at him. "I figured I'd save him for later." She smirked. "Let's just get this over with, Slade."

"As you wish." He let out an evil laugh throwing his left arm out to point at the small group. "Kill them, leave no one alive."

Every criminal they had ever come into contact with walked in from behind Slade, they smirked at the Titans purely because they knew how out numbered the teens really were; Raven walked back to the others still smirking. "Don't worry. Demons never play fair."

"Titans… we've been through hell together this passed week… I must say I've never been more connected to a group of people… This could possibly be our last fight we ever have… So I just… wanted to let you all know… I love you as family… and Star? I just god dam love you… Titans… Go." Robin called out pointing towards the large mob of criminal coming towards them.

The titans took their positions ready to attack as the criminals continued to walk towards them, Raven stood at the front of them with her arms folded and a smirk still firmly placed on her face. Cinderblock ran towards them first, Cyborg pulled out his lazar cannon and aimed it straight at him while Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt at him, he crash into Cyborg as they began the fight. Mumbo threw forward his wand ready to chant his famous words but Bee was all over him, Robin ran into a crowd of Slade's drones as Beastboy morphed into a Rhino charging into another group.

Raven spotted a large dragon stomping towards Beastboy and smirked, she flew at it as it charged at Beastboy; she landed in front of Beastboy attacking a group of Slade drones and looked at the dragon. "Ah sweet Raven, is it time for us to rumble already?" Malchior laughed through his dragon form staring down at the girl.

"I suppose you could say that." Raven's twisted voice replied glancing up at the dragon.

He charged towards her letting out a ferocious roar, Raven dived into the ground using her nails causing her eyes to shoot out a blood red glow; she began talking in tongue as a gust of wind blew around her, she threw back her head and laughed. "Come to me…" She hissed out as the earth around her began to crack, the earth split open randomly around the battle field large red demons climbed out of the cracks letting out screams as they clawed their way out, they were just like the ones Slade had used but bigger.

"Impossible!" Slade growled smashing his fist into the wall next to him. "You are not the rightful owner to the underworld crown!"

"Attack…" She commanded as her eyes went blood red, she let out a groan while she still had her claws in the ground, her red skin started to rip away from her skin; she tried her hardest not to scream while her red skin ripped away from her taking more and more with her each time. Malchior stood up on his hind legs getting ready to stomp down on Raven.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled just after morphing human, he ran towards her as fast as his legs could take him, Malchior started to fall to the ground as Beastboy's eyes widened in worry; he dived forward crashing into her pushing them both just out of his range.

"Thank…. You… My… love…" Raven moaned out as the last of her skin turned back to its pale white colour. She snapped back getting up off the ground, Beastboy sighed softly as he watched her scale up the Dragon's body using her claws to do so.

He shook his head and morphed back into a rhino finding another group to charge into, Cyborg and Starfire had gotten Cinderblock down and started on a group of Slade's drones, Robin was with Terra working on Mad Mod, Bumblebee was finishing Mumbo off. Beastboy charged for Adonis who was still slightly shocked by everything that had happened as Raven's demons attacked who ever they could get close enough too to rip apart.

Raven threw back her arm before throwing it down onto the back of Malchior's neck taking a chunk of flesh with her. "Oh how I've wanted to kill you." Her demon self smirked climbing up to his head. Malchior slashed around trying to get her off his back, she dug her claws in deeper to get a better grip causing Malchior to let out a loud roar. "Struggling only makes me angry." She growled.

"There is still so many!" Cyborg breathed throwing a punch into a drones face smashing its robotic self to pieces. "Not even Raven's demons are making it any less!"

Robin leaped into the air kicking out his foot connecting it with Mad Mod's stomach, Mod bent over and let out a groan; Terra's eyes turned a bright yellow as she lifted up a large chunk of earth, she grunted as she threw it towards Mod, he couldn't move so the rock smashed into him hard. "We need to keep going." Robin replied a little breathless looking around at the continuous wave of people coming towards them.

Starfire's eye went a light green, her hands engulfing in a darker green glow she threw forward starbolts into another group of drones charging them from the left. "It is getting hard." Starfire called out feeling her energy drain from her body.

A large fire ball streamed through the sky causing the four of them to turn to look at it, the fire ball came closer and closer until it landed in front of them. "Hotspot here." He saluted the tired looking leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin threw a bird-a-rang into a group of oncoming drones. "Thank god you're hear Hotspot." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not the only one." He smiled before throwing himself into another load of drones.

"Robin look!" Starfire called out pointing behind them.

Robin slowly turned around to see his Allies marching to their rescue, Argent stood at the front of the group, Kole and Gnarrk stood together behind her, Thunder and Lighting next to them, Jericho, Kid Flash, Jinx, Redstar, Wildebeest, Pantha and Killowat stood proud together. They quickly made their way towards Robin. "What's the situation here?" Argent asked.

"Just kill anything but Raven's demons and Raven herself." Robin called out over the fighting; Argent nodded her head letting him know she understood signalling them to attack, which they went off to do.

Raven climbed to the right side of his head. "Any last words before you die?" She hiss into his ear.

"You can't kill me you pathetic mortal." Malchior roar loudly throwing his head around.

She stabbed her right hand claws into his ear; he let out another loud roar. "I am no mortal." She whispered chillingly before she dropped from her position on the side of his head, she swiftly clawed onto the side of his neck once before flinging herself over to the front of his throat; she then dug her claws as far into his neck as possible just before she began sliding down his neck, slicing it as she went.

"No!" Malchior roared feeling his life drain from his entire body. "I... Deserved... better!"

The others watched as the mighty dragon collapsed to his death, Raven slid off him before she was crushed under his large body, and she was licking the blood off her claws with a smirk on her face. Beastboy was ripping apart Adonis as a strong, green lion, he took a glance over to her to see her licking off her blood and turned away quickly. Argent turned to Robin with a terrified look on her face. "What happened to Raven?"

Robin looked towards the ground. "I couldn't save them in time so she called fourth a demon to do what I couldn't… I couldn't save them."

"She's a demon?" Kole asked feeling her throat go dry. "Can she regain herself?"

Robin growled as he stared at the floor. "This was a suicide mission for her."

"Oh god." Jinx covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Raven turned to Slade as his side lessoned in numbers dramatically she sent him a smirk slowly walking towards him, he let out a loud yell running towards her spear tackling her to the ground. Everything seemed to stop as all attention turned to Slade and 'Raven'; he sat on her chest holding her wrists above her head. "You loose." He growled grabbing onto her both of her large red horn that sat atop her head; he began to powerfully pull causing Raven to let out a shrill scream. "I will rule the underworld!" He hissed continuing to pull at her horns, Raven threw her claws up into his chest, she let out a loud growl breaking through his armour, and it was magically protected against demon as it burned her hands and wrists.

"If I'm going to hell, Slade, I have no problem taking you with me!" Raven growled pushing her hands further towards his heart, Slade's eyes widened coming to the realization of what she was doing.

He let out a loud grunt giving one final pull, ripping her horns from her head but at that exact same second she clutched onto his heart and ripped it from his chest, they both let out a scream as a blood red glow shot out from Raven's body. "You stupid… girl." Slade gasped staring at her clenching onto his still beating heart.

"Go to hell." Raven's real self gasped lying flat on her back, she dug her free hand into the ground as hell opened up around it, she tossed his heart into the hole which made his body follow not far behind it; Raven let out a scream as her remaining demon features began to retract. He summoned demons fell back to hell as the ground fell from under their feet.

"Get every human you can away from the demons! Move!" Robin order towards his team while he picking up Mad Mod.

Raven's body shook in pain while everything around her fell into the burning depths of hell, the other Titans scrambled to save anyone they could from a fate worse then death. A bright light shot out of Raven, so bright the others had to cover their eyes or be blinded, the bright light lasted for thirty seconds and then…

Nothing…

The group stood together with as many saved criminals as possible around them, unconscious or wounded, Raven's body lay in the middle of the battleground covered in cuts and bruises.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he ran towards her, his four best friends followed behind him slightly, stopping a bit more away from them, the others didn't move. "Raven?" He called bending down next to her.

Raven pulled a face then let out a groan. "Beast…boy…" She smiled weakly at the green changeling.

"Rae… You did so well…" He tried to keep his voice strong as he carefully lifted the top part of her body onto his lap.

"Everything… hurts… Don't... leave me okay?" She whispered looking into his emerald eyes.

"Its… its okay baby I'm here…" He replied gently stroking the strains of hair out of her face. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"I'm… I'm dying BB…"

"I know…"

"I'm... Scared of... leaving you..."

"I'm scared of you leaving..."

"I'm… so… sorry it happened… this…"

"Don't… Rae I'm the one whose sorry…"

She let out a strained laugh. "No… let's not be sorry…"

Beastboy gently placed his forehead onto hers. "I like that idea…" He whispered.

"I… liked… it when… you would force me… to play games with you… I… never told you this… But I enjoyed it…"

"I loved it when you'd read to me."

"BB... Can you ... kiss me... one last time?"

Beastboy tried his best to smile at her, he gently stroked her cheek taking a long look into her large, indigo eyes; he bent down and placed his lips onto hers holding this position for what felt like hours, a tear slipped out of Raven's eye and down her soft pale cheeks. He pulled away not much longer after that knowing his time with Miss Raven Roth was coming to an end.

"I… I wish I… I could of married you Garfield Logan…"

"I would have liked that too Rae…"

"I'm… going… to miss… you…"

"I'm going to miss you."

"BB… everything's stopped hurting… I can't feel anything anymore…That's a bad sign… isn't it."

Beastboy bit his bottom lip as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Yeah." He managed to get out while he nodded.

"Send my… love to… everyone… Especially your….self… BB… I… love…. You…" Raven slowly closed her eyes slowly.

"I love you too Rae, forever and always." Beastboy replied pulling her into a hug.

He held her tight for a moment, she then became limp in his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks but he continued to hold her tightly. Her body started to glow a shiny gold colour as Beastboy pulled away to look at her, the others watched in silence as tears ran down their cheeks.

Raven's body slowly began to break away into sparkly gold bubbles and lift off into the sky; he looked around as her body began to slowly float away in sparkly little bubbles, he reached out and grabbed one but it faded through his touch, he watched the last of her disappear, his body shook trying to hold back from breaking down he reached out and grabbed onto the last sparkly bubble she had turned into, it popped into five littler bubbles floating off into the sky.

"Bye Rae…"

**

* * *

The End!**

**How was it? Depending on the reviews I might do a sequel but who knows! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
